yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Nisa Suresi/RBT/4
Kemâle Ermeden Ölen Mürid 10 Konevi'nîn Sözleri 10 Molla Camî (k.s.) 10 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 11 Seferi ve Savaş Halinde Namaz 12 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 12 Seferi Namazı 12 Namazı Kısaltmak 13 Seferin Müddeti 13 Hızlı veya Yavaş... 13 Üç Gün ve Üç Gece Ne Kadardır? 13 Seferde Namazı Kısaltmak 13 ikramı Geri Çevirmek ... 14 Bazı Fıkhî Meseleler 14 Seferide Namazı Bozan 14 Namazı Kısaltmak 14 Seferin Ruhsatı 14 Kasrı tsbât Eden Nass 15 Seferî Namazında Korku 15 Âyeti Sünnet Açıkladı 15 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Seferide Nasıl Namaz Kılardı? 15 Kâfirler Düşmandırlar 15 Düşman karşısında namaz 15 Sebeb-i Nüzul 16 Korku Namazı 16 Korku Namazının Kılınışı 16 Mukîm iken Korku Namazı 17 İmam Hatâ Ederse 17 Tedbiri Elden Bırakmayın 17 İhtiyat 17 Maksat Caydırıcı Olmaktır 18 Kâfirlerin Niyyeti 18 Emniyet Anında 18 Korku Namazında Silâh 18 Her Şeye Rağman İhtiyatlı Olmalıdır 19 Hikaye (Hoşgörü ve Aff) 19 Kâfirlere Azab Var 19 Zikredin 19 Ayakta ve Yatarken Zikredin 20 Savaş Halinde Bile Zikredin 20 Ta'dîl-i Erkân 20 Namazda Kıyam 20 Namazın Vakiteri 21 Vakitlerin tayini 21 Elli Vakit Sevabı 21 Kıyamet Günü Ellibin Sene 21 Kaza Namazlarına Ceza 22 Namazı terkin Cezası 22 Tevhid'ten Sonra Namaz 22 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'m Son Vasıyyeti 22 Daimî Namaz Kılanlar 23 Te'vilât-i Necmıyyeden 23 Âşıkların Namazı Daimîdir 23 Yüce Meali: 23 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 23 Sebeb-i Nüzul 23 Onlar da Çekiyorlar 24 Emirlere Bağlanmak 24 Sünnettüllâh 25 Cesur Olun 25 Gurura Kapılmamak 25 Behrâm'ın Düşüncesi 25 Sulhu Salâh tçin 25 Kalbe Bağlı 26 Büyükler Örnektir 26 Cihâdtan Maksad 26 Tasavvuf? Manâlar 26 Kitab İndirildi 27 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 27 Sebeb-i Nüzul (Hikaye) 27 Adâletizlik Edenler 28 İstiğfar Et 28 Ebrârın İyilikleri... 28 Hâinleri Savunma 28 Yalancı Şahitler 29 Hainler 29 Turnenin KötüÂkibeti 29 Kötülüğün Kardeşleri 29 Allâhtan Gizlenilmez 29 Âhırette Kim Savunacak 30 Vekîl 30 Dehşetli Gün 30 Kulun Vazifesi 31 İsmail Hakkıdan (ks)Sesleniş 31 Riyakârların Kıyamet Günü 32 İstiğfar 32 Tevbe 32 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 32 Tevbe Kapısı 33 Günahların Bağışlanmasının Yolu 33 Tevbe fçin Aracı 33 Günah İşleyen 33 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 33 Suçu Başkasına Yüklemek 33 Bühtan 34 Gıybet ile İftira 34 Te'vİlât-i Necmİyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar 34 Talep Eden Bulur 35 Altın Değerinde Öğütler 35 Hikâye 35 Dünya Fanî Hayy Bakîdir 35 Allah'ın Fazlı ve Rahmeti 36 Yalancı Şahidler 36 Tefsiri Şerifi: 36 Adalet 36 Hayır ve Şer Sahibine Döner 37 Zulmün Hedefi 37 Hikâye 37 Üç Kişi İflah Olmaz 37 Hikâye 37 İlim ve Hikmet 37 İlim Fayda Verir 37 Hayırlar 38 Hikâye 38 Amelleri Terketmeyin 38 Başarının Sonunda Allah'a Hamdü Sena Et 38 Tasavvufî Manâlar 38 Fısıldaşmalar 39 Necvâ Kelimesi 39 Fısaldaşma Âyeti 39 İyilik Emredenler 39 Cennete tik Girecek 39 İyilik Yap Denize At 40 Faydalı Ameller 40 Namazdan Daha Faziletli Amel 40 Sadaka 40 Hakka Giden Yol... 40 İşaretler 41 Allah Rızâsı 41 Ihlasla Çalışan 41 Rasûlüllaha (s.a.v.) Muhalefet... 41 Cemaatten Ayrılmamalı 42 Tasavvuf! Manâlar 42 İlham 43 Şirk ve Tevhîd 44 Tefsîri Şerifi: 44 Sebeb-i Nüzul (Hikaye) 44 Müşrik 44 Şirk En Büyük Rezalettir 44 Tevhîd 44 Tevhîd Kelimesi 45 Şeytan 45 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 45 Müennes 45 Meleklerde Cinsiyet 46 Şeytân-İ Merîd 46 Şeytan İblistir 46 Merîd Nedir? 46 Şeytân Melundur 46 Şeytanın İsteği 46 Şeytanın Payı 47 Binde Dokuzyüz Doksandokuz 47 Şeytanın Payı? 47 Şeytanın İnsanı Sapıtması 48 Kuruntu Şeytandandır 48 Şeytanın Kuruntuları 48 Şeytanın Âhiret Kuruntuları 48 Hayvanların Kulaklarını Kesmek Üzere Saptırması 48 Sâibe Develer 49 Vasîle 49 Hâmî Deve 49 Mahlûkat'ın Değiştirilmesi 49 fğdiş Hizmetçi? 50 İğdiş ve Müsleler 50 Dövme Yapmak 50 Dövmenin Giderilmesi 50 Yaşlıların Gençlere Benzemesi 51 Yüzünün Tüylerini Yolması 51 Tabiî Halini Bozanlar 51 Vasıla ve Müstevsıle 51 İnsan 51 Hayvan Saçlarından Peruk 51 Peruk veya Saç Örgüleri 52 Koltuk Altı Kıllarında Temizlik Şekli 52 Kadınların Sürtüşmeleri 52 Kadına Benzemek 52 Livâta 52 Tüysüz Oğlana Bakmak 52 Put ve Heykellere Tapmak 53 Allah'ı İnkâr Etmek 53 A'zâları Maksat Dışı Kullanmak 53 Şeytanın Dört Şeyi 53 Şeytana Tabi Olanlar 53 Şeytanın Vaadleri 54 Şeytanın Kuruntuları 54 Şeytan Sadece Aldatıyor 54 Şeytanın Dayanağı 54 Şeytan Vakit kaatilidir 55 Kâfî Bir Nasihat 55 Şeytana Tabi Olanlar 55 İlmî İnceleme 55 Tasavufî Manâlar 55 Cehennem Ehli 55 Mel'ûn Olmayan Şeyler 56 Cennet Ehli Olanlar 56 Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların ümitleri 56 Allah'ın Rahmeti 56 Şeytan ve Ona Tabi Olan 57 İmanın Mükâfatı Cennettir 57 Tefsîr-i Şerif: 57 Cennetin Pınarları 57 Salih Amel ve İman 57 Sevabın Tahakkuku İçin... 58 Allah'ın Vaadi Haktır 58 Allah'ın Vaadi Doğrudur 58 Sevâb Kuruntularla Olmaz 58 Müslümanların Arzuları 58 Kitab Ehlinin Kuruntuları 58 Hüsn-ü Zan Güzel Amel İster 59 Ümit ve kuruntu 59 Güzel Ameller Pazarı 59 Amele göre Ceza... 59 Mü'minlerin Cezaları 59 İftrât ve Tefrite Düşmeyin 60 Allah'tan Başka Dost 60 Hakk Yenilmez 60 Nakîr Kelimesi 60 Âsînin Günahı Artmaz 60 On Kat Verilir 61 Sevâblar Kat Kat... 61 Fazladan Verilenler 61 Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: 61 Allah'ı Bilmek 61 Tasavvufî Manâlar 62 En Güzel Din 62 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 63 Muhsin Kimdir? 63 İslâm tmam ve Amel 64 Neden İbrahim (a.s) Milleti? 64 Her Şey Allah'ın 64 Hikâye (Halil İsmi) 65 Hikaye (Halilliğe layık) 65 Dostluk 65 Halil Olmanın Şartları 65 Cânân'nın Yoluna Cân Kurban 66 Muhabbetin Şartı 66 Mecnûn'a Sordular 66 Halil ve Habib'llğln Hakikati 66 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Halilullâhtı 66 Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) 67 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Sırrı 67 Kadın Ve Boşanma 67 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 67 Sebeb-i Nüzul 68 Kadınlara Miras 68 iki Fiilîn Bir Faile İsnadı 68 Allah Farz Buyurdu 68 Yetimler ve İlâhî Hükümler 69 Zayıflar ve Çocukların Mirası 69 Hayırın Mükâfatı 69 Fakirlere Infak 69 Fakirleri sevmek.. 69 Hayra Teşvik 70 Hikâye (doğruluk ve yardım) 70 İyilik Yapan... 70 Nefsin de Hakkı Var 70 Şiddetli Riyazetler 71 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)in Nefsi 71 Ifrât ve Tefrit 71 Kan- Koca Geçimsizliği 71 Serkeşlik ve Yüz Çevirme 72 Sebeb-i Nüzul 72 Karıkocanın Aralarını Düzeltmek... 72 Şevde (r.a.)ın Yaptığı Sulh 72 Sulh Hayırlıdır 72 Ebdâl'dan Olmak 73 Nefislerde Kıskançlık 73 Cimrilik ve Kıskançlık 73 Şeytanın En Sevdiği ve ...? 73 Kadınlara İhsan 74 Hîkaye (Birbirlerine Sabreden Eşler) 74 Sofu Kadın Cennetliktir 74 Kadınlar Arasında Adalet 74 Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Duaları 74 Birine Meyletmeyin 75 Kadını Askıda Bırakan 75 Örnek Davranış 75 Aynlırsanız Genişlik Verir 75 Yapılacak İş 76 Zâlimlerin Kıyametteki Hâli 76 Herkese İyi Muamele 77 Hikâye (insanlara iyilik) 77 Müslüman Eziyet Etmez 77 Göklerde ve Yerde Olan Hep Allah'ındır 77 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 78 Tevilât-i Necmiyyeden 78 Kitab Ehline Vasiyyet 78 Allah Muhtaç Değildir 78 Allah Ezelden Hamd Olunmuştur 79 Hamîd Olan Kullar 79 Tekrarın Faydaları 79 Vekîl Allah'tır 80 Yeni Topluluk Yaratır 80 Sabırlı ve Halimdir 80 Cezâ'nın Geciktirilmesi 80 Cömertlik 81 Amellerin Yazılması 81 Takva 81 Gerçek Hürriyet 81 İlâhî Aşk 82 Dileyene Sevâb Verilir 82 Allah Niyyetleri bilir 82 Münafık ve Mürailer 82 Riyakâr Kurrâlar 82 Cimri ve Riyakârlar 83 İhlâs 83 Hikaye (Ihlâs'a Ulaşmak) 83 İbâdete Karşılık Ücret 83 Hikâye (İhlas) 84 Adil Şahidler Olun 84 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 84 Doğruyu Söyleyin 84 Ana ve Baba Aleyhine Şahidlik 85 Ana ve Babanın Lehine Şahidlik 85 Zengin ve Fakire Şahidlik 85 Zalime Mani Olmak 85 Şahidliği Gevelemek 86 Şahidliği Gizlemek 86 Hakimler Bu Âyetin Hükmü Altındır 86 Şahidliği Gizlemenin Yerleri 87 Hadlerde Şâhidlik 87 Ayıbları Örtmek Esastır 87 Müslümana Yardım Edene Allah Yardım Eder 87 Mümkün Mertebe Affetmek Daha Hayırlıdır 87 Hikâye (adalet) 88 İman Esâsları ve Akâid 88 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 88 Tenzîl ve İnzal 89 Kitab'dan Murad 89 Kitablara tman 89 Münafıklara Hitap 89 Sebeb-İ Nüzulü 89 İnkâr Edenler 90 Takdim ve Te'hirler 90 İlk Farz Marifetüllâhtır 90 Avamın İmanı 90 Gaybî İman Makbuldür 91 Havassın Mertebesi 91 İmanda Ehassın Mertebesi 91 Hikâye (iman) 91 Tevhîd ve Zikir 92 Yahudilere Kurtuluş Yok 92 Küfrün Tekrar Edilmesi 92 Münafıklar 93 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 93 Münafıklar Kâfirleri Dost Edindiler 93 İzzet ve Galebe Allah'ın Dostlarınındır 93 Zarfın Amel Etmesi 94 Münafıklara hltâb 94 Yahûdî Âlimler ve müşrikler 94 Hitab Husûsî, Hükmü Umûmîdir 94 Kur'ân-ı Kerimle Eğlenenler 95 Kâfirlerle Oturmak 95 Kur'ân Düşmanları 95 Münafıklar ve Kâfirler 95 Ruhların Dostluğu 95 Müşterekler 96 Herşey Cinsiyledir 96 Ebed Ezelin Aynasıdır 96 Tasavvuf! Manâ 96 Pîr'in tik Sohbeti 96 Beraber oturmak 97 Günah Yerini Terk 97 Şerlilerle iyiler de Helak Oldu 97 Kötülüğe Kin Beslenilmelidir 97 Günah İşlenen Ziyafet 97 Münafıkların İki Yüzlülüğü 97 Feth ile Nasîb'in Farkı 98 Kıyamet Günü Hüküm 98 Kıyamet Gününde Zafer... 98 İslâm Galibtir 99 Kâfirlerin Devleti geçicidir 99 Âhir Zamanda Müminlerin Ölümü 99 Cihâd Devam Edecektir 99 İyi Kötüden ayrılır 99 Küfür Hızla Yayılır fakat... 100 Gaybî Fütuhat 100 Cennetten Çıkmak? 100 Gaye Mahbûb Olmalıdır 100 Münafıklar 100 Sıratta Aydınlatan Nur 101 Namaza üşenenler 101 Gösteriş için İbâdet 101 Allah'ı Pek Az Zikrederler 101 Lafla Olmaz 101 Şaşırtan Kişi 102 Mü'min, Kâfir ve Münafık 102 Tasavvufî Manâlar 102 Mü'minin Kalesi Üçtür 103 Fitne Âlimlerden Çıkacaktır 103 Kâfirleri Dost Edinmeyin 104 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 104 Sultan Kelimesi 104 Münafıklar Cehennemde... 104 Cehennemin Derekeleri 104 Derk ve Esfel 104 Münafık in Azabı 105 Münafık Kimdir? 105 Sır Katibine Göre Münafık? 105 Nifak Zahir Oldu 106 Haccac Münafık mıydı? 106 Şiddetli Azab Kimleredir? 106 Şiddetli azab? 106 Münafık Kelimesi 106 Münafıkların Yardımcıları 107 Tevbe Edip Ihlaslı Olanlara Cennetler Var 107 Sevfe 107 Münafıkların Küfrü 107 İman Eden ve Şükreden 108 Şükrün Allah'a tsnâd Edilmesi? 109 Az Nimete Şükür 109 Edep ve Cehennem Ateşi ? 110 Niçin Cehennem? 110 Tasavvufî Manâlar 110 Kemâle Ermeden Ölen Mürid Bu fakîr kurban edilen (Hazret-i tsmail)in adaşı ve Hakkı mahlasını alan ben derim ki: -"Bu âyet-i kerimenin tefsîri anında ben Şeyhim allâme ve Allâhü Teâlâ kendisine selâmet versin, üstadımdan işittim, bu¬yurdular: -"Sâdık bir tâlib (gerçek bir mürid) beşeriyetinin toprağın¬dan kalb makamına sefere çıktığı zaman; muradına vâsıl olmadan önce vefat ederse; o kişiye bu makama baliğ olanların ecrinden bir nasibi vardır. Ona bu payın verilmesi, talebinin (manevi istek ve arzularında) sadık olması ve tâ ölümüne kadar tarikattan ke¬silmemiş olduğu içindir... (Kemâle erdirme de iki yoldan biriyle olabilir:) 1- Belki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; ruhlarından bir ruh vasıtası ile berzah âleminde onu kemâle erdirir. 2- Veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendi feyzinin vasıtasıyla onu kemâle erdirir. Bunun benzerleri bazı ehl-i suluk hakkında varid oldu. Bu¬nun şeriatte de bir benzeri ve dayanağı var. Hasan Basrî (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğu gibi: Hasan-i Basrî (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdu¬lar: -"Bana ulaştı, muhakkak ki mü'min kişi, Kur'ân-ı kerimi ez¬berlemeden önce vefat ederse; o kişinin hafaza meleklerine; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kıyamet gününde ölüleri diriltinceye kadar ehliyle beraber ona Kur'ân-ı kerimi öğretmeleri emredilir." Resmî (yazılı) Kur'ân-ı kerimin talebesi olan kişiler, kendi murad ve isteklerini berzah âleminde tahsil etmeye olan hırsla¬rından dolayı arzularına kavuştuğu zaman; Hakikî Kur'ân'ın tale¬belerinin de Misâl âleminde muradlarına vasıl olmaları bir bid'at değildir. Bu onun kemâle ermeye olan aşk ve cezbesindendir... Bu şaşılacak şey değildir, derim... Konevi'nîn Sözleri Amma Şeyhü'l-Kebîr Sadruddin el-Konevî (k.s.) hazretleri¬nin; "Fülûk"dan son "felek"te buyurdukları; (2/271) -"Şer'an, aklen ve keşfen ittifak edilen şeylerdendir ki, bu yaratılışta ve dünyada insan için hâsıl olmayan her (manevî ma¬kam ve) kemâl; muhakkak ki ölümünden sonra ve âhirette ona hâsıl olmaz!" Sadreddin-i konevînin bu sözleri belki hicâb ehli olup hakkı talep etmeyip re'sen oturanlar içindir. Yoksa hicâb ehli olup, seyr-u sulûka giren; (ama) l-"Mükâşefetü'f-efâr', 2- "Müşâhedetü's-Sıfat" ve 3- "Muâyenetü'z-Zât" makamlarına vâsıl olmadan önce ölen¬ler için değildir... Molla Camî (k.s.) Molla Camî (k.s.) hazretleri. "Şerhü'l-Kelimetü'ş-Şa'biyye Mine'l-Fusûsi'l-Hikemiyye" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Her kim de bu dünyada körlük ettiyse, o artık âhıretde da¬ha kör ve gidişçe daha şaşkındır." Kavl-i şerifleri, ölümden sonra terakkî'nin olmadığına delâlet etmez. Bu âyet-i kerime belki, hakkı bilmeye nisbetledir. Yoksa asla kendisinin hiç marifeti olmayana değildir. Çünkü (ölümle) kişiden perde kalktığı zaman, Âhiret yurduyla ilgili, Âhiretin nimetleri, Cennet, Cehennem, Ve âhiretin bütün halleriyle ilgili bütün körlükleri kalkar. Amma Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin "İnsan öldüğü zaman, onun işleri kesili(p sona ere)r. Ancak üç (kişinin); sadaka-ı cariye, faydalanılacak bir ilim veya kendisine dua edecek iyi bir çocuk (bırakanın) işi (amel defteri) müstes-nâ." Hadis-İ şerifleri, delâlet eder ki: Hasıl olmaları amellere bağlı (ve tavakkuf edilen) şeyler, (amel olmadan) hâsıl olmaz. Ama amel olmadan hâsıl olan şeyler ise belki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazlı ve rahmetiyle hâsıl olur. Muhakkak ki bunlar hâsıl olur. Bu tükenen mertebelerdendir..." Molla Cami hazretlerinin sözleri bitti. Sâlik'e düşen vazife; tarikattan asla kesilmemek, "tahkik" mertebesine ulaşmak için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden tevfîk (ve başarı) ümit etmelidir. Hafız Şirâzî buyurdular: Kervan gitti. (Çoktan yol aldı). Sen hâlâ uykudasın! Sahra senin önündedir. Yazık sen yolun tehlikelerinden habersizsin! Pervaz ile tuba ağacından kafes örseler yazık olur sana! Çünkü kafeste esir olan bir kuş gibi olursun. Ta buhurdan gibi bir nefes cananın eteğini tuttum! Hoş nefeslik için canı ateşten bir köz üzere koydum Nice bir yeler ve esersin Ey Hafız! Muhabbetinle her tarafa esersin! Benim arzum odur ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazreleri sana bir tarikat müyesser kılsın"." Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: "Muhakkak ki bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: İnsan ve onun hayvânî hayatı gayet zayıftır. Tâlib-i sâdık (gerçekten hakkı arayan samimî müridin) işinin başında çoğu kere şeytanın kendisini kaplama korkusu vardır. İnsan bir çok faydalan talep etmek için vatandan sefere çı¬kıp kardeşlerden hicret etmeyi murad etmesinde -"Sefere çıkın, sıhhat bulur ve ganîmete kavuşursunuz." (Hadis-i şerifine) işaret vardır. (Sefer) kalbin hastalığını izâle etmek, (Sıhhat) dinin sıhhatine nail olmak, (Ganimet ise) Kâmil mükemmil olan şeyhin (mürşid-i kâmi¬lin) sohbetiyle feyz u necat bulmaktır. Mürşid-i kâmil, onun kalbî hastalıklarını tedavi ve ilaç ver¬mek için hâzik ve müşfik bir tabibtir. Mürşid-i kâmil onu taleb ettiği ka'beye kavuşturur. Nefis, onu (geçim yollarını bulmak) ve nzık hazırlama endi¬şesine düşürür; ona sabır yokluğunu vermeye ve sabırsızlığı telkin eder. Şeytan ise onu fakirlikle tehdit edip korkutur. "Şeytan sizi fakirlikle korkutup, çirkin çirkin şeylere teşvik ediyor;" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ise bir kaziyye üzerine buyurdu: "Allah ise lütfûndan bir mağfiret ve fazla bir kâr va'd buyuruyor. Allah'ın kudreti geniş, ilmi çok..." "Her kim, Allah yolunda hicret ederse' Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini talep etmek için hicret ederse; "Yeryüzünde gidecek çok yer de bulur," Kendi beldelerinden daha temiz ve daha güzel beldeler bu¬lur. Ve kendi kardeşlerinden daha güzel dinde kardeşler edinir. "Genişlik de bulur." Rızkta genişlik bulur. Bu kavl-i şerifte başka bir işaret daha vardır. 0 da: Hazret-i Rubûbiyetin talebi için; kim beşerî beldesinden hicret ederse; insaniyet arzında bir çok yerler ve mekanlar bulur. Yani kendisine dönülen yerler bulur. Menziller, kalb, ruh ve sır gibidirler. Genişlik bulur. Yani bu alemlerde (kalb, ruh ve sır alemlerinde) genişlik bulur. Veya Allâhü Tealâ hazretlerinin rahmetinden genişlik bulur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri peygamberi (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri¬nin) dili üzere bu qenişlik ve bolluktan haber verdiği gibi: -"Arzım ve göğüm beni beni almaz. Ancak mü'min kulumun kalbi beni alır." Ey anlayışı çok, nazarı (düşüncesi) kıt, ibreti az olan, bunu iyi anla! Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ölümle korkutmak ve kaçır¬makla tehdit etmek hususunda varid olan nefsânî hatıraları ve şeytanî vesveseleri defetmek için buyurdu: her kim, evinden çıkar." Dünyayı terketmek, hevâ-ü hevesi baskın altına alıp kırmak, nefsinin sıfatlarından ayrılmak ve ahlakını değiştirmekle nefsini kahrederek; beşeriyet evinden çıkarsa... "Muhacir olarak," Allah'a ve Peygamberine (hicret kasdıyla)" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını talep etmek ve Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmak için hicret ederse; "Sonra kendisine ölüm yetişirse," O vâsıl olmadan önce... "Muhakkak ki, onun ecri Allah'a düşer." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun niyyetinin sıdk u samimi¬yetine ve onun gizli niyyetinîn hâlisliğine binâen o kişiyi fazlı ve rahmetiyle onun düşünmüş olduğu maksadlarının en yükseğine ve mertebelerin en yücesine ulaştırmayı kendi keremi zimmetin¬de vâcib kıldı. Bu durum, o kişinin maksadına ulaşmasına mani olan şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından olduğu zamandır. Zira "Mü'minin niyyeti, amelinden daha hayırlıdır." "Allah, bir gafurdur". Vücûdunun enâniyetinin diğer günahları için gafurdur. "Rahimdir." (2/272) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulunu minneti, keremi, genişliği ve cömertliğiyle maksadının kemâline erdirmek için, ona cömertlik sıfatiyle tecelli eder..." Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'nin kelâmı bitti. Seferi ve Savaş Halinde Namaz Sefer ettiğiniz vakit, o küfredenlerin size bir fenalık yap¬malarından korkuyorsanız, namazdan kısmanız artık size bir günah olmaz. Muhakkak ki, kâfirler, size açık bir düşman bulu¬nuyorlar.101 Ve o vakit sen, içlerinde olup da, onlara namaz kıldırdığın¬da, İçlerinden bir kısmı seninle beraber namaza dursun, silahla¬rını da yanlarına alsınlar. Bunlar secdeye vardıklarında diğer kısım arkanızda beklesinler. Sonra o namaz kılmamış olan di¬ğer kısım gelsin, seninle beraber kılsınlar ve ihtiyatlı bulunsun¬lar ve silahlarını yanlarına alsınlar. Kâfirler arzu ederler ki, silahlarınızdan ve eşyanızdan bir gafil bulunsanız da, size birdenbire bir baskın bassalar... Eğer yağan yağmurdan bir eziyet varsa veya hasta iseniz, silahları bırakmanızda beis yoktur. Bununla beraber, ihtiyatı elden bırakmayın. Çünkü Allah, kâfirler için mühîn bir azab hazırlamıştır.102 0 korkulu zamanda namazı kıldınız mı, gerek ayakta ve gerek otururken ve gerek yanlarınız üzerinde hep Allah'ı zikre¬din. Derken korkudan itminan buldunuz mu, o vakit namazı tam erkâmyla eda edin. Çünkü namaz, müminlerin üzerine mu¬ayyen vakitlerle yazılı bir farz bulunuyor.103 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Yeryüzünde sefer ettiğiniz vakit," Bu âyet-i kerimelerle; 1- Sefer. 2- Düşmanla karşılaşma, 3- Yağmur 4- Hastalık 5- Ve benzeri zaruretlerde namazın kılınışını beyân etmeye başlanıldı. Yani siz yolculuğa çıktığınız zaman, bu yolculuk ister hicret, ister cihâd veya ikisinin dışında başka bir maksatla olsun farketmez. Seferi Namazı "Artık size bir günah olmaz." Günah ve kendisinde günahlık yoktur. (Ne günah olmaz) ij Oi "Kısmanız," Bir şey kısaltmanız... (Neden?) "Namazdan," Mahzûf için bir sıfattır. "kısmak," mı "uzatmanın" zıddıdır. (Meselâ Arablar arasında) "Ben şeyi kısalttım," derler. Yani o şeyin bazı azalarını, cüzlerini veya vasıflarını hazfederek ve kırparak; kasır (kısa) yaptım, demektir. Kasrın mütealliki ise hakikattir. Bu ancak o şeyin kendisidir; bazısı değil... Bundan dolayı hazfın mutaallikıdır; kasrın değil... Buna göre, "Namazdan," kavl-i şerifinin sadece ziyâde¬den kısaltma yapmaları için mefûl olmuş olur. imam Ahfeş (r.h.) 'm görüşüdür. Amma bir takdîre göre teb'ğîziyye için olmasıdır. Bu du¬rumda da mahzûf bir fiilin mefûlü oimuş olur. Bu da İmam Sibeveyh (r.h.)'ın görüşü olduğu gibi... Yani namazdan bir şey kısaltın, demektir. Bu durumda da küllin sıfatına göre, cüz'ün vasfının olması gerekir. Namazı Kısaltmak Burada namazın kısaltılmasından murad, dört rek'atli na¬mazların yarısının kısaltıimasıdır. Çünkü seferde dört rek'atli na¬mazları, iki rek'at olarak kılar. Seferde kısaltma; 1- Öğlen namazı, 2- İkindi namazı 3- Yatsı namazlarında olur. Seferin Müddeti Namazın kendisinde kısaltılmasının caiz olduğu seferin müddeti; İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine göre yayan olarak, üç gün ve üç gecelik yolculuk müddetidir Devenin yürüyüşüyle geceler istirahat içindir. Burada iktisâd (orta yol) yaya yoludur. Hızlı veya Yavaş... Binicinin hayvana vurup hızlı sürmesine itibâr edilmez. Bir deve (veya herhangi bir binek yayan) üç gün ve üç gece olan bir mesafeyi bir günde (veya daha kısa bir sürede) alsa bile o kişi yine namazlarını kısaltarak kılar . Yine bir kişi, bir günlük yolu üç gün ve üç gecelik (veya daha uzun bir zamanda) alsa namazlarını kısaltmaz. Tam kılar. Üç Gün ve Üç Gece Ne Kadardır? Bu (üç gün ve üç gecelik) müddet; altı burud'tur. Burûd, berid'în cemiidir. Her berid, dört fersahtır . Her fersah, üç mildir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dedesi Haşimînin mîl'i ile... Çölde kullanılan mil de budur. Her mîl, on iki bin ayak ölçüsüdür. " O da dört bin adım ya¬par. Çünkü her üç ayak bir adımdır. Seferde Namazı Kısaltmak Âyet-i kerimenin zahirine göre, kasr ile tamam kılmanın a-rasında muhayyerlik olduğu ve hatta tamam kılmanın daha fazi¬letli olduğu zannedilir. Lakin bize (yani Hanefî mezhebine göre seferde namazları) kasr (kısaltarak) kılmak vâcibtir. Bundan kaçınmak mümkün değildir. Bazı âlimlerimiz bunu azîmet diye isimlendirdiler. Bazıları da ruhsat... Düşürmek gerekir, tamam kılmaya yol yoktur. Tam kıl¬maya ruhsat yoktur. Çünkü âyet-i kerimenin manâsı, en hafif ile en ağır arasında muhayyerlik değildir. ikramı Geri Çevirmek ... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"(Seferde dört rek'atli namazların iki rek'at olarak kılınma¬sı,) bir sadakadır. Onu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin üzerinize tasadduk etti. Allah'ın sadakasını kabul edin." Bu hadis-i şerif, seferde namazları tam kılmanın caiz olma¬dığına delâlet eder. Çünkü temlik (mülk edinmeye) ihtimali olmayan bir şeyi tasadduk etmek; mahza düşürmek (namazın rek'atlerinde iskât etmektir. Bu ise) asla reddetmeye ihtimali yoktur... Çünkü bizim için ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin indir¬diği ve meşru kıldığı dine girmek ve onun hükümlerine göre amel etmek vardır.... Bazı Fıkhî Meseleler "El-Eşbâh" isimli kitabda buyuruldu: Bizim yanımızda müsâfir için kasr bir ruhsattır. Bir manâ'da ıskattır (Namazları düşürmektir). Bir manâda da azimettir. Na¬mazı tamamlamak meşru olarak kalmadı. Hatta namazı tam kı¬lan kişi kendisi (namazını tam kılmış olması) sebebiyle günahkâr olur ve namazı fâsid olur... Şöyle ki: Bir kişi, namazlarını tam kılsa ve ilk iki rek'atlerin başında da eğer oturmazsa, namazı fâsid olmuş olur. Farzın rü¬künlerini tamamlamadan önce, ona (farz namaza) nafile namaz bitiştirdiği için namazı fasid olur. Eğer farz namazın ikinci rek'atin sonunda teşehhüd miktarı oturmuş ise bu kendisine kâfidir. Son kıldığı iki rek'at nafile olmuş olur. Fakat bu hareketiyle selâmı te'hîr edip geciktirdiği için kötü etmiş olur... Seferide Namazı Bozan Tefsîrü'l-Haddâdî'de buyuruldu: "Müsâfir olan bir kişi, öğlen (ikindi ve yatsı) farzını, ikinci rek'atte teşehhüd miktarı oturmadan dört rek'at olarak kılarsa onun namazı fasid olmuştur. Sabah namazını dört rek'at kılanlar gibidir..." sözleri bitti. Namazı Kısaltmak Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki: "Sefer ettiğiniz vakit, o namazdan kısmanız artık size bir günah olmaz." Kavl-i şerifini neden bu şekilde namazı kısaltma¬nın bir günah olmadığı şeklinde günâhı nefyederek varid oldu?" Cevâb: Derim ki: Çünkü onlar namazı tam olarak kılmaya a-lışmışlardi. Kısa olarak kıldıklarında akıllarına namazı eksik olarak kıldıkları düşüncesi gelir ve öyle zannederlerdi. O onların kalblerini hoş tutmak için, kendilerinden günahın nefyini açıkladı. Ona tam mutmain olsunlar diyedir. Bu durum; "Hakikat, Safa ile Merve Allah'ın şeâirindendir: onun için her kim hac veya umre niyetiyle Beyt'i ziyaret ederse, tavafı bunlarla yapmasında ona bir günah yoktur. Her kim de gönlünden- kopa¬rak bir hayır işlerse, şüphesiz Allah ecriyle meşkûr kılar, a-lîm'dir" Âyet-i kerimesinde olduğu gibidir... Bununla beraber bu ta¬vaf, bize göre vacip; Şafıîlere göre de rükündür ... Seferin Ruhsatı Sonra muhakkak ki seferin ruhsatında âsî olan kişi de itaat¬kâr kişi gibidir. Hatta kaçan köle ve yol kesici namazlarını kısalta¬rak kılarlar. Çünkü mukîm olan âsi kişi de itaatkâr mukîm gibi mestlerin üzerine bir gün ve bir gece meshetmektedirler... Müsâfır de böyledir. Çünkü sefer mahiyeti itibariyle günah değil¬dir. Âsî olan kişinin maksadına ise itibâr edilmez. "O küfredenlerin size bir fenalık yapmalarından korkuyorsanız," Mâ kablinin üzerine delâlet etmesinden dolayı cevâbı mahzûftür. (2/273) Yani istemediğiniz savaş ve başka bir şeyle size saldırmala¬rından korkarsanız; "Namazdan kısmanız artık size bir günah olmaz." Demektir. Kasrı tsbât Eden Nass Kasr (dört rek'atli farz namazları iki rek'at olarak kısaltarak kılmak) korku anında hususiyetle bu nas (âyet-i kerime) ile sabit¬tir. Emniyet anında ise (seferî durumunda farz namazları kısal¬tarak kılmak) sünnet ile sabittir. Seferî Namazında Korku Mevlânâ Ebûs- Suûd Efendi tefsirinde buyurdular: O (düşmünların saldırma korkusu) seferî namazından sonra zikredilen "korku namazı"nda muteber bir şarttır. Korku namazı cemaatle kılınır. Ama mutlak kasr hakkında ise korku ve düşman tehlikesine itibâr edilmez. Bu konuda bütün âlimlerin ittifakı vardır. Çünkü sünnet-i seniyye onun (seferde iken dört rek'atli farzları iki rek'atolarak kılmanın) meşruiyeti hakkında zahirdir. Âyeti Sünnet Açıkladı Ebûs-Suûd Efendi yine buyurdular: -"Belki biz deriz ki, bu âyet-i kerimenin zahiri, kasrın miktarı ve keyfiyeti hakkında ve kasra taalluk eden namazdan ve kasrın kendisinde uygulandığı kasrın müddeti hakkında hep mücmeldir. Bu konuda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden varid olan; 1 - Seferde emniyet anında namazları kısaltmak, 2- Namazı kısaltmanın dört rek'atli namazlara tahsis edil¬mesi, 3- İki rek'at ve üç rek'atli namazların kisaltılmaması, 4- Kısaltılan namazların da yarı yarı indirilmesi, 5- Kısaltmanın olması için seferin müddetinin tayin edilmesi, 6- Ve bunlara benzer, sefer ilgili izah ve beyân eden hadis-i şeriflerin hepsi bu âyet-i kerimenin icmal olarak ifâde ettiklerini izah etmektedirler..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Seferide Nasıl Namaz Kılardı? Ibni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Mekke ile Medine arasında yolculuk etti. Allah'tan başka hiçbir kimseden korkusu olmadığı halde, (dört rek'atli farz namazları) iki rek'at olarak kıldı." El-Vasît kitabında da böyledir. Kâfirler Düşmandırlar "Muhakkak ki, kâfirler, size açık bir düşman bulunuyorlar." Kâfirlerin size olan düşmalıkları açıktır. Onların düşmanlıkla¬rının tam olmasının icabı olarak; sizi öldürmek veya başka bir se¬beple size saldırmaktadırlar. Düşman karşısında namaz " Ve sen olduğun vakit," (Nerede?) "Onların içlerinde," Düşmandan korkan mü'minlerle beraber olduğun zaman, "Onlara namaz kıldırdığında," Sen onlara namaz kıldırmak istediğin zaman, demektir. Sebeb-i Nüzul tbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Müşrikler, "Zâtü'-r-Rikâ1" gazvesinde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri ve ashabının öğlen namazına kalktıklarını ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin onlara imâm olduğunu gördüklerinde, kendi¬lerine savaşmayı terkettiklerine pişman oldular. Müşriklerin bazı¬ları; -"Bırakın onları! Zira Müslümanlar için bundan başka bir namazları vardır. O namaz onlar için babalarından evladlarından ve mallarından daha sevimlidir," dediler. Bununla ikindi namazını murad ediyorladı. (Müşrikler devam ettiler:) -"Siz Müslümanları, o (ikindi namazına) kalktıklarını gördü¬ğünüzde hemen onlara şiddetli bir şekilde saldırın! Hepsini öldü¬rün!" dediler. Bunun üzerine Cebrail Aleyhisselâm bu âyetleri iki namaz arasında indi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine "korku namaz"ını edâ etme¬nin keyfiyetini öğretti. Böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rini müşriklerin kurmuş oldukları tuzak ve planlardan haberdâr etti . Korku Namazı Cumhur (ı ulemâ'y)a göre: "Salâtü'l-havf" korku namazı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerin¬den sonra bütün ümmeti hakkında meşrû'dur. (Korku namazı sadece Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine mahsus değildi.) Bunun ga¬yesi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine korku namızının kılınış şeklini öğretmesinin maksadı, korku anın¬da ümmetinin kendisine uymasıdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬ne vârid olan hitâb bütün ümmet hakkında geçerlidir. Keşşaf Tefsirinde buyuruldu: -"imamlar (bir ordunun, müfrezenin, topluluğun ve savaş erlerinin başında bulunan idareciler) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin nâib (ve vekilleri)dirler. İmamlar her asırda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ikâme ettiğini ikâme ederler. Hitâb Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine olduğu gibi; aynı zamanda korku halinde bir cemaatle beraber olan bütün imamlaradır. İmamların cemaatle¬rin hazır olan cemaatlerine, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin korku anında hazır olan ashabına namaz kıldırdığı gibi kıldırmalıdır..." Görmüyor musun, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Bunların mallarından bir sadaka al ki, onunla kendilerini hem tathîr edersin, hem tezkiye..." Âyet-i kerimesinin hitabı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ol¬duğu halde, emrinin sadece Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine mah¬sus olmasını ve ondan sonra gelen imamlara (halifelere) olmama¬sını icâbettirmedi. (Zekât toplama âyetinde hitâb Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine olduğu halde, toplama işinin sadece Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine mahsus olmadığı gibi...) Korku namazı da aynen böyledir ... Böylece; "korku namazı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hazır olmasına mahsustur. Çünkü korku namazının kılınabilmesi için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin cemaatin arasında bulunması şart koşulmuştur;" diyenlerin sözleri defedildi ... Korku Namazının Kılınışı "İçlerinden bir kısmı seninle beraber namaza dursun," Sen onları iki taife (bölüğe) böldükten sonra... Onlardan bir bölük de, namaz kılanları korumak için; düşmanın karşısında dur¬sunlar. "(Yanlarına) alsınlar." Seninle beraber kıyam eden taife alsınlar. Bunlar namaz kı¬lanlardır. (Neyi alsınlar?) "Silahlarını." Silahlarını bırakmasınlar ve onları yere koymasınlar... Bun¬dan almakla tabir olundu. Bununla silahlarına gereken itinâyı vermelerini duyurmak içindir. Sanki onlar daha işin başında iken silâhlarını ellerine alıyorlar... lili "Bunlar secdeye vardıklarında," Seninle beraber namaz kılanlar secdeye varıp, rek'atlerini tamamladıklarıda; diğer kısım gelsin," Sonra... Bunlar, daha önce namaz kılanları kollamak için düşmana karşı duranlardır. U "Seninle beraber kılsınlar." "Diğer kısım arkanızda beklesinler." Sizleri kollamak ve korumak için düşmanın karşısına geçsin¬ "Sonra o namaz kılmamış olan Kalan rek'atleri seninle beraber kılsınlar. Âyet-i kerimede her bir taifenin kalan diğer rek'atierin halle¬ri (ve nasıl kılınacağı) açıklanmadı. Bu durum sünnetle açıklandı. Şu cihetle ki: (2/274) îbni Ömer (r.a.) ve İbni Mesûd (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, birinci taifeye ilk rek'ati ve ikinci taifeye'de ikinci rek'ati âyet-i kerimede belirtildiği gibi kıldırdığın¬da; sonra birinci taife geldi. Bu ikinci taife düşmana karşı durma¬ya gitti. Ta ki birinci taife ikinci kırâatsiz (kıyamda hiçbir şey o-kumaksizın) ikinci rek'atlerini kılıp selâm verdiler. Sonra diğer taife geldi. Birinci rek'atlerini kıraatle (namazda fatiha ve zammı sûre okuyarak) kıldılar. Böylece her bir taife iki rek'at namaz kıl¬mış oldu. Bu durum askerler, seferî oldukları veya sabah namazını kıl¬dıkları hâldedir. Çünkü birinci rek'at onun namazının yansıdır. Mukîm iken Korku Namazı Amma askerler mukîm olup (öğlen, ikindi ve yatsı namazı kılmak üzere oldukları) veya akşam namazını kılmak üzere olduk¬larında imam birinci taifeye iki rek'at namaz kıldırır. (Birinci taife¬ye iki rek'at namaz kıldırır, onlar ikinci rek'atın sonunda silâhlarını alıp, düşmanın karşısına gidip, dururlar, sonra diğer taife gelir, Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri bunlara da son iki rek'ati kıldırır. Sonra bunlar, gider, birinci taife gelir kırâatsiz olarak son iki rek'atlerini kılarlar. Sonra bunlar gider diğer taife gelir; kıraatti olarak ilk iki rek'atlerini kılar..) Çünkü bu durumda iki rek'at namazın yarısıdır. İmam Hatâ Ederse El-Kâfî isimli fıkıh kitabında buyuruldu: Akşam namazında imam hata edip, birinci taifeye bir rek'at ve ikinci taifeye de iki rek'at namaz kıldırsa, her iki taifenin de namazı fasit olur . Korku namazının keyfiyeti, 1- Düşman korkusu, 2- Yırtıcı hayvan korkusu, 3- Sel, 4- Yangın, 5- Felâket, 6- Ve benzerî durumlarda, Cemaatle kılınacak olan korku namazının keyfiyeti ve şekli ve tafsılâti Fıkıh kitablarının (Korku namazı bölümü"nde vardır. Daha geniş bilgi isteyen oraya dönüp baksın. Tedbiri Elden Bırakmayın "Alsınlar." Bu taife... "Tedbirlerini," Tedbir, sakınma ve teyakkuz halinde olsunlar. (Daha ne al¬sınlar?) "Ve silahlarını..." İhtiyat Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki: Sakınmak ve tedbir almak manevî şeylerdendir. Ancak silâh gibi a'yân (eşya) kabilinden olan şeylere taalluk eden "almak'a nasıl taalluk edilir?" Cevâb: Derim ki: "İhtiyat tedbirlerini alsınlar" kavl-i şerifi) kinaye ile istiare kabilindendir. Çünkü burada, >bU Sakınmak ve tedbir almak, gazinin kullandığı âlete benzetildi. almanın kendisine taalluk etmesi, içten gizli olan bu teşbihe delil kılındı. Böylece "istiâre-i tahyîliyye" olmuş oldu. Burada almanın, silâhlara olan isnadının hakikat; ve almanın, Sakınmak ve tedbir almaya isnadının mecazî olması haysiyetiyle hakikat ile mecazın arasının toplanması gerekmez. Bu şundandır; onun alınması hakikat, vukuu ise mecazîdir. Anla! Maksat Caydırıcı Olmaktır Bu defada Sakınmak ve tedbir almanın ziyâde ile emredilmesi, belki o yerin kâfirlerin çok olması ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber namaz kılıp meşgû! olan kişinin meşgûliyetiyle meşgul olmalarına vakıf olmasına bağlıdır. Daha öncesinde ise kâfirler, Müslümanların belki savaş için ayağa kalktıklarını zannederler. Her iki taifenin tedbir ve silâh alma mükellefiyetinde olmalarının sebebi; çünkü yer namaz ile meşgul olma yeridir; silâh ile karşılaşma ve silâh alma yeri değildir. Tedbir ve silâh almanın zikrinden kaçınmak ise; düşmanların hücumlarına yol açardı. Âyet-i kerimenin sonrası bunu beyân et¬tiği gibi... İmâm Vahidî (r.h.) "ihtiyat tedbirlerini alsınlar" kavl-i şerifıinin tefsirinde buyurdular: -"Namazda korkan kişinin fikrinin (ve düşüncesinin) bazısı¬nın namazın dışında kalmasına ruhsattır..." Kâfirlerin Niyyeti "Kâfirler arzu ederler ki, silahlarınızdan ve eşyanızdan bir gafil bulunsanız da, size birdenbire bir baskın bassalar..." , "Arzu etti." (kim?) "O kimseler ki," "Kafir oldular," (neyi arzu ettiler?) "Siz gafil bulunsanız," (Neden gâfıl olsanız?) "Silâhlarınızdan," (daha?) "Ve eşyanızdan," (bütün bunları niçin isterler?) "Meyletsinler (baskın bassınlar,)" (kime?) "Sizin üzerinize," (nasıl?) Şa "Meyil ve baskın," (öyle baskın ki) "Bir... (Bîrden bire...)" Hitâb, iltifat yoluyla her iki taifeyedir. Kâfirler, size üstün gelmeyi temenni etmektedirler. Büyük bir şiddetle bir defadan size saldırmak için fırsat kollamaktadırlar. Burada geçen, "Ve eşyanızdan," murad, harbte kendisinden faydalandığınız eşya demektir. Yoksa mutlak eşya, demek değildir. Emniyet Anında "Eğer yağan yağmurdan bir eziyet varsa veya hasta iseniz, silahlan bırakmanızda beis yoktur." "Bir günah (ve beis) yoktur" (kimin üzerine? "Sizin üzerinize," "Eğer varsa," (kimde?) i "Sizde," (ne?) "Bir eziyet," "Yağmurdan," "Veya siz olduysanız" (ne olduysanız?) "Hastalar," (Bütün bu durumlarda ne günah değildir?) "Koymanız (ve bırakmanız," (neyi) "Silâhlarınızı," Yağmurdan ıslanmaları sebebiyle silahlarının kendilerine a-ğır gelmelerinden dolayı silahlarını taşımamaya ve bırakmaya kendilerine bir ruhsattır... Veya hastalıktan zayıf düşmelerinden dolayı silahı bırakmaya ruhsattır. Bu durum korku namazında silah almanın vucûbunu te'yid edip destekler, müstahablığını değil... Korku Namazında Silâh Fâkihler buyurdular: Korku namazında silâh taşımak müstehabtır. Çünkü silâh taşımak namazda yapılan İşlerden değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin; "Ve ihtiyatlı bulunsunlar ve silahlarını yanlarına alsınlar." Kavl-i şerifi mendûb üzerine hamledilir... Her Şeye Rağman İhtiyatlı Olmalıdır "Bununla beraber, ihtiyatınızı elden bırakmayın." Bununla beraber mü'minlere ihtiyat ve tedbirlerini almaları¬nı emretti. Yani teyakkuz ve ihtiyat halinde olmayı emretti ki, düşman hiyle ile ansızın üzerlerine hücum etmesin... Hikaye (Hoşgörü ve Aff) tbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Benî Enmâ kabilesiyle savaştı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları hezimete uğrattı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve sahâbe-i kiram (r.a.) hazerâtı bir yere konakladılar. Hiçbir düşman görünmüyordu. Sahabeler, silâhlarını bıraktılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, haceti için yürüdü. Silâhını yere koy¬du. Hatta vadiyi geçti, kimse gömmüyordu. Gökten hafifçe yağ¬mur serpişiyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle sahabelerin ara¬sında vadi vardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bir ağacın kökünde oturdu. Gavras bin el-Hâris el- Muhâribî, (isimli kâfir) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini gördü. Dağdan indi. Beraberinde kılıcı vardı. Beraberindekilere; -"Eğer ben bu gün Muhammedi öldürmezsem, Allah benim canımı alsın!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onun farkında değildi. O geldi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin başında durdu. Kılıcını kınından çıkarttı. Ve: -"Ey Muhammedi Şu an seni elimden kurtaracak olan kim?" diye bağırdı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, -"Allâhü Teâlâ Azze ve Celle," buyurdu. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri dua ettiler. -"Allâhım! Gavras bin el-Haris'ten dilediğin şeyle beni kurtarî" Sonra, Gavras bin el-Hâris, kılıcıyla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerini vurmaya yeltendi.(2/275) Tam kılıcını indirirken, iki omuzunun arasında mızrakla dürtüklenmiş gibi yüz üstü yere tökezledi. Elinden kılıcı düştü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri olduğu yerden ayağa kalktı. Onun kılıcını eline aldı. Sonra ona: -"Ey Gavras, şimdi kim seni benden kurtaracak?" dedi. O; -"Hiç kimse!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona: -"Ey Gavras, Allah'tan başka ilâh olmadığına, Muhammed (s.a.v.)'ın Allâhı kulu ve rasûlü, olduğuna şehâdet et, sana kılıcını veririm" dedi. Gavras, -"Hayır!... Lakin bundan sonra ebediyyen seninle savaş et¬meyeceğime ve senin aleyhine hiçbir kimseye düşmanlık olarak yardım etmeyeceğime şehâdet ederim," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onun kılıcını kendisine verdi. Gavras; -"Vallahi sen benden daha hayırlısın!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, -"Bunda (hayırlı) olmada ben senden daha çok hak sahibi¬yim" buyurdu. Gavras, arkadaşlarına döndü. Hadiseyi onlara anlattı. Onun beraberindeki savaşçıların çoğu Müslüman oldular. Müslümanla¬rın saffına katıldılar. Daha sonra vadî (yağan yağmur) sakinleşince Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabına döndü... Olup bitenleri ashabına ha¬ber verdi. Kâfirlere Azab Var "Çünkü Allah, kâfirler için mühîn (alçaltıcı) bir azab hazırlamıştır. "Çünkü Allah," "Hazırladı." (Kimler için?) s "Kâfirler için," (neyi?) "Bir azab," (öyle azab ki?) 'Alçak edici," İhtiyat ve tedbir alma emrinin ta'Iili'dir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri, kâfirlere karşı size yardım etmek ve kâfirleri rezîl ve rüsvây etmek suretiyle kâfirlere çok alçaltıcı bir azab hazırladı. İşlerinizde ihtimam edin. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfirlere hazırlamış olduğu azabın sizin elinizden onlara ulaşması için, işlerinizde ihti¬mam edin ve mübâreşet sebeblerini ihmâl etmeyin. Zikredin "O korkulu zamanda namazı kıldınız mı!" Korku namazını kıldıktan sonra... Yani anlatılan şekilde kor¬ku namazını edâ edip; ondan fariğ olduktan sonra... Bundan zahir olup anlaşıldı ki:"kaza," vaktinde edâ edilen şeylerde de (yani edâ manâsında da) kullanılır. Yine şu kavli şerifte de (kaza, edâ manasınadır:) "Nihayet menâsikinizi bitirdiniz mi, vaktiyle atalarınızı andı¬ğınız gibi, hatta daha şiddetli bir anışla Allah'ı anın, zikredin; çün¬kü nâsın kimisi "Rabbena!" der; "bize dünyada ver". Buna âhirette kısmet yoktur." Ayakta ve Yatarken Zikredin i "Hep Allah'ı zikredin." Olduğunuz halde, (ne olduğunuz halde?) "Ayakta..." Ayakta olduğunuz halde, (daha?) Ve otururken," Oturmuş olduğunuz halde... (daha?) "Ve yanlarınız üzerinde..." Yatmış olduğunuz halde, hep Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini ziketmeye devam edin. Savaş Halinde Bile Zikredin 1- Murakabe, 2- Münâcât 3- Ve Ona dua etmeyi muhâzafa edin. (Unutmayın). Bütün hallerde ve hatta, 1- Müsabaka 2- Ve savaş halinde bile... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikredin... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Bir düşman kümesiyle karşılaş¬tığınız vakit, sebat edin ve Allah'ı çok zikreyleyin ki, felaha erebilesiniz. Ta'dîl-i Erkân "Derken korkudan itmi'nan bulduğunuz vakit" Kalbiniz korkudan sükûnet bulduğu, harbin ve ağırlıkların¬dan sonra emniyete kavuştuğunuz vakit; "Namazı tam erkâmyla eda edin," 0 zaman da vakti giren namazı tam erkâniyle kılın, demek¬tir. Yani namazı ta'dîl-i erkânı ve şartlarına riâyet ederek kılın. Namazda Kıyam Burada geçen, "zikri" umûmî manâya hamledip, dille yapılan zikir ve namaz olarak anlayan Hanefî (mezhebinin âlim)lerinin bu âyet-i kerimenin: "Gerek ayakta ve gerek otururken ve gerek yanlarınız üzerinde hep Allah'ı zikredin." Kavl-i şerifin tefsirinde şöyle demeleri gerekir: "Namaz kılmayı murad ettiğinizde, Sıhhat halinizde ve ayakta kılmaya kudretiniz varsa; ayakta kılın, Hasta olup ayakta kılmaktan âciz olduğunuzda oturarak kılın. Oturmaktan âciz olduğunuz (daha kötü hastalık) ve hallerinizde de yan üzerine yatarak namaz kılın..." Namazın Vakiteri "Çünkü namaz, mü'minlerin üzerine muayyen vakitlerle yazılı bir farz bulunuyor." Namaz, vakitleri belirlenerek farz kılınmıştır Mücâhid (r.h.) buyurdular: "Namazın vakitlerini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, takdir buyurup Müslümanlara farz kıldı. Korku anında da meşru olan şekil üzere elbette namazın kılınması gerekir." Denildi: Namaz, hazer (ikâmet halinde) dört rek'at olarak; seferde de iki rek'at olarak takdir edilip farz kılındı. Her vakitte kendisinde takdir edilen rek'atleri mutlaka kılmak lazımdır. Vakitlerin tayini "Şerhu'l-Hikemi'l-Attâiyye" de buyuruldu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarında bulunan ve kendisini amellere baliğ olmaktan kesecek, bıkkınlık ve usanç verecek şeylerin varlığını bildiğinden dolayı; taat ve ibâdetleri vakitlendirdi. Günde beş vakit namazı farz etti. Her sene bir ay Ramazan-ı şerif orucunu farz kıldı. İki yüzde beşi (kırkta biri) zekât vermeyi farz etti. Ömründe bir defa hacc edip Kâ'beyi ziyaret etmeyi farz kıldı. Bütün bunlar, kullarının üzerine kulluğun kolay gelmesi içindir. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ibâdetlere muayyen vakitler tayin etmeseydi; elbette "tasvîf (yakında yaparım düşüncesinin) varlığı onları ibâdetlerden men ederdi... 1- İbâdetleri ertelemek.. 2- Şımarıklık, 3- Tembellik, 4- Nefsin hevâsma tabi olmak, 5- Ve benzeri hallerle muamele ve ibâdetlerini terkederlerdi.... İbâdetlerin vakitlerinin geniş olması, kulun elinde ihtiyar (seçimini yapma özgürlük) hissesinin kalması içindir... İşte vaktin sırrı budur...." Elli Vakit Sevabı Namaz mirâc gecesi, ümmetin üzerine elli vakit olarak farz kılındı. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu ümmetten namazın vakitlerini hafifletti. Ve onlara her vakit için on vakit namaz sevabını verdi. Böylece elii vakit namazın sevabını beş vakit namazın içinde koydu.... Kıyamet Günü Ellibin Sene Âlimler buyurdular: Kâfirler hakkında kıyamet gününün ellibin sene olmasının yönü şundandır; çünkü kâfirler, (iman etmeyerek) elli vakti zayi ettiler. Böylece her bir namaz için bin sene ile cezalandırıldılar. Şu sözleriyle kendileri haklarında ikrar ettikleri gibi: -"Nedir sizi sekara sokan?" Derler(melekler): (Kâfirler de) Biz namaz kılanlardan değildik." Kaza Namazlarına Ceza Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Kim bir vakit namazı vakti çıkasıya kadar terk ederse; sonra kaza ederse; Cehennemde bir Hukub azap olunur. Bir Hukup seksen yıldır. Her sene üç yüz altmış gündür. (Ahiret'in) her günü, dünya günleriyle bin sene kadardır." Yani namazı kaza vaktine kadar terkettiği için günahkâr oldu... Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, namazı kazâ'ya bırakma su¬çundan dolayı kendisine ceza verecek olsa, cezası bu kadar olur¬du, demektir... Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kerem sahibidir. Kişi, nama¬zını kazaya bıraktığı için tevbe ettiği zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri de kuluna ceza vermemekle ona kerem ve iyilikte bulunur." Mişkâtü'l-Envâr" isimli kitab'da böyledir... (2/276) Namazı terkin Cezası Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Beş taife vardır ki ateşleri asla sönmez, kurtları (mezarla¬rında kendilerini yiyen böcekleri) hiç ölmez ve kendilerinden azabı hafifletilmez. Onlar: 1 - Allah'a şirk koşan müşrik, 2- Anne ve babasına isyan eden, 3- Komşusunun hanımı ile zina eden, 4- Kardeşini (dindaşını) zalim bir sultana teslim eden, 5- Müezzinin ezan sesini işitip de özürsüz olarak icabet etmeyen erkek veya kadın122..." Yani özürsüz olarak namazını vaktinde kilmayıp geciktiren, demektir.... "Ravzatü'l-UIemâ" isimli kitab'da da böyledir. Tevhid'ten Sonra Namaz Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri, tevhid ve imandan sonra, kendisi¬ne namazdan daha sevgili gelen hiçbir şeyi mahlukatının üzerine farz kılmadı. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine namazdan daha sev¬gili bir şey olmuş olsaydı (elbette) melekler onunla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet ederlerdi. Meleklerin kimi rükû'da, kimi sec¬dede ve kimi kıyamda ve kimi de ka'dede olup teşehhudte otur¬maktadır..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'m Son Vasıyyeti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine en son vahyedilen (yani Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin en son konuşması ve vasiyyet ettiği Şey; "Namaz ve ellerinizin malik olduğu köleler!" olmuştur. Daimî Namaz Kılanlar Bil ki, muhakkak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bazı kulları var¬dır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara dâima namaz kılma halini bahsetmiştir. Bunlar; "Daima namazlarının içinde olanlardır." Ta ezelden ebede kadar... Bu kasır (ve noksan) akıl ile idrâk edilecek şeyler değildir. Bunu ancak alîm billâh olanlar anlar... Te'vilât-i Necmıyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: "Çünkü namaz, müminlerin üzerine muayyen vakitlerle yazılı bir farz bulunuyor." Bütün vakitlerde farz olunmuş! "Namazı tam erkânıyla eda edin," Kavli şerifiyle farz olunduğu zaman, bütün vakitler farz i-di... Namaza devam edin, demektir. Daha sonra, insaniyetin zayıflığınden dolayı zarûreten, beş vakitte beş namaz olarak kı¬lınmasına ruhsat verildi... Miraç gecesinde elli vakit olarak farz kılındıktan sonra beş vakit olarak indirilip farz kılındığı gibi... Na¬maz, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şefaati ile bu ümmetin avâmına beş vakit olarak farz kılındı. Yoksa namaz, havas (Allah'ın hâs kullan) için "devâmü's-salât" daîmî namaz sabit oldu, şu kavl-i şerif ile: "Onlar ki namazlarına müdavimdirler." Âşıkların Namazı Daimîdir MesnevTde buyuruldu: Günlük namaz beş vakittir... devamlıdır... O başlardaki sekerât (cezbeler) değil beş vakit, nice yüzbinlerce vakitle bile teskin olmaz... Çünkü âşıklar "Seyrek seyrek ziyaret Emrinin " dışindadırlar. Sadıkların (ve aşıkların) canı son derece susamıştır. Balıkların vazifesi, "Seyrek seyrek ziyaret" değildir. Balıklar bu emrin dışındadırlar. Çünkü balıklar denizsiz ölürler... Deniz suyu korkunçtur. Ama balıklar için bir yudumluk sudur... Tehlikesizdir. (Balıklar denizde boğulmaz!...) Aşıklara bir anlık ayrılık bir yıl gibi gelir. Bir yıllık vuslat ise onlara hayâl gibi gelir... Hiç kimse kendisine "Seyrek seyrek ziyaret" demez. Hiçkimse kendisine nöbetle dostluk etmez... Âşıkın kalbinde sadece sevgili vardır. Onların arasında bir fark, onları ayıracak bir kimse yoktur." Yüce Meali: Düşmanınız olan kavmi takip etmekte za'af göstermeyin. Eğer siz elemleniyorsanız, şüphe yok ki, sizin elemlendiğiniz gibi onlar da elemleniyorlardır. Kaldı ki siz, Allah'tan onların ümit edemeyecekleri şeyler umuyorsunuz. Allah da alîm, hakîm bulunuyor. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Düşmanınız olan kavmi takip etmekte za'af göstermeyin." Sebeb-i Nüzul Küçük Bedir hakkında nazil oldu. Küçük Bedir Kinane oğullarının Pazar (ve panayır) yeridir. Her sene orada sekiz gün toplanırlardı. Rivayet olundu: Ebû Süfyân Uhud savaşından ayrılırken, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine seslendi: -"Ey Muhammedi Bizim mîâdımız (buluşma ve savaşma vaktimiz) gelecek sene Bedir olsun... Eğer dilersen!" (Ebû Süfyânın bu savaş çağrısına) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri karşılık verdiler: -İnşallahüTeâlâ...." Ertesi sene geldiğinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Ebû Süfyânin kalbine korku saldı. Söylediği söze pişman oldu. Ebû Süfyân, Nuaym bin Mes'ûd'u (propaganda yapması ve müşrikleri büyütürek) mü'minleri korkutması ve onların Küçük Bedire çıkmaktan alıkoyması için Medine-i münevveye gönderdi. Nuaym, Medine-i münevvereye geldiğinde, mü'minlerin savaşa çıkmak üzere hazırlık yaptığını gördü. Onlara: -"Haberiniz olsun, insanlar, sizin için tahşidât yaptılar; (sizin için toplanıp bir araya geldiler); onun için onlardan korkun." (Nuaymın propagandası ile) mü'minlerin arasına bir gevşe¬me ve yılma girdi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Elbette ben çıkacağım! Velev ki benimle berabar hiçbir kimse çıkmasa bile... (Ben tek başıma savaşa gideceğimi)" İşte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime indi: "Düşmanınız olan kavmi takip etmekte za'af göstermeyin. Eğer siz elemleniyorsanız, şüphe yok ki, sizin elemlendiğiniz gibi onlar da elemleniyorlardır. Kaldı ki siz, Allah'tan onların ümit e-demeyecekleri şeyler umuyorsunuz. Allah da alîm, hakîm bulunu¬yor." Bu âyet-i kerimeyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Nuaym'ın sözleri (menfî propagandası vesilesiyle) bazı sahabelerin, Ebû Süfyânm kavmini (müşrikleri) arama ve onlarla karşılaşıp savaşma konu¬sunda içlerine giren gevşeme ve zayıflığı işrâd buyurdu. "Düşmanınız olan kavmi takip etmekte zaaf göstermeyin." Yılmayın, savaşla kâfirlerin peşine takılıp onları aramada za¬afa düşmeyin. Yani Uhud günü başınıza gelen öldürülme (şehid olma) ve yaralanmalar, size yılgınlık ve zaaf vermesin!... Onlar da Çekiyorlar "Eğer siz elemleniyorsanız (acı çekiyorsanız)," Yaralardan... "Şüphe yok ki, onlar da.." Kavim... Müşriklerde... "Sizin elemlendiğiniz (acı çektiğiniz) gibi onlar da elemleniyorlardır (acı çekiyorlardir)." Savaştan dolayı sizin bir takım kayıplarınız varsa; bu da, si¬zin yaralardan dolayı acı çekmenizdir; (iyi bilin ki,) bu kayıp ve acı¬larınızın misli de onlarda da vardır. Onların da kayıpları var ve on¬lar da acı çekiyorlar... Halbuki sizi harbe çağıran bir davetçiniz ve onların sahib olmadığı bir savaşma sebebiniz vardır. Bu sebebe şu kavl-i şerif ile işaret edildi: "Kaldı ki siz, Allah'tan ümit ediyorsunuz," Sevâb ve nusret (ilâhîyardım bekliyorsunuz)... "Onların ümit edemeyecekleri şeyleri..." Ve'1-hâsıl, sizin çektiğiniz elemler ve acılar size mahsus bir şey değildir. Belki bu acılar sizinle onların arasında müşterektir. Sonra onlar (müşrik ve kâfir oldukları halde) buna sabrediyorlar da size ne oluyor da siz sabretmiyorsunuz? Halbuki sabretme hususunda siz onlardan daha evlâsınız ... Çünkü sizler, asla on¬ların hatırlarına ve akıllarına bile gelmeyen; 1- Dininizi, diğer dinler üzerine izhâr etmek, 2- Nusret (İlâhîyardım...) 3- Âheritte sevâb, 4- Ve rahmet ümit etmektesiniz.... "Ve Allah alîm'dir..." İlimde mübalağa sahibidir. Allah sizin amellerinizi ve kalblerinizde gizlediklerinizi bilir. Emrettiği, nehyettiği ve her şeyde hikmet sahibidir... Emirlere Bağlanmak Onun için buna (düşmanları takib etmede Allah'ın rasûlü s.a.v. hazretlerine) hemen tabi olun ve (Allah'ın emir ve yasakları¬na imtisalda) ciddiyetle gayret edin. Çünkü bunda güzel âkibet vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin düşmanlarla savaş için karşılaş¬ma emrinde elbette; 1 - Büyük bir himmet, 2- Baliğ olmuş bir kemâl, 3- ve herkese şâmil tam bir maslahat vardır. Bundan dolayı savaşmak için düşmanları arayın ve talep edin. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müşriklere dünyada sizin elinizle azâb edecek ve âhirette zebanilerin elleriyle azâb e-decektir. (2/277) Sünnettüllâh "O halde evvelkilerin (daha önce yaşayan kâfirlerin başına gelen) sünnetinden başka ne gözetirler?" Sünnetüllah, peygamberlerini yalanlayan kavimlere azab in¬dirmektir. "O halde Allah'ın sünnetine bir tebdil (değiştirme) bulamaz¬sın," Azab etmeyi, azab etmek veya azab etmemek sünnetini azab etmek olarak değiştiğini göremezsiniz! "Allah'ın sünnetine bir tahvil de bulamazsın!" Azabın kendilerinden başkalarına nakledildiği şeklinde bir tahvil de göremezsin! Cesur Olun Vel-Hâsıl, sünnetin kendisinde asla değişiklik ve tahvil yok¬tur. Sünnetin mahalli değişmez. Zira muhakkak ki onların alevinde ilâhî söz tahakkuk etti. Allah'ın katında söz değişmez. Bu âyet-i kerimede kâfirlere karşı cesur, şecaat ve kahra¬man ve kâfirlere karşı sert ve katı olmayı teşvik vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğ gibi: "Ey o bütün iymân edenleri Kâfirlerin size yakın olanlarıyla çarpışın. Hem onlar sizde kalın bir kuvvet görsünler... Ve bilin ki Allah korunanlarla beraberdir.” Denildi: Yuşumaklık ve mülâyemet cesur cana âfettir... iple vurulmaz sırtına o dikenli sırtlı kirpinin... Cihâd Günahların Bağışlanmasına Vesiledir Selmân-ı Farisi (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Kâfirlerle olan muharebe esnasında mü'minin kalbi çarptığı zaman; Nesîm (hoş latîf son bahar) rüzganyla ağaç yapraklan döküldüğü gibi, mü'minin günahları da dökülür..." Gurura Kapılmamak Atiyye bin Kays (r.h.) buyurdular: Ben gazaya çıktığım zaman, eğer aklıma sayımızın çokluğu gelirse; gurura kapılmak korkusundan geri dönerim. Eğer sayımı¬zın azlığı aklıma gelirse; o zaman da; -"Havi ve kuvvet (cinsi) yoktur. Ancak ve ancak Aliyy ve Azîm olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyledir..." derim..." Behrâm'ın Düşüncesi Behrâm'ın (manâlı) sözlerindendir: "Her kim ki başı tac sahibiyse... (Sertaç ise...) Onun gönlü katılık sahibi ve baş uçurmak yana olması ge¬rekir..." Sulhu Salâh tçin Buyurdular: Her kim mülk hanesini korumak için ayak tepmezse... O kişi yakinen bilsin, malı, başı ve her nesi varsa elinden oy¬naşa oynaşa çıkar... Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretlerinin hikmetli sözlerindendir: Harb elbisesini giymek yakışır adama... Mihmet çekmek istemiyorsa savaşa hazır olup silâhını ku-şanmalıdır . Kalbe Bağlı Bu fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: -"Cesedimden ruhum mesabesinde olan senedim (dayana-ğım) olan şeyhimden işittim. Buyurdular: -"İslâm askerlerine nisbetle Sultân ve Vezir, a'zâ ve insanî organlara nisbetle kalb gibidirler. Sultan sebat ettiği zaman ordu da sebat eder. Nasıl ki kalb salih olup düzelince bütün cesedin hepsi düzelir .... Büyükler Örnektir Eğer imam (başkan, padişah, komutan veya emir)in cihâd'a yönelmesi on mertebe ise, kavminin (ve askerlerinin) yönelmesi bir mertebe olur. Eğer imam yüz mertebe ileri atılırsa, kavmi ve askerleri on mertebe ileri atılır. Ama imamın geri kaçması ise tam bunun tersidir. imam bir adım geri çekilirse, ordu on adım çekilir. İmam on adım geri çekilirse, ordu yüz adım geri çekilir ... Cihâdtan Maksad Bir memlekete girmek ve orayı fethetmek, şehirlerin geniş¬lemesi, genişliğe ve nimetlere kavuşmak babında ve niyyetiyle olmamalıdır... Her mücâhid elbette dinî hizmette bulunması gerekir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül etmelidir. Allah'ın vaadine i-nanmalı ve güvenmelidir. Belâlara sabretmelidir. "Tâ ki yazılan müddet, sonunu buluncaya kadar..." Dayanmalı ve sabretmelidir. Kapıya geldiği zaman, emniyyette acele etmemelidir. İste¬nen fethin gecikmesinden dolayı mahzun olup üzülmemeli ve gevşememefidir. Belki Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yakın bir zaman fetih ve nusreti (yardımı) ile genişlik ve sevinç bahşetmesini bek¬lemelidir... Çünkü kalblerin inkisarı gayb kapılarının anahtarı ve çeşit çeşit (maddî ve manevî) fütuhatın açılmasına vesile'dir... Tasavvuf? Manâlar Âyet-i kerime'de şu işaretler vardır: "Düşmanınız olan kavmi takip et¬mekte za'af göstermeyin." Nefsi ve sıfatlarını takip etmek ve onlarla mücâhede etmek¬ten zaafa düşmeyin. "Eğer siz elemieniyorsanız (acı çekiyorsanız,)"Nefıs ve sıfatlarıyla mücâhede etmekte... Ve sizler 1 - Riyâzatlara tabi oluyor, 2- Mücâhedeler, 3- Taatlara devam, 4- ibâdetlere sarılmak, 5- Zikre devam etmek, 6- Kalble murâkebe, 7- Hakkı aramak... 8- (Maneviyat ehli katında) kabul görmek, 9- Yüce makamlara vâsıl olmak için acı çekiyorsanız; "Şüphe yok ki onlar da," Yani nefis ve beden de; 1- Dünyevî şehvetleri, 2- Hayvanî lezzetleri, 3- Cismânî muradları aramada; "Elemleniyorlar (acı çekiyorlar)" Bunları isteme yoluna koyuluyorlar... "Sizin elemlendiğiniz gibi,.. Kaldı ki siz, Allah'tan umuyorsunuz..." Siz Allah'tan ezelî bahşişleri ve ebedi marifetleri umuyorsunuz... "Onların ümit edemeyecekleri şeyler..." Rezil ve alçak nefsin bütün gayret ve himmeti aşağılık şey¬lerdir. Onlarda kusurlarından dolayı dünyevî maksadlann ötesine geçmez... "Allah idi..."Ezelde.... "Alîm," Mahluklarının herbir sınıfının istidadlarını bilmektedir. "Hakîm," Mahlukatından herbiri için hükmettiği maksadlar ve meşreblerinde hikmet sahibidir... "Her kısım insanlar kendi meşrebini (su alacağı menbai) bildi." "Her hizib kendilerindekine güvenmektedir." Kitab İndirildi Yüce Meali: Elhak; biz sana bihakkın Kitâb indirdik ki, insanlar arasın¬da Allah'ın sana gösterdiği veçhile hükmedesin. Hâinlere müda¬faa vekili olma!...105 Ve Allah'a istiğfar eyle. Çünkü Allah; gafur, rahîm bulunu¬yor. 106 Nefislerine hıyanet edip duranlar tarafından mücadeleye kalkışma. Çünkü Allah, vebal yüklenen, hıyânetkâr olan kimse¬leri sevmez.107 İnsanlardan gizlemeye çalışırlar da, Allah'dan gizlemeyi düşünmezler. Halbuki O'nun razı olmayacağı tezviratı tertip e-derlerken, O yanı başlarında... Hem Allah, her ne yaparlarsa muhît bulunuyor.108 Haydi siz öyle yaptınız; bu dünya hayat'ta tuttunuz tarafla¬rından mücadele ediverdiniz. Fakat kıyamet günü onlar tarafın¬dan Allah ile kim mücadele edecek veya üzerlerinden kim vekil olacak?109 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Muhakkak; biz sana Kitâb indirdik/J İnzal ederek Kurrân-ı indirdik. "Bihakkın," Sebeb-i Nüzul (Hikaye) Rivayet olundu: Ensâr'dan bir adam vardı. Ona Tu'me bin Übeyrik deniliyor¬du. Beni Zafer kabilesindendi. Bu adam komşusu Katâde bin Nu'mân (r.a.)'ın evinden, un çuvalının içinde bulunan zırhını çaldı. (Z/278) Un, çuvaldaki delikten yere dökülmeye başladı. Bunu Ya-hudî Zeyd bin Semîn'in yanında gizledi. Zırh Tu'mede arandı ama, bulunmadı. Tu'me, "zırhı almadığına ve zırh hakkında bir bilgisi¬nin olmadığına" dair yemin ettirildi. Tu'me yemin ettikten sonra serbest bırakıldı . Un'un izi takip edildi. Un onları ta Yahudînin evine kadar götürdü. Orada sona erdi. Yahudîyi tutukladılar. Ya-hudî; -"Bunu bana Tu'me verdi," dedi. Bu konuda Yahudilerden bir çok kişiyi şâhid olarak getirtti. Benî Zafer (Tu'menin kabilesi): -"Haydi! Kalkın Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gidelim! On¬dan sahibiniz (kabilenize mensûb olan) Tu'me'den rezil edici çir¬kin bühtan ve iftirayı defetmesi için Yahudî ile mücâdele etmesini isteyin!" dediler. Zafer kabilesinin mensûbları Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazretlerine, Yahudîyi cezalandırması ve kendilerinin Tu'menin hırsızlık yapmaktan berî (tertemiz) ol¬duğuna şahitlik ettiklerinden dolayı Yahudînin elinin kesilmesini ve Yahudînin hırsız olduğuna hükmedilmesini söylediler... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onların dediklerini hemen ka¬bul edip yapmadı. Çünkü her iki tarafın da kendilerine göre şahit¬liği bozacak şâhidleri ve şahid olunanları vardı. Fakat Müslüman¬lardan olan şahitliğin (doğru oldukları) zahirdi. Bundan dolayı E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri tabiî olarak o hâinlere (kavimleri için adaleti yanıltanlara) meyledecek gibi oldu... Davayı Tu'me'den savıp hırsızın Yahudî olduğuna inanır gibi oldu. Ama bununla hükmetmedi. Durakladı. Vahyin gelmesini bekledi. İşte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu.... Bu â-yet-i kerime Tu'me'nin lehine ve Yahudînin aleyhine karar ver¬mekten Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini nehyetti. Bu âyet-i kerime, Tu'me ve şahidlerinin yalancı olduklarını ve Yahudînin de bu cürümden (suçtan) berî ve uzak olduğunu tenbih buyurdu. (Kur'ân-i Kerim niçin indirildi?) "İnsanlar arasında Allah'ın sana gösterdiği veçhile hükmedesin." Sana tarif ettiği ve sana vahyettiği şekilde insanlar arasında hükmedesin... ilijf "Sana gösterdi," (fiilinde murad edilen manâ), gözle görmek değildir... İlim manasına değildir... Yoksa üç mefûl al¬mayı gerektirmezdi. Belki bu fiil, marifet ve itikad manâsına olan cJ, "itikad ettim," fiilindendir... Bilinen marifet, rü'yet (görmek) olarak isimlendirildi. Çünkü marifet, kuvvet, zahir olmak, şüphe vecihlerinden halis olma yönünden görme yerine geçerli olduğu içindir. Adâletizlik Edenler "Olma!..." Bununla hükmet! Ve olma: (kimler için olma?) "Hâinlere" Hainler için olma...Onlardan davayı savma... Hâin, Tu'me ve kabilesinden ona yardım edenlerdir. Rivayet olundu: Zira kavmi, bu hırsızlığın Tu'me'nin ameli olduğunu biliyor¬lardı. Çünkü Tu'me, câhiliyet döneminde hırsızdı. Lakin Tu'me'nin kavmi, bir gece boyunca oturdular, konuştular, istişare ettiler ve sonuçta hırsızlığın cezasını Tu'me'den defetmek için Yahudînin aleyhinde şahitlik yapmaya karar verdiler. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cümlesini "Hâ¬inler" diye vasıflandırdı. Veya &*&* "Hâinler" den murad, onun siyretiyle (ahlakıyla) ahlaklanan herkestir... (Hâinler için ne olma?) "Müdafaa vekili olma!..." Onun beraat etmesi için müdafaa vekili olup onları savun¬ma... Ve onlar için Yahudîye de hasım olma! Yahudînin suçlulu¬ğuna hükmetme! İstiğfar Et "Ve Allah'a istiğfar eyle," Onların (Zafer kabilesinden bir cemaat Müslümanin) şahitlik etmelerine güvenerek onların lehine karar vermeye meylettiğin için Allah'tan bağışlama dile... Ebrârın İyilikleri... İbnü'ş-Şeyh (r.h.) buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden bu hüküm hakkında bir hikmet sadır oldu; eğer arzusu hüküm olarak vaki olsaydı o za¬man kendi nefsinde hatâ olurdu... (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri, Müslümanların şehâdetleri ve eşyanın Yahudînin evinde bulun¬ması hücceti üzerine sadece düşündüğünden...) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu özründen dolayı kendisine istiğfar etmesini emretti. Her ne kadar bu konuda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın katında ma'zûr isede... Bu durum; -"Ebrârın iyilikleri, mukarrabînin seyyiâtıdır" (başka ifade ile: Allah'a yakın kimselerin hataları iyilerin iyilikleridir...) hikmetine binâendir... "Çünkü Allah; gafur, rahîm bulunuyor." eder... uyor. Kendisine istiğfar edenlere mağfiret ve rahmette mübalağa Hâinleri Savunma "Nefislerine hıyanet e-dip duranlar tarafından mücadeleye kalkışma. "Hıyanet etmek," ve «ılı "Hıyanet," ma'sıyet ve günahla hainlik etmek manasınadır. Burada, lillrı 5y£~ "Nefislerine hıyanet edip duranlar," diye buyuruldu. Bunlar zahiren her ne kadar kendi nefislerine hıyanet etmiyorlarsa da; çünkü muhakkak ki onların hıyanetlerinin zararı kendi nefislerine dönmektedir. (Meselâ) başkasına zulmeden kişi İçin; "O ancak kendisine zulmetti." denildiği gibidir... Yalancı Şahitler Haddâdî tefsirinde buyuruldu: Burada ism-i mevsûTdan murad, ya Tu'me ve emsalidir. Ya da Tu'me'nin kurtuluşu için kavminden ona yardım eden ve onun lehine yalan yere şahitlik edenlerdir. Çünkü onlar da günah ve hıyanette Tu'me'ye ortakdırlar... Hainler "Çünkü Allah, sevmez." Muhabbetin olmaması, buğz ve gadab'tan kinayedir. (Allah kimleri sevmez?) "Hıyânetkâr kimseleri," Hıyanette ileri giden ve hıyanete ısrar eden kimseleri sev¬mez. "Vebal yüklenen (ziyâde günahkârı)..." Hıyanet ve günahta çok ileri gitti... Mübalağa lafzı Tu'me'nin üzerine kullanıldı. Bu iş Tu'mede bir defa sadır olduğu halde, burada zikredilen mübalağa, (yani tfiy. çok hâin, ve çok günahkâr," vezinleri) bu işin Tu'me'de tekrar tekrar sadır olup (defalarca meydana geldiğine) delâlet etmesinin sebebi şundan¬dır: Tu'me'nin pis olan tabiatı, bu iki fiili, (hıyanet ve günahı) çok işlemeye meyilli olduğundan mübalağa vezinleriyle geldiler... Turnenin KötüÂkibeti Rivayet olundu: Bu hadise üzerine Tu'me, kaçıp Mekkeye gitti. Müşriklerin arasına katıldı. Mürted oldu. Bir evin eşyasını çalmak için evin duvarını delerken duvar onun üzerine yıkıldı. Yıkılan duvarın altın¬da kalıp Öldü. Kötülüğün Kardeşleri Denildi: -"Kötülük yapan birine rastladığın zaman, bil ki, (o kişide iş¬lemekte olduğu) o kötülüklerin kardeşleri de vardır..." tik Günah Rivayet olundu: Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.), bir hırsızın elinin kesilmesini emretti. Hırsızın annesi ağlayarak geldi. Ve: -"Bu benim oğlumun ilk hırsızlığıdır! Onu affet!" dedi. Haz¬ret-i Ömer (r.a.): "Sen yalan söylüyorsun! Zira Allâhü Teâlâ kulunu ilk defada (suçuyla yakalayıp) muâhaze etmez!" buyurdular. Allâhtan Gizlenilmez "insanlardan gizlemeye çalışırlar," insanlardan haya ederek ve zararlarından korkarak gizleme¬ye çalışırlar... "Allah'dan gizlemeyi düşünmezler." Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Subhânehû ve Teâlâ haz¬retlerinden haya etmezler. Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ, kendisinden ha¬ya edilmeye ve azabından korkulmaya daha layık ve daha hak sa¬hibidir... (2/279) "O yanı başlarında..." Allah onları ve halleri biliyor... Onlar için hıyanetlerini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gizleme yollan yoktur... Ancak kendisi için kabahat olan ve üzerinde muâhaza edileceği hıyaneti terketmekten başka yol yoktur... "Vaktâ ki” Bu kelime zarftır... Haber vaki olan zarfın içinde bulunan âmil ile mensûbtur. kelimesi mebniyyâttan olduğu içirt mahal¬len mensûbtur...) Allah onların yanı başlarında... (ne zaman?) "Onlar tezviratı tertip ederlerken," Tedbir ediyorlardı, yalan ve tezvirât uyduruyorlardı."O'nun razı olmayacağı," Allah'ın razı olmayacağı, "Sözden..." 1- Suçsuza iftira atmak, 2- Yalan yere yemin etmek, 3- Yalan yere şahitlik, 4- Ve benzerî bir takım planlar ve sahtekârlıklar... Çünkü (onların aldıkları karar icabı) Tu'me, "Zırhı Yahudi çaldı" diyerek Yahudîye iftira etti. Kendisi; "Zırhı ben çalmadım," diye yemin etti. Çünkü Tu'me, "benim yeminim kabul edilir; çünkü ben onların dinleri üzereyim; yahudînin yemini kabul olunmaz!" diye düşünmüştü. Ensâr'dan Tu'me'nin kavmi de; "yalan yere şahitlik ederiz; hırsızlığın karşılığını ve cezasını da bizden biri yaptığı takdirde öderiz," demişlerdi... "Hem Allah, her ne yaparlarsa," Zahir ve gizli amellerden her ne yaparlarsa; "Muhittir." Yaptıklarını kuşatıcıdır... Allah'tan hiçbir şey kayıp olup saklanmaz. Âhırette Kim Savunacak "işte siz," mübtedâdır... "O kimselersiniz ki," Mübtedâ'nin haberidir. Bu kelimelerin her birinin başında bulan (li) he harfi tenbih içindir. Bu cümleden sonra gelen cümle ise, kimseler," kelimesinin haber vaki olmasını beyân et¬mektedir. (Bu şuna benzer) senin bazı cömertlere: "Sen Hâtemü't-Tay'sin! Malınla cömertlik yapıyor ve (başkalarını) kendi nefsin üzerine tercih ediyorsun!" demen gibidir... Hitâb, mü'minlerden bir topluluğadır. Onlar, Tu'me ve kav¬minin taraflnı tutuyor (ve Tu'me'nin böyle bir şey yapabileceğine inanmıyorlardı) zira Tu'me ve onun lehine yalan yere şahitlik e-denler zahirde Müslüman kişilerdi... - "Bu dünya hayat'ta tuttunuz taraflarından mücadele ediverdiniz.' üûitı "Mücâdele," hasımlaşmanın en şiddetidir... Manâsı: Haydi sizler, alçak dünya hayatında, Tu'me ve onun taraftarlarını şiddetli bir şekilde müdâfaa edip savundunuz.... "Fakat kıyamet günü onlar tarafından Allah ile kim mücadele edecek," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, azabıyla onları tutup muâhaza ettiği zaman, onları kim savunacak? "Veya üzerlerinden kim vekil olacak?!" Muhafaza edici, hami olarak onları Allah'ın azabından ve in¬tikamından kim koruyabilir? Vekîl Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Vekil, "O gün ki kimse, kimse için birşeye mâlik olmaz, emir o gün yalnız Allah'ındır!" Gününde onların vekâleti için konuşan kimse, demektir. Dehşetli Gün Sa'dî (k.s) buyurdular: O gün, fiil (iş, hareket, davranış) ve sözlerinden suâle çekilir insan! Ulü'1-azm peygamberlerin tenleri titrer... O feci korkudan... Bir yer ki peygamberler dehşete kapılmaktadır. Ey Sa'dî! Günahlarına özür, ne getirebilirsin? O gün ne yapmaya gücün yeter? Kulun Vazifesi Kula düşen vazife ölüm gelmeden bütün günahlarından tevbe-i nasuh ile tevbe etmektir. Kişi ifrat ve aşırılıklarından dolayi işlemiş ve terketmiş olduğu Allah'ın farzlarından olan taksîrleri-ni tedârik etmeli... Farzları hemen kaza etmelidir. Zulmettiği mazlumlara haklarını vermelidir. Velev ki bu hak, birer dâne (zerre kadar) olsa bile... Her dâneyi sahibine teslim etmeli ve onlardan özür dilemelidir. Diliyle; 1- Saldırdığı, 2- İncittiği, 3- Küfrettiği, 4- İftira ettiği, 5- İstihza ve alay ettiği, 6- Küçümsediği, 7- Gıybetini yaptığı. Ve benzeri sekililerde diliyle kendisine taaruzda bulunduğu kişiden özür dilemeli ve hakkını helâl etmesini istemelidir. İsmail Hakkıdan (ks)Sesleniş Kalbiyle haklarında sû-i zanda bulunduğu (haklarında kötü düşündüğü) kişilerden özür dilemeli... Onların kalblerini hoş tut¬malı. Kişi ölünceye kadar üzerinde kaza edilmemiş bir farz; sahip¬lerine teslim edilmemiş bir zulüm ve helâllik alınmamış bir haksız¬lık üzerinde kalmamalıdır. (Ey insan!) Ne kadar çok sevinip şımarıyorsun bu gün; in¬sanların haklarında ileri geri konuşmak ve mallarını kendi malları¬nın içine katmakla!.... Bu gününden dolayı yarın çok pişman olacaksın çok! Yarın ilâhî adalet döşeğinin üzerinde durup; (bütün bedenin yaptıklarını konuşup ellerin şahitlik ederek) kötülüklerin senin yüzüne çarpıl¬dığı zaman, gerçekten o gün sen; 1- Müflis, 2- Fakîr, 3- Âciz, 4- Alçak, 5- Rezîl, 6- Rüsvay, 7- Hiçbir hakkı vermeye gücü olmayan. 8- Özür beyân etmeye kadir olamayan bir kişi olursun! 9- O gün çok pişman olacaksın 10-"Va hasratâh"lar çekeceksin! Ey miskin, o gün nasıl edeceksin: Sen dünya hayatın boyun¬ca binbir zorluklarla işlemiş olduğun hasenat (iyiliklerinin) amel defterinde olmadığını ve amel defterinin boş olduğunu gördüğün; (büyük bir dehşete kapılarak;) -"Hani benim hasenatım (iyiliklerim) neredeler?" diye sor¬duğunda; sana: -"Senin hasenatın (iyiliklerin) düşmanlarına (kendilerine zulmettiğin hasımlarına) verildi!" denildiği; o gün halin nice ola¬cak? Ey kardeşim, amel defterleri uçuşup, mizanlar kurulduğu zaman... Bütün insanların arasında senin adınla nida edilerek; -"Falan oğlu falan nerededir? Gelsin Allah'ın huzurunda arzedilecektir?" diye çağırıldığında; vazifeli melekler, senin perçimlerinden tutup seni hesap için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine (adl-i ilâhîye'ye) yaklaştıracakları gün; çağırılan kişinin sen oldu¬ğunu bildiğin zaman isimlerin benzerliği seni hesap vermekten alıkoyamayacaktır... İşte o gün, o çağrı, senin kalbine büyük bir korku verir... (O kadar isim benzerliğinin arasında) çağırılan ve istenen kişinin sen olduğunu bildiğin o ân; mafsalların kesilir, u-zuvların titrer, zangır zangır titrersin! Rengin değişir, kalbin çar¬par, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine arzedilmek ve ilâhî adaletin önünde durman için safların en önüne çıkarılırsın. Bütün mahlukatın ba¬kışları, senin üzerinde olur... Sen de onların ellerinde olacaksın. Sen ise senden ne istenildiğini ve sana ne yapılacağını iyi bildiğin için, kalbin uçacak ve korkun şiddetle artacaktır. İşte böyle bir gün hâlin nice olur? Riyakârların Kıyamet Günü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kıyamet günü insanlardan bir nefere cennete götürülmesi emredilir. Hatta cennete yaklaştırılır. Cennetin kokusunu duyar, köşk ve saraylarını ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin cennet ehli için hazırlamış olduğu nimetleri görürler. Sonra nida olunur: -"Onları cennetten uzaklaştırın! Onların cennette nasipleri yoktur!" denilir. (2/280) Onlar, evvelin ve âhirîn (evvellerinde ve sonlarında) hiçbir kimsenin benzerini duymadığı kadar büyük bir pişmanlıkla geri dönerler... Derler ki: -MEy Rabbimiz! Keşke evliyana hazırlamış olduğun bu nimet¬leri ve cenneti bize göstermeden önce bizi cehenneme atsaydın ya!" Allâhü Teâlâ buyurur: -"Bunu size murad ettim! Çünkü: 1- Sizler, benimle halvet ettiğinizde, (insanlardan uzaklaştı¬ğınız zaman), azâim (büyük kötülükleri hemen işlemekle) bana karşı gelirdiniz... 2- İnsanlarla karşılaştığınız zaman ise, "mühbit"(Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı çok takvâlı ve Allah'tan çok korkan olarak görünüp kendinize çok dindar kişi) süsünü vererek riyakârlık yapı¬yordunuz. Kalbinizde bulunan duyguların aksine görünüyordunuz. 3- İnsanlardan heybet duyar (insanlar, sizin sahtekâr din¬darlığınızdan heybet duyardı) ama siz benim azamet ve haşme¬timden heybet duymazdınız. 4- İnsanlara saygı besler; bana karşı saygılı davranmazdınız. 5- Siz bazı şeyleri insanlar için (yani insanların korkusundan) terkediyordunuz; benim için terketmiyordunuz. (Bütün bu sebeplerden dolayı) bu gün sizi cennetten mah¬rum etmekle beraber size çok şiddetli azabımı tattıracağım!" Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Allah'ı ve mü'minleri aldatmaya çalışırlar. Halbuki sırf ken¬dilerini aldatırlar da farkına varmazlar." "Tenbîhü'l-Gafilin"de de böyledir. İstiğfar Bunu anladığın zaman, "Allah'dan gizlemeyi düşünmezler." Grubundan olmamaya çalış. Sen: 1- Hıyanetini emânet, 2- Günahını taat, 3- Zulmünü adalet, 4- Yalanlarını doğruluk, 5- Tezvirini sadakat, 6- Riyakârlığını ihlâs kıl... 7- Allah'tan bağışlanmanı dile... İstiğfar et. İstiğfar et! Çünkü istiğfar, günahların ilâcıdır. İstiğfar sebe¬biyle melekûtun kapısı Melikü'l-Gaffar olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rine açılır... Tevbe Yüce Meali: Halbuki, kim bir kötülük yapar veya nefsine zulmeder de sonra Allah'ın mağfiretine sığınırsa, Allah'ı bir gafur, rahîm bu¬lur.110 Maamâfîh, kim bir vebal kazanırsa, onu sırf kendi aleyhine kazanır. Allah alîm, hakîm de bulunuyor.111 Her kim de bir cinayet veya bir vebal kazanır da, sonra onu bir bîgünahın üzerine atarsa, şüphesiz bir bühtan ve açık bir vebal daha yüklenmiş olur.112 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Halbuki, kim bir kötülük yapar." Çirkin bir amel, onunla başkasına kötülüğü düşünürse ve başkasını rezil eder (şerefiyle oynarsa), Tu'me'nin Katâde ve Yahûdiye yaptığı gibi yaparsa... "Veya nefsine zulmeder de," Kendisine mahsus olan şeylerle (meselâ); Yalan yere yemin gibi... Denildi ki: lijl, "kötülük" şirk (ve küfrün) altında (berisinde) olan günahlardır. Sirk zulüm sirktir... Çünkü: -"Tevbe ettim! Kötülük işledim! O kötülüğe asla bir daha dönmeyeceğim! Ya Rabbi, beni bağışla!" demedikçe, tevbe etmiş olmaz. Haddâdî Tefsirinde olduğu gibi... "Allah'ı gafur bulur," Hangi günah olursa olsun günahları için bulur... "Rahîm..." Kendisine rahmetle muamele ederek fazl-u ikrâm'da bulunur. Tevbe Kapısı Bu âyet-i kerimede Tu'me ve (onun kurtuluşu için yalan yere şahitlik eden) kavmi için; tevbe ve istiğfar etmeleri için ziyâde teşvik vardır... Çünkü tevbekârın mağfiret ve rahmetin eserlerini müşahede etmesi gerçekten büyük bir nimettir... Günahların Bağışlanmasının Yolu Hazret-i Ali (r.a.), Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet et¬tiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hiçbir kul yoktur ki, günahtan bir günah işler de, sonra abdest alır, (kalkar) iki rek'at namaz kılar sonra Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinden bağışlanmasını diler (tevbe istiğfarda bulunursa) el¬bette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu bağışlar..." Sonra şu ayet-i ke¬rimeyi okudu: "Halbuki, kim bir kötülük yapar veya nefsine zulmeder de sonra Allah'ın mağfiretine sığınırsa, Allah'ı bir gafur, rahîm bu¬lur." Tevbe fçin Aracı Ey hadsiz günah işleyeni İstediği her kötülüğü yapmaktan hiç korkmayan ve geri kalmayan kişi!... Tevbe et ki Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsına nail olasın! 0 tevbede hiçbir şefaaatçi yoktur ve aracı gerekmez... Günah İşleyen "Ve kim bir vebal kazanırsa" Günahlardan... "Onu sırf kendi aleyhine kazanır." Onun zararı ve vebali başkasına geçmez... Bundan dolayı kul, vebalinin dünya ve âhirette azâb ve cezalandırılmasından sa¬kınmalıdır... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden "Onu sırf kendi aleyhine kazanır." Çünkü günahın kirliliği, hemen o anda, kalb aynasının saf ve temizliğinin üzerine zahir olup görünür ve günah kirliliği, onu hakkı görmekten kör eder ve hakkı işitmekten sağır eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Hayır hayır! Fakat onların kazançları (günahları) kalblerinin üzerine pas bağlamıştır." "Allah alîm, hakîm de bulunuyor." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun fiillerini biliyor ve hikmetiyle onu cezalandırıyor... Suçu Başkasına Yüklemek Her kim de bir hatâ kazanır," Küçük günah... Veya kendisinde kasd bulunmayan günah¬lar, demektir. "Veya bir vebal," Büyük günah... Veya kasden bir günah işlerse... Sonra onu atarsa," Zikredilenlerden birine iftira ederse, ve o günahla başkasına söverse, "Günahsıza," Dünyada verilecek olan cezayı başkasına (yüklemek) için suçsuz bir kişinin üzerine atarsa; Tu'me'nin Yahudî olan Zeyd'e yaptığı gibi... "Şüphesiz yüklenmiş olur." Kendi cerimesini (hata ve kusurunu) suçsuz birine yüklemek sebebiyle yüklenmiş olur. (Neyi?) "Büyük bir bühtan," yük... Kadri biçilmeyecek ve ağırlığı takdir edilmeyecek kadar bü- "Ve açık bir vebal...." Fahiş ve apaçık bir günah... Çünkü (önce) günah işledi, günahkâr oldu... Sonra o güna¬hını suçsuz bir kişinin üzerine atmakla iki günahın arasını topla¬mış oldu. (İki günahı bir araya getirmiş oldu.) Bühtan Suçsuz bir kişiye günah atmaya (iftira etmeye) bühtan adı verildi... Çünkü o günahtan uzak ve habersiz olan kişi, onu işittiği zaman yalanın büyüklüğü karşısında hayrete düşer, şaşırır ve dehşete kapılır... (Meselâ Arablar arasında), bir kişi dehşete kapıldığı ve hay¬ret ettiği zaman (he harfinin) kesre (si) ile, "Adam apı¬şıp kaldı," denilir... Yine bir kişinin söylemediği söz söylenildiği veya yapmadığı bir şey kendisine isnâd ve nisbet edildiği zaman, "Ona bühtan etmekle bühtan ettim," denilir... Gıybet ile İftira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Buyurdu--"Gıybet, senin kardeşini sevmediği bir şeyle anmandır!" Denildi: -"Eğer benim söylediğim kardeşimde varsa görüşün nedir (ne buyurursun)?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Eğer senin söylediğin şey, kardeşinde varsa, gıybet mu¬hakkak ki (onun) gıybetini yapmış olursun! Yok eğer senin söyle¬diğin şey kardeşinde yoksa (o zaman da) muhakkak ki ona büh¬tan (ve iftira) etmiş olursun." (2/281) Te'vİlât-i Necmİyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de buyuruldu: "Şüphesiz yüklendi." Nefis sahibi, "Bühtan," Kulluk ve taatten kalblere bühtan etti. "Ve açık bir vebal," Nefsinin işlemiş olduğu isyanlar sebebiyle kazanmış olduğu günah ve onun sebebiyle kalbi de günahkâr oldu. Bu akl-ı selimi yani kalbi, deri yani nefis kılmak menzilesindendir... Bu şekâvetin en büyüklerindendir. Kendisinden azab kesil¬mez. Bütün varlığı deri olduğu zaman; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haklarında; "Şüphesiz, âyetlerimizi tanımayan kâfirler, muhakkak ki, biz onları yarın bir ateşe yaslayacağız; derileri piştikçe azabı duysun¬lar diye kendilerine tebdîlen başka deriler vereceğiz. Çünkü Allah, izzetine nihayet olmayan bir hakîm bulunuyor." Buyurduğu kişilerin cümlesine girmiş olur... Çünkü onlar burada, akıllarını derilerle değiştirdiler... (Te'vilât-i necmiyyede) bitti. Talep Eden Bulur Bil ki istiğfar kulun halktan, hâlik'a firar etmesidir. (Bağış¬lanmayı dilemek kişinin yaratıklardan yaratıcıya) ve enâniyet (yani benlikten) zât-i hüvviyete kaçmasıdır. Bu durum da sıdk-u sami¬miyetle talep etme anıdır. Talep eden bulur. Buyurulduğu gibi: -"İyi bilin ki, beni talep eden beni bulur." Ona Yönelmek Musa Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Ya Rabbil Seni nerede bulurum?" Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Ey Musaî Beni kasdettiğin (ve bana yöneldiğin) zaman muhakkak ki bana vasıl oldun..." Mutlaka istiğfar lazımdır... Altın Değerinde Öğütler Söylenir: Adaletsiz sultan, susuz nehir gibidir. Amelsiz âlim tavansız ev gibidir. Cömert olmayan zengin yağmursuz bulut gibidir. Tevbesiz genç, meyvesiz ağaç gibidir. Sabırsız fakir, ışıksız kandil gibidir. Hayasız kadın tuzsuz yemek gibidir ... Ölümden önce ahlakı güzelleştirmek seçkinlerin adeti ve yoludur. Salih amel kişinin (ayrılmaz) arkadaşıdır; kötü amel de böyle olduğu gibi... Yazıklar olsun ona başlardan düştü... Ki falancaya vaad ma¬halli erişti. Dostlar geldiler. Akılları kör... O nice ayak tepip gezdi. Ama sonuçta eli boş kaldı. Hiçbir şey getirmedi. Mal, mülk, her şeye kilit vurdu. 0 ısmarlanan şeyi senin yanında olmasını istedi. Amel yok ve nefis de çok kaplan kesildi. Ayak atmak kesinlikle mümkün değil, iyilik ve kötülüğü gördü... Hikâye Hikâye olundu. İstanbul'da kendi cami'i şerifin hariminde medfûn olan Şeyh Vefa (k.s.) hazretlerine, Sultan ikinci Bayezid hân tarafından bazı kızlarının nikâhını kıyması için seksen bin dir¬hem hediyye olundu. Şeyh Vefa hazretleri; -"Hayır! Yapmam! Bana dünya ve içindekileri verilse bile bu hediyyeleri kabul etmem (kalkıp nikâh kıymaya gitmem)" dedi. -"Niçin?" denildi. Buyurdular ki: -"Çünkü (benim boş zamanım yok. Zira) duha (kuşluk) vak¬tine kadar evradım var. Evrâd-ü ezkârımdan bir saat (bir ân) olsa bile ayrılamam. Duha vaktinden öğlene kadar da istirahat edip uyurum. Bundan da bir saat terkedemem. Öğlenden sonra ise sizler râzî olmazsınız. Çünkü gün noksanlığa (eksikliğe) girmiş olur... Dünya Fanî Hayy Bakîdir işte hakkı arayan (hakiki talebe) gecesinde ve gündüzünde böyle olmalı, (dengeli olup ve zamanı ölçülü kullanmalıdır.) Çünkü dünyâ fânî; hayy ise bakîdir. Hayy Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. El¬bette onun rızâsını Aramak gerek.... Allah'ın Fazlı ve Rahmeti Yüce Meali: Allah'ın fazl u rahmeti üzerinde olmasaydı, onlardan bir taife, seni bile hükümde haktan şaşırtmayı kurmuşlardı. Maamâfîh onlar, yalnız kendilerini şaşırtırlar; sana hiçbir zarar edemezler. Nasıl edebilirler ki, Allah sana kitâb ve hikmet indirmekte ve bilmediklerini sana bildirmektedir. Hem Allah'ın, senin üzerinde fazlı çok büyük bulunuyor.113 Onların fısıldaşmalarının çoğunda hayır yoktur. Ancak sadaka vermeVİ Veva bir ma'rûf lalemavl VAva Incanların arasım düzeltmeyi emreden başka... Ve her kim bunu Allah'ın rızasını arayarak yaparsa, yarın biz ona büyük bir ecir vereceğiz.114 Her kim de, kendisine hak tebeyyün ettikten sonra, Peygamber'e muhalefette bulunur ve mü'minler yolunun gayrısına giderse, biz onu gittiğine bırakırız ve kendisine cehennemi boylatınz. Ki, o ne fena gidiştir... ' Yalancı Şahidler Tefsiri Şerifi: "Allah'ın fazl u rahmeti ü-zerinde olmasaydı," İsmet (korumak) ile... "Onlardan bir taife, kurmuşlardı." Onlar Tu'me'nin taraftarları olan Zafer oğullarıdır. Suçu Tu'menin üzerinden defetmek için himmet etmişlerdi. "Seni şaşırtmayı," Cânî ve hırsızın kendi arkadaşları olduğunu bidikleri halde, olayı karıştırıp (yalan yere şahitlik ederek) seni hak ile hükmet¬mekten şaşırtmayı kurdular. Burada onların himmetlerini nef¬yetme kasdı yoktur; belki tesirinin nefyine kasd vardır. "Halbuki onlar, yalnız kendilerini şaşırtırlar;" Çünkü bu işin vebali onların üzerindedir. "Sana hiçbir zarar edemezler." Câr ve mecrûrun mahalli masdariyet üzerine nasb'tir. Yani, Zarar bir şey ile sana hiçbir zarar veremezler..." Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri seni koruyor. (Tu'me hadisesinde bir çok Müslümanın şehâdeti ve çalıntı eşyasının Yahudî Zeyd'in evinde bulunması durumunda) senin aklına gelenler, hadisenin zahirine göre senden hâsıl olan itimad ve güven idi. Yoksa hükme meyletmek değildi... Allah sana kitabı indirdi." Kur'ân-ı kerimi... "Ve hikmeti..." Kur'ân-kerimin içinde bulunan hükümleri indi ve sana helâl ve haramı tarif etti. "Ve sana bildirdi." Vahiy sebebiyle ğayb ve işlerin gizli taraflarını senin bilmediklerini..." Taiîm vaktine kadar bilmediklerini bildirip öğretti... “Hem Allah'ın, senin üzerinde fazlı çok büyük bulunuyor." Zira nübüvvet (peygamberlikten ve riyaseti tâmmeden (tam başkanlıktan) daha büyük bir fazl-u kerem yoktur ... (2/282) İşte bu büyük fazl-u kerem'den dolayı Aîlâhü Teâlâ, Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini korudu ve ona bilmediklerini talim buyu¬rup öğretti... Adalet Haddâdî Tefsirinde buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime'de şu delâletler vardır: 1 - Bir kişi, işin hakikatini (ve iç yüzünü) bilmedikçe bir kişi¬den hakkı isbât etmesi veya nefyetmesi için başkasına hasım ol¬ması (ve ona karşı mücâdele etmesi) caiz olmaz. 2- Hasımlardan biri Müslüman ve diğeri kâfir olsalar bile, hâkimin bir tarafa meyletmesi caiz olmaz. 3- Çalıntı malın bir insanın elinde bulunması onun hırsız olduğuna hükmedilmesin! icâbettirmez." Bitti... Hayır ve Şer Sahibine Döner Bil ki: Bu âyet-i kerime bir çok faziletleri toplamaktadır. Onlardandır: Şerrin vebalinin, sonunda sahibine döndüğünü beyân et¬mesi... Hayır menfaatinin de, sonunda failinin üzerine döndüğü gibi... Zulmün Hedefi Sâib buyurdu: Başlangıçta zâlimlerin zulmünün eseri kendilerine eriş¬mez... Ondan sonra hepsi kendi zulmünün hedefi olurlar... Hikâye Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir buzağıyı annesinin gözlerinin önünde kesen adamın elini kuruttu. (Aynı adam daha sonra) yuvasından düşmüş olan bir kuş yavrusunu yuvasına koyup annesine teslîm ettiği için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri elini kendisine geri verdi.... Üç Kişi İflah Olmaz Söylenir ki: Üç kişi iflah olmaz: 1- İnsan satan, 2- Ağaçkesen, 3- Sığır kesen ... Hikâye Muhakkak ki bir kadın, bir dilencinin ağzına bir lokma koy¬du. Sonra tarlaya gitti. (Küçük) oğlunu orada bir yere koydu. (Kendisi çalışmak için oğlundan uzaklaştı.) Bir kurd gelip oğlunu kaptı. Kadın (dergâhı ilâhiyeye elini açıp dua etti:) -"Ya Rabbi oğlumu kurtar!" (Gaybten) gelen biri, kurdun boğazından tuttu, hiçbir eziyet vermeden çocuğu kurdun ağzından alıp kurtardı. Sonra kadına: -"Bu senin dilencinin ağzına koymuş olduğun o lokmadır" dedi. Herkes böylece dünyada yapmış olduğu şeylerin karşılığını görür... İlim ve Hikmet O faziletlerdendir: Muhakkak ki ilim ve hikmet, faziletlerin en büyüklerinden-dir. îlim'den murad, faydalı ve insanı Allah'a yaklaştıran ilimdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizleri faydasız ilimden korusun. Faydasız ilimden Allah'a sığınırız. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları üzere: -"Allâhım! Menfaat vermeyen ilimden sana sığınırm!" İlim Fayda Verir Faydalı (ve halka menfaati olan) ilimin âhirette bile meded ve yardımı kesilmez. Sahih-i Müslimin Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet ettiği üzere Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "İnsan öldüğü zaman, onun işleri kesilir. Ancak üç (kişinin); sadaka-ı cariye, faydalanılacak bir ilim veya kendisine dua edecek iyi bir çocuk (bırakanın) işi (amel defteri) müstesna." Hayırlar O faziletlerdendir: Kul, (sahip olduğu) faziletleri ve hayırları asla kendi nefsin-, den bilmemelidir. Belki (bütün hayırları iyilikleri sahip olmuş ol¬duğu maddî ve manevî faziletleri) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl-ü, kereminden ve rahmetinden bilmelidir... Bu konuda kulun nefsini tezkiye etmesi yoktur. Kul kendi nefsini tezkiye edemez. Çünkü nefis tezkiye mahalli değildir. Kim bir şeyi kendi nefsinin güzel yaptığını görürse; o kişi elbette bâtınında yakîn nurlarını düşür¬müş olur. Kâmil bir kişi, kendi nefsine bir kıymet ve değer ver¬mez. Ameline nasıl değer versin? Kulun bidayetten nihayete (akıl baliğ olduğu ibâdete başlangıç anından hayatın sonu olan ölüm anına kadar yapmış olduğu bütün ameller) onun vucûd (varlık) nimetinin karşılığı bile olamaz Hikâye Şâh Şuâ'ı Kirmanı (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Kendisi mescid'te oturuyorlardı. Fakirin biri ayağa kalktı. İnsanlardan bir şeyler dilendi. Kimse kendisine bir şey vermedi. El-Kirmânî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim bu fakire bir parça ekmek vererek, benim elli yıllık haccimı satın almak ister?" Orada bir fakîh (fıkıh âlimi) vardı. El-Kirmânî (k.s.) hazretlerine; -"Ey şeyh, sen şeriatı hafife aldın," dedi. El-Kirmânî (k.s.) hazretleri; -"Ben, nefsime (kendime) bir kıymet vermiyorum ki, amelle¬rime nasıl vereyim?" buyurdular. Amelleri Terketmeyin Bu sözlerinden murad, amelleri terketmek değildir. Belki bütün hasenatı en güzel bir şekilde ihlâs ile yaparlar... Ama sonuçta yapmış oldukları amellerine bir kadr-u kıymet ve değer vermezler. Bu amellere muvaffak olmak ve bunları yapabilmek başarısının Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl-u kereminden olduğunu görürler... Başarının Sonunda Allah'a Hamdü Sena Et Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Eğer Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden hayra tevfik erişirse, kul o hâli başkasından eriştiğini sanır. Hiçbir mekânda hizmete ermeyi kendi başarın olarak görme. Hep Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü sena et! Yapılan işten dolayı kendini övme! Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Şs\ '£# "Allah'ın fazlı" Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin mevhibelerinden bir hibe ve bahşiştir. Onu dilediğine verir. Hiçbir kimse için, kesb ve çalışma ile buna nail olmada bir delâleti yok¬tur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunun sebebiyle kulunu hidâyet verir kul imâna hidâyet bulur. Ve kul bu fazlullah sayesinde büyük salih amellere muvaffak olur. Kavli şerifde... "Hem Allah'ın, senin üzerinde fazlı çok büyük bulunuyor." O Allâhü Teâlâ'dır... Azîm olan Allâhü Teâlâ senin üzerine fazlını ve rahmetini verdi, demektir. Nasıl ki sen insanlara, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın bir fazlı ve rahmetisin! Bundan dolayı buyurdu: (Ey habibim Ahmed Rasûlüm ya Muhammed!) Eğer sen ol¬masaydın, sen olmasaydın, ben felekleri yaratmazdım!" Allâhü Teâlâ'nın, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerine olan fazl-ü keremindendir ki, ruhâniyyat ve cismâniyyattan hiçbir şey, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini vuslat yolunda şaşırtmadı. Allâhim! Bizleri Sana vasıl olma yolunda âfâkî ve enfüsî bü¬tün âfetlerden ve mânilerden muhafaza buyur. Allahım! Bizleri fazlın ile nufûs-i kudsiyyeye (mukaddes ruhlara) ilhak buyur! Â-min (2/283) Fısıldaşmalar "Onların fısıldaşmalannm çoğunda hayır yoktur." İnsanların yaptıkları fisıldaşmalarının çoğunda... Necvâ Kelimesi "necvâ," kelimesi lugatta, iki kişinin arasında bulunan sır, demektir. İmam Zeccâc (r.h.)'in görüşüne göre, "necvâ," bir cemaat veya iki kişinin münferiden (başkalarından ayrılıp) gizli ve zahir konuştukları söz, demektir. Fısaldaşma Âyeti Mücâhid (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime bütün mahlûkat hakkında olup umûmidir. Sadece Tu'me'nin kavmine mahsus değildir. Her ne kadar, hırsı¬zın kavminin onun hakkında yapmış oldukları fısıldaşmalar hak¬kında indiyse de, bütün fisıldaşmaları içine almaktadır... İyilik Emredenler "Ancak emreden müstesna..." Ancak (şu zikredilecek olanları) emreden kişinin fisıldaşmaları hariç, demektir. Mecrûr, "çok" kelimesinden bedel olmak üzere... Bu senin, "Onların kıyam etmelerinden hiçbir hayr yoktur; Zeydin kıyamı hariç," demen gibidir, (neyi emreden müs-tesna?) "Sadaka vermeyi veya bir ma'rûf işleme¬yi "Ma'rûf, şeriatin güzel gördüğü ve aklın inkar etme¬diği her şeydir. Güzel çeşitlerinin hepsini ve iyiliklerin bütün çeşitlerini içine alır. Biz burada, "Ma'rûf1 i 1- Karz-ı hasen, (ödünç) vermek, 2- Üzgünlere yardım etmek 3- Nafile sadaka 4- Her türlü iyilik olarak, tefsir ettik. Sadaka'dan murad, vacip olan sadaka (zekât) olduğu hakika¬ti üzere böyle tefsir ettik... Cennete tik Girecek Câbir bin Abdillah (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Her iyilik sadakadır." Sen iyilik yap Zira: -"Cennete ilk girecek olanlar, maruf (iyilik) ehli olanlardır." -"İyilik ehli kötü ölümlerden korunur." İyilik Yap Denize At Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Ey Şah! Sen iyilik yap suya (denize) at! Eğer balık bilmezse (Halik olan) Allah bilir." Faydalı Ameller Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Adem oğlunun amellerinin hepsi onun lehine değildir. Ancak 1 - Emr-i maruf (iyilik emretmek.) 2- Nehyi ani'l-münker (kötülüğü yasaklamak), 3- Veya zikrullâh (Allâhü Teâlâ'yı zikretmek) hariç..." Namazdan Daha Faziletli Amel "Veya insanların arasını düzeltmeyi (emreden başka)..." Hadis-i şerif: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Size derece bakımından namaz, oruç ve sadakadan daha faziletli (bir amelden) haber vereyim mi?" Sahabeler (r.a.) hazerâti buyurdular: -"Evet! Ya resulallah (s.a.v.)!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dargınların arasını düzeltmektir. Zira kişilerin arasında bulunan fesat ve dargınlık traş edip kökü kazır. Ben Saçı traş eder demiyorum. Lakin dini kökten kazır..." Sadaka Ebâ Eyyûb ei-Ensârî (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendisine buyurdular: -"Sana kırmızı develeri (ve san altınları) sadaka vermekten daha hayırlı bir sadakaya delâlet edeyim mi?" Ebâ Eyyûb el-Ensârî (r.a.) hazretleri; -"Evet! Yâ resulallah (s.a.v.)! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"İnsanların arasını ıslâh edip düzeltirsin, onlar bozuştukları zaman... Ve onları yaklaştırırsın, onlar birbirlerinden uzaklaştıkları zaman..." Hakka Giden Yol... Âlimler buyurdular: Sadece bu üç kısmın yani, 1- "Sadaka," 2- "Ma'rûf," iyiliği emretmek, 3- "insanların arasını ıslâh edip düzeltmek," Zikredilmelerindeki sır ve hikmet: insanlara geçen hayr ve i-yilik amellerinin (üç yol üzere olmasındandır:) 1- insana bir menfaat ulaştırmak (bu sadaka ile olur) 2- Ya ondan bir zararı defetmek, (iyiliği emretmekle olur) 3- Veya ona bir menfaat sağlamakla olur.. (Aralarını dü¬zeltmekle olur) İşaretler Sadaka, iyilik, ara düzeltmek : Bu üç kelime hayırlı işlerin hepsini içine alır...) Amma (menfaat) ya cismânîdir, mal vermek gibidir. Ona bu kavl-i şerif işaret etmektedir: "Ancak sadaka vermeyi emreden başka..." (Menfaat vermek) ya ruhânî'dir. Buna ise şu kavl-i şerif işa¬ret etmektedir: "Veya bir ma'rûf İşlemeyi," Ama zararı defetmeye ise ona şu kavl-i şerif işaret etmek¬tedir: "Veya insanların arasını düzeltmeyi," Allah Rızâsı "Ve her kim bunu yaparsa," Bu zikredilen işlere işaret etmektedir. Yani 1- Sadaka, 2- İyiliği emretmek, 3- İnsanların arasını düzeltmek... Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bununla müteaddid (başka) şeylere de işaret etti. Kelâmı emir üzerine bina etti. Şu cihetle ki Önce, "ancak emreden kişi hariç..." buyurdu. Bu bir işi emredenin sözü hakkında bir kelâmdır. Cezayı fiil üzerine tertip etti. Onun için bu cihetle, "Ve kim yaparsa," buyurdu. Bu da fail hakkında kelâmdır. Birinci de münâsip olan âmirin hükmünü emretmektir. Bunu kim emrederse, diyor. Bununla âmirlerin hayırlar zümresine dahil olması içindir. Fail hayırlı insanların zümresine dahil olmuş oldu. Fakat burada asıl ve maksad, fiildir. Yani iyiliği emretmek, kötülüğü nehyetmek ve insanların arasını düzeltmektir. Emre itibâr edilmesi, kendisine vuslat itibariyledir... Bunda, zikredilen işlere (yani iyiliği emretmek, kötülüğü nehyetmek ve insanların arasını düzeltmeye) teşvik vardır. "Allah'ın rızasını arayarak..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı, bu fillerin istenilmesine illet (ve sebep) olup onları Allah'ın rızâsına kayıtlamaktadır. Çünkü ameller, niyetlere göredir. Kim hayır işlerini, gösteriş ve desinler için yaparsa o kişi (Allah'ın rızâsı ve uhrevî sevâb'a) müstahak o-lamaz.... Ve ecir'den mahrumdur... Ihlasla Çalışan Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Eğer bu gün asıl olan ihlâs sende yoksa... Hiçbir kimse için bunlardan mahrum olma. Zira sen amellerinden ıhlas sahibi ol¬mazsan ecrinden mahrum olursun. Çalışan Zeyd'in hanesinden, Amr'ın ücret gözü olmaz ey oğul... Çalışan kazanır... "Yarın biz ona büyük bir ecir vereceğiz." Vasfın kendisindan kasrı içindir (bu ifâde... Yani) Allah rızâ¬sının altında (ve dışında) dünyevî bir maksat ve menfaat İle bu işleri yapanlar horlanırlar... Rasûlüllaha (s.a.v.) Muhalefet... "Her kim de Peygamber'e muhalefette bulunur.' Düşmanlıktan ona (karşı gelip) muhalif olur... Çünkü iki muhalifin sözleri, bir ayrılıktan ve muhalefettendir. Başka bir muhalefetten değil... "Kendisine hidâyet (ve hak) tebeyyün ettikten sonra," Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliğine delâlet e-den mucizeleri vakıf olmakla kendisine hak zahir olduktan sonra (peygambere muhalefet oldular...) (2/284) "Ve müminler yolunun gayrısına giderse," Mü'minlerin üzerinde devam ettikleri, itikâd ve amelin yani "din-i kayyim"in gayri bir bir inanç ve amel üzere oldularsa... "zonu gittiğine bırakırız..." Onun edinmiş olduğu dalâlet (ve sapıklığa) yönelir bir halde bırakırız. Onunla seçmiş olduğu yolun arasını serbest bırakmakla onu rezil ve rüsvay ederiz... "Ve kendisine cehennemi boylatınz." Onu cehenneme koyarız, demektir. Yani cehennem... Rivayet olundu: (Hırsızlık yapan ve suçunu yalancı şahitler vasıtası ile başka¬sının üzerine atan) Tu'me, elinin kesilmesi korkusundan Allah'ın hükmüne (karşı) inat etti ve Allah'ın Rasûlü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muhalefet etti. Mekkeye kaçtı. Orada Mekke ehlinin (müşriklerin) dinine girdi... Ve kâfir olarak öldü. Cemaatten Ayrılmamalı Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, cemaate yani mü'minlere muhale¬fet etmemektir. Çünkü; "Sürüden ayrılan koyunu kurt yer." Mü'minlerin yolu; 1- Hak yoldur. 2- Cennete ulaştırır, 3- Kurbet (Allah'a yaklaştırır), 4- Vuslata kavuşturur, 5- Lika (insana cennette Allah'ın cemâliyle müşerref olma¬ya) vesiledir... Tasavvuf! Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde işaret edilen manâlar: "Onların fisildaşmalarının çoğunda hayır yoktur." Nefis, şeytan ve hevâ-ü hevesten o fısıldaşanlar... Çünkü bunlar, en şerlilerdir. Bunların fısıldaşdıkları şeylerde elbette hayır yoktur. Zira bunlar; 1-Sû-i (günah işlemeyi), 2-Fuhşu... 3- Ve münkeri (kötülüğü) emrederler. Sonra âyet-i kerime'de istisna yapıldı ve buyuruldu: "Ancak sadaka vermeyi veya bir maruf işlemeyi veya in¬sanların arasını düzeltmeyi emreden başka..." Ancak bu hayırları işleyenler müstesna... Çünkü bu işlerde hayır vardır. Bu hayırları emreden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Allâhü Teâlâ hayırları; 1 - Vahiy yoluyla umûmî olarak emreder, 2- Havâtır-i Ruhanî, 3- tlhâm-ı Rabbânî olarak'da havas kullarına verir... Havâtır (iki yolla verilir), 1 - Melek vasıtasıyla olur, 2- Vasıtasız olur... İlham İlham, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden vasıtasız gelendir ... İl¬ham iki kısım üzeredir. 1- Allah'tan olduğu bilinmez. 2- Allah'tan olduğu bilinir... îlhâm'ın birinci kısım: Kul, o ilhamın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinden olduğunun şuur ve farkına varmaz. İkinci kısım: Sarih bir işaretle olan ilhâm'dır. Kul onun, ilhâm'ın nurunun talimi için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından geldiğini bilir. Tarifi başka bir tarife muhtaç değildir. İlhamın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden olduğu bilinir. Bu tür ilham, evliya ve evliyâ'nın dışında olan kişilerde de olur... Bazı büyük şeyhlerin; -"Kalbim Rabbimden (şöyle) haber verdi..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki hak, elbette Ömer'in lisani üzerine konuşur.. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (Hazret-i Ömer r.a. için), buyurdular: -"Az kaldı onun firâseti vahyi geçecekti." Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Ve her kim bunu Allah'ın rıza¬sını arayarak yaparsa," Kim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine ilham ettiği şeyle Allah'ın rızâsına muvafık ameller işlerse, "Yarın biz ona büyük bir ecir vereceğiz." harfinin zikredilmesi takıp içindir. "yakında," yani hemen fiilin akabinde biz kendisine ecir veririz, demektir. Bu ecirde, inayet cezbesidir. O inayet cezbesi ki, onu kendisinden cezbelendirip Azîm'e (büyük olan Allâhü Teâlâya) vasıl Kıldı... Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu. "Ve her kim Peygamber'e muhalefette bulunur." Kendisine hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir rasûl olan Rabbânî ilhama muhalif olursa... "Kendisine hak tebeyyün ettikten sonra..." İlhamın ve nurunun tarifinden sonra... "Ve müminler yolunun gayrısına giderse," İlhâm'a yakînen inanan mü'minlerin yolunu bırakıp; hevâ-ü heves, nefsin hoş göstermesi ve şeytanın yoluna tabi olursa... "Biz onu gittiğine bırakırız," Yöneldiği yolda onu yardımsız bırakırız. "Ve onu boylatırız.," Yapmış olduğu amellerin zincirleriyle ..."Cehenneme..." 1-Behîmi sıfatlar. 2- Nefs-i emmârenin yedi sıfatlan, 3- Ve şeytanî sıfatların süfliliklerine atarız... "Ve o, ne fena gidiştir..." Hevâ-ü hevesin ibâdeti, nefis ve şeytana tabi olmak ve bun¬ları Allah'a şerik ve ortak edinme yolu ne kötü yoldur... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir... Şirk ve Tevhîd yüce ıvıeaıı: Doğrusu Allah, kendine şirk koşulmasını mağfiret buyurmaz. Ondan berisini İse, dilediğine mağfiret buyurur. Kim de Allah'a şirk koşarsa, hakikatte pek uzak bir dalâle sapmıştır. Tefsîri Şerifi: Günahlar Bağışlanır Ancak... "Doğrusu Allah, kendine şirk koşulmasını mağfiret buyurmaz. Ondan berisini ise, dilediğine mağfiret buyurur." Doğrusu Allah," "Mağfiret buyurmaz," (neyi?) "Şirk koşulmasını," (kime?) "Kendisine," "Ve mağfiret buyurur." (neyi?) "O günahlar ki,' "Ondan berisini (şirkten beride olanı)." "Dilediğine..." Sebeb-i Nüzul (Hikaye) Denilir ki: Yaşlı bir kimse Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Ve dedi ki: -"Ben yaşlı bir kimseyim! Ben günah işlemeye daldım... Fakat Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini tanıdığımdan bu yana ona iman ettim ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka dost edinmedim. Ve ona karşı cür'et ederek masiyetlere dalmadım. Göz açıp kırpıcaya kadar (bir an bile) kaçarak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini âciz bırakacağımı düşünmedim. Ben işlemiş olduğum günahlara pişmanım. Tevbe ediyorum! Sen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında benim halimi nasıl ve nice görüyorsun?" dedi. Bu yaşlı adamın sorusu üzerine bu âyet-i kerime indi: "Doğrusu Allah, kendine şirk koşulmasını mağfiret buyurmaz. Ondan berisini ise, dilediğine mağfiret buyurur. Kim de Allah'a şirk koşarsa, hakikatte pek uzak bir dalâle sapmıştır!" buyuruldu. Şirk bağışlanmaz. Ancak (iman ve tevhid ile) şirkten tevbe edilirse bağışlanır. Şirk (ve küfrün) dışında kalan bütün günahlar bağışlanır. İster sahibi tevbe etsin ve isterse tevbe etmesin... Lakin bu günahların bağışlanması herkes için değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mağfiretini dilediği kişiler içindir.. "Kim de Allah'a şirk koşarsa, hakikatte pek uzak bir dalâle sapmıştır." Haktan sapıtmıştır ve uzaktır. Çünkü şirk dalâlet çeşitlerinin en büyüğüdür. Doğruluktan istikâmetten en çok uzak olan sap¬madır. Müşrik Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Doğrudan (hakdan) ve hidâyetten uzaklaşıp gitmekle (büsbütün dalâlete) gitti. Bütün hayırlar ona haram oldu. (2/285) ij^J "pek uzak," kavl-i şerifin manası; cennetten uzaklaşıp gitmek bir çok mertebeler üzerinedir. En uzağı ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmaktır. Şirk En Büyük Rezalettir Şirk rezaletlerin en çirkinidir. Tevhîd, hasenatın en güzeli olduğu gibi... Seyyiât (günahlar) bir çok vecih üzeredir. Meselâ; 1- Haram yemek, 2- Şarap içmek, 3- Gıybet etmek, 4- Ve benzerleri... Lakin hepsinin en kötüsü ve en çirkini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmaktır. Tevhîd Hasenat (iyilikler de birkaç) vecih üzeredir.... Hepsini ameli sâlih içine toplar. Amel-i sâlih, kendisinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsının arandığı güzel amellerdir. Hasenatın hepsinin en güzeli tevhid'tir. Çünkü tevhid bütün hasenatın esâsı olup kötülükleri mahveder. Bundan dolayı tevhid tartılmaz. Tevhîd Kelimesi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Adem oğlunun işlemiş olduğu bütün ameller(in sevapları) kıyamet günü tartılır. Ancak "La ilahe illallah" Allahtan başka ilâh yoktur, şehâdeti hariç.... Muhakkak ki bu (tehvid) onun mizanına konulmaz." Çünkü eğer tevhid kelimesi (nin) sevabı, mizana konulacak olursa, gerçekten sıdk ve samimiyetle "La ilahe illallah" Allahtan başka ilâh yoktur, diyen kişinin tevhidi (terazinin bir kefesine) konulsa, yedi kat sema ve yedi kat yerler, (terazinin diğer kefesine) konulsalar; elbette "La ilahe İllallah" Allahtan başka ilâh yoktur, tevhid kelimesinin içinde bulunduğu taraf ağır basar. İşte bu hakikatten dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tevhid'ten uzak olup şirke girenlerin sapıtmalarını pek uzak bir dalâlet olarak beyân buyurdu. Şeytan Yüce Meali: O'nu bırakıp da sâde dişilere tapıyorlar ve sâde yalabık bir Şeytan'a tapıyorlar.117 Ki, Allah onu lanetledi. O da şöyle dedi: "Celâlin hakkı için kullarından bir mukadder pay alacağım.118 Ve lâbüdd (mutlaka) onları sapıtacağım ve her halde onları ümniyyelere düşürüp, olmayacak kuruntularla aldatacağım. Ve lâbüdd (mutlaka) onlara emredeceğim de, hayvanların kulakla¬rını dilecekler. Ve lâbüdd (mutlaka) onlara emredeceğim de, Allah'ın halkını tağyir edecekler." Ve her kim Allah'ı bırakıp, Şeytanı veliyy ittihâz ederse, şüphesiz açıktan açığa hüsrana düşmüştür. O, onlara va'd verir, ümniyyelere, ümitlere düşürür. Fakat Şeytan onlara kuru bir aldatmadan başka ne va'deder?!120 İşte onların varacakları yer cehennemdir. Ve ondan halâsa (kurtulmaya), hiçbir çâre bulamayacaklardır.121 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "kelimesi," (mâ-i) nâfiyye manasınadır... "Dua ediyorlar (tapıyorlar)," Müşrikler tapıyorlar."dua ediyorlar,," kelimesi, "İbâdet ediyorlar, tapıyorlar," manasınadır. Çünkü bir şeye ibâdet eden kişi, ihtiyacı anında ona dua eder. "O'nu bırakıp..." Zamir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine râcidir. "Sâde dişilere ..." Müennes "dişiler," kelimesi, "dişi" kelimesinin cemiidir."dişiler,"' kelimesinden murad, putlardır. Müşriklerin putlarına' "dişiler," ismi verildi. Çünkü müşrikler; 1 - Putlarına kadınların suret ve şeklini veriyorlardı. 2- Putlarını kadınların süsledikleri çetiş çeşit süs eşyalarıyla süslüyorlardı. 3- Putlarına umumiyetle dişi isimler veriyorlardı. Lât, Uzzâ ve menâtgibi... Bir şeye eğer müennes (dişi) İsmi veriliyorsa; (onun bazı se¬bepleri vardır:) 1 - 0 şey dişidir. 2- Veya o şey, câmidâttandır...(Arablar arasında, ruhsuz ve ölü şeylere ±>\î\ "dişiler," denilir. ) Camidât, fail olmayıp münfail (kendisine yapılan fiili kabul eden mahluk) olmaları cihetiyle dişilere benzedikleri için kendile¬rine müennes (dişi) isimler verilir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müşriklerin tapmakta oldukları put¬ları, tti[ "dişiler," diye isimlendirmesinin bir sebebi de belki, müş¬riklerin 'tA$\ "dişiler," diye isimlendirdikleri fiil sahibi olmayıp, (bir failin fiiliyle) meydana gelmiş olan şeylere taptıklarını tenbih için¬dir. Halbuki ma'bûdun hakkı fail olmasıdır, mahlûk değil... Bu kavl-i şerif, müşriklerin cehaletlerini nehyetmek ve ifrâd derece¬sindeki ahmaklıklarına delil olsun diye böyle buyuruldu. Meleklerde Cinsiyet Denildi ki: ıiAil "dişiler," kelimesinden murad, meleklerdir. Çünkü müş¬riklerin içinde bazıları meleklere tapıyorlardı. Ve müşrikler; -"Melekler Allâhü Teâlâ'nın kızlarıdır," diyorlardı. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; "Evet, âhıret'e imanı olmayanlar melâikeye dişi adı takıp du¬ruyorlar;" Müşrikler, "her şeyin en adisi, en kötüsü, en düşüğü ve en rezili dişileridir," itiraflarıyla beraber, taptıkları putlara dişi isimler veriyolardı. Şeytân-İ Merîd "Ve sade tapıyorlar." Onların putlara tapmakla aslında taptıkları, "Yalabık bir Şeytan'a..." Çünkü onların putlara tapmalarını emreden şeytandır. Şey¬tan, onları putlara tapmak üzere sapıttı... Böylece müşriklerin bu konuda şeytana itaat edip putlara tapmaları (aslında) şeytana tapma olmuş oldu. Şeytan İblistir İmam Zeccâc (r.h.) buyurdular: Burada geçen oûJi "Şeytan"dan murad, İblistir. Çünkü bu âyet-i kerimeden sonra, gelen, âyet-i kerimede bulunan, "Celâlin hakkı için kullarından bir mukadder pay alacağım." Kavl-i şerifi buna şehâdet ve delâlet etmektedir. Çün¬kü bu iblisin sözüdür. O ibâdet etmez. Zira onlara ibâdet ve hiz¬met etmek işini süslü gösteren İblistir. Merîd Nedir? "Merid," Kendisine hayır taalluk etmeyendir. Denildi ki: * "Merid" kelimesi, iy "kelimesinden gelmektedir. Yani şer için tecrid olundu ve hayırdan âri oldu, demektir. (Meslâ: Arablar arasında,) "Şecere-i merdâ" derler. Yani üzerinde yaprak olmayan (çıplak) ağaç," derler, üzerinde yaprak olmayan (çıplak) ağaç," derler. "emred," yü¬zünde kıl olmayan tüysüz oğlan, demektir. Şeytân Melundur "Allah onu lanetledi." Şeytanın ikinci sıfatıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şeytanı, ebediyyen cehennemde kalmayı hükmedip onu cezalandırmakla rahmetinden uzaklaştırdı... Bununla, "Allah onu lanetledi." Demek nasıl sahih olsun ki, halbuki şeytan dünyadadır. Her halde ve her yerde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden kendisine gelen nimetten hâli değildir. Zira kendisine ebediyyen cehennemde kalma hükmü verilmekle beraber şeytan bu nimetler sebebiyle zulmedilmiyor ve bu nimetlerden, kesilmiyor!" diyenlerin sözleri düşmüş oluyor... Şeytanın İsteği "Ve dedi," Onun üzerine atıftır. Merid ve Allah'ın lanetinin arasını top¬layan şeytân dedi... Şeytanın lanete uğrama anında ondan sadır olan bu şenî (ve çok kötü ve çok ağır) sözler, şeytanın insanlara olan düşmanlığının ifrat derecesinde olduğuna delâlet eder. Çünkü sıfatlar arasında vaki olan "vav" harfi, südece mücerred cemiyyet ifâde eder... (Şeytan ne dedi?) "Celâlin hakkı İçin elbette edineceğim," Bu (lâm) harfi ve gelecek olan diğer bütün lâm harfleri ka¬sem içindir... "Kullarından bir mukadder pay...." Kesin ve vacip olarak, benim için takdir edilmiş bir pay... O İblis için farz edilen nasîp (takdir edilen pay), şeytanın süslü ve güzel gösterdiği masiyetlerde ona itaat eden herkestir. Şeytanın Payı Hasan Basrî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Şeytanın payı her bin kişiden dokuzyüz doksan dokuz kişidie. " (2/287) "Meşârik"in hadis-i şerifinde olduğu gibi... Binde Dokuzyüz Doksandokuz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ buyurur:" yani mevkıf gününde der ki: -"Ey Adem oğlu!" Adem oğlu: -"Buyur ya Rabbil Buyur ya Rabbil Sana tekrar tekrar icabet ediyorum, beni tekrar tekrar mesûd eyle, hayrın tamamı senin kudret elindedir.." Allâhü Teâlâ buyurur: -"Cehenneme gidecekleri çıkart!" der. Yani cehennem ehlini ayır! Burada, ^ "göndermek," ^y^> "gönderilmiş" manasınadır. Adem oğlu der ki: -"Cehenneme gönderilecekler ne kadardır?" Allâhü Teâlâ buyurur: -"Her bin kişiden dokuzyüz doksan dokuz kişidir..." (Râvi derki) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bu karşılıklı konuşma, küçük çocuğun saçlarının ağardığı ve her hamilenin hamlini düşürdüğü zamandır..." Bu lafızlar, kıyamet gününün korkularından kinayedir... "O gün insanları sarhoş görürsün," korkudan... "Halbuki onlar sarhoş değiller." Şarap içerek sarhoş olmuş değiller..."Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ'nın azabı şiddetlidir." Ravi buyurdu: -"Bu durum sahabelere çok ağır deldi. Ve dediler:" -"Ya Rasülellah (s.a.v.), hangimiz bu bin kişiden geri kalan bir kişi olacağız?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Müjdeler olsun! Muhakkak ki sizden bir kişi Ye'cûc ve Me'cûc'den bin kişi..." Bu hitap sahabelere ve diğer mü'minleredir... Sonra Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Nefsim yed-i kudretinde olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ka¬sem olsun ki, sizlerin cennet ehlinin dörtte biri olacağınızı ümit ederim." Ravî buyurdu: -"Biz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamdettik. Tekbir getirdik... Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular:" -"Nefsim yed-i kudretinde olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yemin olsun ki, sizlerin cennet ehlinin üçte biri olacağınızı ümit ederim." Ravî buyurdu: -"Biz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamdettik. Tekbir getirdik... Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular:" -"Nefsim yed-i kudretinde olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ka¬sem ederim ki, sizlerin cennet ehlinin yarısı olacağınızı ümit ede¬rim." Başka bir hadis-i şerifte de bu yarısı ifâdesi üçte ikisine ka¬dar yükseltilmiştir. Efendimiz (s.a..v) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki cennet ehli kıyamet günü yüz yirmi sınıf ola¬caktır. Bu ümmet onlardan seksen sınıftırlar." -"Muhakkak ki ümmetlerin arasında sizin misâliniz, siyah tüylü öküzün üzerinde bulunan beyaz benek (tüyler) gibisiniz." Yani kâfirlere nazaran bu kadarsınız. Bütün mü'minlerin cennete girmeleri (akıldan) uzak değildir. Şeytanın Payı? Sual: Eğer sen, Şeytan Allah'ın kullarından kendisine farz kı¬lınmış bir nasîp ve payının olduğunu nasıl bildi?" diye sorarsan. Cevâb: Derim ki: Bu sorunun birkaç cevâbı vardır. 1 - Bu cevaplardandır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Ve lâkin benden şu kavil hak oldu: 'Elbette ve elbette ce¬hennemi dolduracağım bütün cinlerle insanlar dan!" Kavl-i şerifiyle ona hitâb ettiğinde, şeytân, Adem oğulların¬dan temenni ettiğine nail olacağını öğrendi. 2- Ondandır: Şeytan, Adem Aleyhisselâm'a vesvese verip muradına nail olduğunda, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetine ves¬vese vermeyi tama" etti. 3- Ondandır: iblis, cennet ve cehennem ateşini gördüğünde, cennet ve cehennemde sakin olacak insanlar olduğunu bildi. Şeytanın İnsanı Sapıtması "Ve kasem olun ki elbette onları sapıtacağım." Haktan... Şeytanın sapıtması, vesveseleri ve bâtıla çağırma-sıdır... Şeytan, kendisine çağırmanın dışında dalâletten bir şeye (sahip olsaydı) elbette bütün mahlûkatı dalâlete düşürürdü. Lakin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onun hakkında şöyle buyurdu: -"Şeytan, (insanlara kötülüğü) süslü göstermek için yaratıl¬dı. Onun dalâletten bir şeyi (yaratması) yoktur." Yani şeytan, insanlara bâtılı süslü gösterir. İnsanların şeh¬vetlere binmelerini hoş gösterir. Ama dalâletten bir şeyi yarata¬maz... Kuruntu Şeytandandır Yfâh' j "Her halde onları ümniyyelere düşürüp, olmayacak kuruntular kaptıracağım." Onları bâtıl temenni ve kuruntulara düşürmek, insana te¬menni ettiği mal ve uzun ömür gibi idrâk ettiği şeyleri hayâl et¬tirmektir... Şeytanın Kuruntuları Denildi ki, onun insana verdiği ümniyet ve kuruntusu; 1 - Cennet yoktur demesi, 2- Cehennem yoktur demesi, 3- Kabir azabı yoktur demesi, 4- Ölümden sonra dirilmek yoktur demesi, 5- Cezalandırılmak yoktur demesi, 6- Hesap yoktur demesi. 7- Ve insanı günah işlemekten alıkoyan diğer uhrevî hallerin olmadığı vehmini vermesi... Şeytanın Âhiret Kuruntuları Denildi ki şeytan, kişiye âhirette, 1- Âhirette büyük bir hazza kavuşacağını, 2- Âhirette hesap, mizan ve sırat gibi menzilleri kolay geçe¬ceğini, 3- Allah'ın fazlına nail olacağını, 4- Cennete gireceğini, 5- Ve cehenneme girmeyeceği gibi kuruntularla kişiyi sa-pıtm asıdır.... Hayvanların Kulaklarını Kesmek Üzere Saptırması "Ve kasem olsun ki elbette onlara emredece¬ğim," "Hayvanların kulaklarını dilecekler." insanlar, emrinin icabı olarak hayvanların kulaklarını kese¬cekler ve ikiye ayıracaklardır. Bunda da asla tereddüt ve te'hîr etmeyecekler. (Geciktirmeden hemen emrimi yerine getirecek-lerdir.) (Arablar arasında,) "Onu kesti" denilir. Yani "onu kesti," demektir. Sonra teksîr için tef îl babına nakledildi. Yani çok çok kesip koparacaklar, demektir. Müfessirler, burada hayvanların kulaklarının kesilmesinden muradın, adak için ayırılan develerin beş nesil doğurmuş develer olduğu görüşü üzerine icmâ ettiler. "en'âm" ise, deve, sığır ve koyundur. Yani ben insan¬ları, bu şeylerin (hayvanların) kulaklarını kesmeye azmettireceğim. İnsanlar, bu hayvanları putlar için adak kılmakla kendi nefis¬lerine haram ederler. Yine onlar; bu hayvanlara; 1- "Bahîra," adak deve, 2- ilsC " Sâibe " beş nesil doğuran deve, 3- " Vasîle/'yedi nesil doğuran koyun... 4- "Hâm" sırtı dağlanan deve... İsimlerini verirler... (Böylece bu develeri putlara adarlardı. Sâibe Develer Câhiliyet döneminde onlardan birinin devesi beş batın doğu¬rur ve beşincisi erkek olursa, o deveyi putlara adarlar. Onun kula¬ğını delerlerdi. 0 hayvana binmekten, sütünü içmekten ve etini yemekten vaçgeçerlerdi. 0 deveden yararlanmayı kendilerine ha¬ram kabul ederlerdi. Onu hiçbir sudan kovmazlardı. Mer'âlardan menetmezlerdi. Çok yorgun biri ona rastlasa bile ona inmezdi. Denildi ki: Bunu deve yedi batın doğurunca yaparlardı. Salı¬verilen," Sâibe" develer, diledikleri yerlere giderlerdi. Yine (câhiliyet dönemi müşriklerinden) bir adam (hastalan¬dığı zaman); -"Ben şifâya kavuşursam devem şaibedir," Veya; -"Kaybolan falanca kişi seferden dönerse devem şaibedir," Ya da kendisi yolculukta ise; -"Ben (sağ ve salim olarak) vatanıma kavuşursam devem şaibedir," Veya, -"Eğer karım erkek çocuk doğurursa, devem şaibedir..." derdi. Bunlara benzer maksadlarla putlara adakta bulunurlardı. Yine (câhiliyet dönemi müşriklerden) biri bir mal cinsiden çok zengin olursa, o malından birini saygıda bulunurdu. Onu ser¬best bırakırdı. Hiçbir surette ondan faydalanmazdı. Onu sudan ve mer'âlardan menetmezdi. Bu hayvan ölünceye kadar böyle yaşar¬dı. Bunun etinin yenilmesinde erkekler ve kadınlar müşterekti... (2/288) Vasîle Vasîle, koyunlardan, yedi batın doğurana denilirdi. Eğer yedinci defa doğurduğu yavru, erkek olursa, onu ma'budlanna (putlarına) kurban için keserlerdi. Etini sadece er¬kekleri yerdi. Kadınlar yiyemezdi. Eğer yedinci batında doğurduğu dişi olursa, onu yine diğer koyunlar gibi kullanırlardı. Eğer koyun çift (ikiz) doğurur ve biri erkek diğeri de dişi o-lursa; -"Kız kardeş, kardeşini Vasîle yaptı. Ondan dolayı kardeşini kesmezlerdi. Onu Sâibe hayvan menzilesine koyarlardı. Ondan faydalanmak, erkeklere mahsustu. Kadınlar ondan faydalanamaz¬lardı,"vasîle," "Vasîle" manasınadır. Hâmî Deve Yavrusunun yavrusu doğuran develere denir. Denildi ki: Hâmî erkek develerden, yavrusunun yavrusuna binildiği zaman, kendisine hâmî denilir. Ona: -"Sırtı dağlandı," denilirdi. Serbest bırakılırdı. Kendisine binilmezdi. Su ve merâ'dan menedümezdi. Öldüğü zaman da etinden erkek ve kadınlar yerdi. Mahlûkat'ın Değiştirilmesi "Ve kasem olsunki elbette onlara emredeceğim." "Allah'ın halkını tağyîr edecekler." Halkın tabiatını, suret, şekil ve hem de sıfatını bozarak de¬ğiştirecekler ... Bu âyet-i kerimenin altına bir çok işler girer: O işlerdendir: Câhiliyet dönemi Arablardan birinin develeri¬nin sayısı bine ulaştığında, tohumluk erkek devenin gözünü şaşı yapardı. Ve yanlarında bulunan en yaşlı erkek devenin sırtını dağla¬yıp, onu "Hâmî" yapıp serbest bırakırdı. Onlardandır: Köleleri iğdiş etmek ... Bu âyet-i kerimenin lafzının umumiliği mutlak olarak (bütün hayvanlarda) iğdiş yap¬mayı meneder... Lâkin fakihler, ihtiyaç duyulduğu zaman ve yer¬de, hayvanları iğdiş etmeye ruhsat verdiler. Adem oğlunu (insan¬ları) iğdiş etmeyi âlimler menettiler. fğdiş Hizmetçi? tmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanîfe (r.h.) hazretlerine göre (başkası tarafından iğdiş edilmiş olsa bile) iğdiş olan kölelerin satın alın¬ması ve hizmette kullanılmaları mekruhtur. Çünkü iğdiş olan kölelere ve hizmetçilere rağbet etmek, (vicdansız insanları) onları iğdiş etmeye teşvik eder... İğdiş ve Müsleler "Nisâbü'l-lhtisâb", isimli kitab'da buyuruldu: -"Bazı kitablarda okudum. Hazret-i Muâviye (r.a.), kadınların yanına vardı. Beraberinde "müsle" olmuş bir adam vardı. Kadı¬nın biri, o adamdan kaçtı. Hazret-i Muâviye (r.a.); -"Bu adam kadın menzilesindedir!" buyurdu. Bunun üzerine o kadın: -"Ona yapılan müsle'nin kendisine bakmanın haramiyetini helâle çevirdğini mi zannediyorsun?" dedi. Hazret-i Muâviye (r.a.), o kadının zekâ, anlayış ve fıkıh bilgisine taaccüb etti (çok mem¬nun oldu)... Dövme Yapmak Ondandır: Dövme yaptırmak. övme, kişinin deriyi iğne ile deşip sonra içine sürme veya çivit rengi boyası (eğer bunlar bulunmazsa, sütün içine kül katıp, bu karışımı iğne ucuyla deştik¬leri deriye) zerk etmeleridir. Çivit boyası, iç yağının dumanı yani isidir. Hazır oluncaya kadar onu dövme yapılan yere ilaçlarlar... Dövmenin Giderilmesi Şafiî'nin bazı ashabı (Şafiî mezhebinin bazı âlimleri) buyurdular: -"Eğer mümkün ise dövmenin izâle edilip giderilmesi vâcibtir. (Yani farzdır .) Eğer normal olarak giderilmesi müm¬kün değilse, deriyi kaybetmekten korkulmuyorsa, cerahat (tıbbî müdâdele) ile alınmalıdır." Yaşlıların Gençlere Benzemesi Ondan: "Veşr", yaşlı kadınların genç kızlara benzemek için ön dişlerini inceltmesi, dişlerini keskinletiştirmesi ve dişlerinin arasını açmaktır. Yüzünün Tüylerini Yolması Ondandır: "Tenemmus" Kadının yüzünün tüylerini yolmasıdır. Kadın, yüzünün tüylerini yolmak ve kaşını aldırmakla süslendiği zaman, "Kadın yüzünün tüylerini aldı," deni¬lir. "Nâmısa," kadınların yüzlerinin tüylerini ve kaşlarını cımbız, nakış fırçası (ve diğer âletlerle) alan makyajcı kadın, de¬mektir. Tabiî Halini Bozanlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, gerçekten; 1- "Nâmısa," 2- "Mütenemmısa," 3- "Vasıla," 4- "Müstevsıle," 5- "Vâsime," 6- "Müstevşime," 8- "Müstevşira" 9- Benzerî şekillerle kadınların tabiatını bozanlara Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri lanet ettiler "Vasıla," başkasının saçlarını kendi nefsine (başına) eken kadın, demektir. “Müstevsıle," başkasına bu saçı başına ekmesini emreden ve isteyen kadındır. Vasıla ve Müstevsıle Ibni Melek (r.h.) buyurdular: "Vâsıla." başkasının başına başkasının saçını ekleyen (ve eken) kadın, demektir. "Müstevsıle," başkasından, kendi başına saç ek¬lenmesini isteyen kadındır. Bu işlerde kadın ve erkek eşittirler. İnsan Bu durum (bir kişinin saçtan peruk yapmasının günah ol¬ması, perukun yapıldığı saçın) Ademoğlu saçı olduğu zamandır. Çünkü insan oğlu çok saygı değer bir varlıktır. Bundan dolayı insan oğlunun hiçbir uvzundan (ve parçasından) faydalanmak mubah değildir... Hayvan Saçlarından Peruk Ama insanların dışındaki varlıkların saçları (ve sunî saçların) başa eklenmesinde (veya insan oğlunun saçının dışındaki saçlar¬dan yapılan perukların giyilmesinde) bir beis ve sakınca yoktur. Peruk veya Saç Örgüleri Kadınların deve ve tavşan (gibi hayvanların tüylerinden) saç örgüleri edinmeleri caizdir. Bu konuda tafsilâtta şöyle denildi: Eğer kadının kocası yoksa (evli değilse) yine bu tür saç örgü¬lerini edinmeleri caiz olmaz. Eğer kadın, bunu kocasının izni veya (eğer câriye ise) efendisinin izniyle yaparsa caizdir. Yok eğer koca¬sı razı olmazsa caiz olmaz... Eğer bu işi küçük (daha âkile ve bâliğa olmamış) kız çocuk¬larına yaptırırlarsa, o küçük kız çocuğu günahkâr olmaz. Çünkü o mükellef değildir. O işi yaptıran günahkâr olur... Koltuk Altı Kıllarında Temizlik Şekli "Tenemmus"un altına mahrem yerlerin kıllarının yo¬lunması da girer. Çünkü sünnet olan, mahrem yerlerin kıllarının traş edilmesi ve koltuk altının da yolunmasıdır... Kadınların Sürtüşmeleri Ondandır: "Sihak", (kadınların sürtüşmeleri ve birbirlerinden şehevî olarak zevk almaları) kadının erkeğe benzemesinden ibaret olduğu için: sıfatı bakımından Allah'ın den ibaret olduğu için; sıfatı bakımından Allah'ın mahlukatını de¬ğiştirmektir. Bundan dolayı hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: -"Kadınların kendi aralarında sürtüşmeleri (lezbiyenlik) onla¬rın (birbirleriyle olan) zinalarıdır." Kadına Benzemek "Tahannüs"de böyledir. Tahannüste, erkeğin kadınlara benzemesi vardır. Tahannüs, bir erkeğin a'zalârında yumuşaklık izhâr etmesi (kadınlar gibi hareket etmesi) ve konuşurken kadınlar gibi dilini kırıp kıvırması (ve kadınlar gibi ince konuşmasıdır). Livâta Ondandır. "Livâta" Çünkü livâta'da, herâset (nesil yerine) konulması için yaratılan fazlalıkları başka yere defetmek vardır. 1- Bazı fakihlere göre zina cezasıdır. 2- Bazı alimelre göre hakimin, bu kötü durumdan insanları alıkoymak için top¬lumun yararına göre ceza verebilir. 3- Livâta işini yapan ve yapılan öldürülür. Tüysüz Oğlana Bakmak Tüyü bitmemiş oğlanların yüzlerine şehvetle bakmak ha¬ramdır. Tüyü bitmemiş oğlanlarla oturmak haramdır. Çünkü bu oğ¬lanlar, baştan aşağıya avrettirler. Bazı rivayetlerde şöyle geldi: -"Muhakkak ki her kadınla beraber iki şeytan vardır. Her oğ¬lan (tüyzüz erkek çocuk) ile beraber ise on sekiz şeytân vardır." (2/288) Put ve Heykellere Tapmak Ondandır: Güneşe, ay'a yıldızlara, taşlara, putlara, heykellere tapmakta şeytanın emriyle yapılan değişikliktir... Bunlara (güneş ay, yıldız, taş ve putlara) ibâdet etmek her ne kadar suret bakımından değişiklik değil ise de sıfat bakımın¬dan büyük bir değişikliktir. Çünkü bunlardan hiçbir şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışında kendisine ibâdet edilsin diye yaratıl¬madı. Bütün bu eşya, kendilerinin yaratıldığı sebep üzere, insan¬lar kendisinden istifâde etsinler, insanlar bunlardan yapılarına göre faydalansınlar diye yaratıldılar. Allah'ı İnkâr Etmek Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr etmek ve ona isyan et¬mek de şeytanın emriyle meydana gelen değişikliktir. Çünkü kü¬für ve isyan sıfatı yönünden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkat-nı değiştirmektir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri herkesi iman (nu¬ruyla nurlanacak), taat ve ibâdet süsüyle süslenecek bir istidâd üzere yarattı. Kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr eder ve ona âsî olursa, o kişi Allah'ın kendisine verdiği bu istidadı iptal etmiştir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fıtratının sıfatını değiştirmiştir. Bunu şu hadis-i şerif te'yid edip {söylediklerimizi) kuvvetlen¬dirmektedir: "Her doğan (çocuk) İslâm fıtratı üzerine doğar. Anne ve babaları (daha sonra) onu Yahudileştirir, Hıristiyanlaştırır ya da Mecûsileştirirler." A'zâları Maksat Dışı Kullanmak İnsanın her a'zasını (uzvunu) yaratılış gayesinin dışında kul¬lanması da bir şeyin sıfatının değişitirilmesidir. (İnsan her bir şeyi yaratılış gayesinin doğrultusunda kullanmalıdır...) Şeytanın Dört Şeyi Bu dört cümle ki onlar: 1- "Celâlin hakkı için kullarından bir mukadder pay alacağım." 2- "Ve kasem olsun ki elbette onları sapıtaca¬ğım." 3- "Ve kasem olsun ki her halde onları ümniyyelere düşürüp, olmayacak kuruntularla aldatacağım." 4- "Ve kasem olsun ki elbette onlara emredeceğim de, hayvanların kulaklarını dilecekler. Ve lâbüdd (mutlaka) onlara emredeceğim de, Al¬lah'ın halkını tağyir edecekler." Şeytan için söylenilmiştir. Şeytanın bunları ifâde etmesi, (şu yollarladır) 1- Cisminin lisanı, 2- Fiilinin lisânı 3- Halinin lisânı... Şeytana Tabi Olanlar "Ve her kim Allah'ı bı¬rakıp. Şeytanı veliyy ittihâz ederse," Şeytanın kendilerini davet ettikleri şeyleri, Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin emirlerinin üzerine tercih, Allah'ın taat ve emirlerinden vazgeçip şeytana tabi olmakla şeytanı dost edindiler. "Şüphesiz açıktan açığa hüsrana düşmüştür." Çünkü bunlar tamamen sermâyelerini kaybetmişlerdir. Bunlar, cennette bulunan mekanlarını cehennemde bir yer ile değiştirdiler... Şeytanın Vaadleri "0, onlara va'd verir," Şeytan, insanlara vaadeder; 1 - Uzun ömür, 2- Tûl-iemel, 3- Afiyet, 4- Dünya lezzetlerine nail olmak, 5- Makam, 6- Mevki, 7- İtibâr, 8- Şan, 9- Şöhret, 10-Nefsânî şehvetlerin tatmini... 11-Ve benzeri insanı kurtaramayacak şeyleri vaadeder. Şeytanın Kuruntuları "Ümnİyyelere, ümitlere düşürür." Şeytan, insanı ümitlere düşürür: 1 - Asla nail olamayacakları ümitleri verir, 2- Kabir suali yoktur, 3- Ölümden sonra yeniden diriliş yoktur. 4- Hesap yoktur, 5- Ceza yoktur, 6- Cehennem yoktur, kuruntusunu verir. 7- Veya hiç amel yapmadan uhrevî sevaplara nail,olacağı ümidini verir... Şeytan Sadece Aldatıyor "Fakat Şeytan onlara kuru bir aldatmadan başka ne va'deder?!" Zarar olan şeyde menfaati izhâr etmektir. Şeytanın bu vaadi, (iki yol iledir:) 1 - Ya fasit düşünceleri bizzat vermekle, 2- Ya da dostlarının dineriyledir. "Aldatma," kelimesi, ya "vaad ediyor," fiilinin ikinci mefölüdür. Veya mefulü leh'tir. Yani şeytan, bunlardan hiçbir şeyi yapmıyor da sadece onları aldatmak için vaad ediyor, demektir. Şeytanın Dayanağı Bil ki, şeytanın aldatmasında en büyük dayanak ve ilkesi, dünyada bulunan şeyleri süslemektir. Şeytan dünyayı süslü gös¬tererek, insanın kalbine kuruntular ve ümitler verir. Meselâ, 1 - İnsanın kalbine uzun bir ömür yaşayacağı düşüncesinin gelmesi, 2- Dünyadan emeline kavuşacağı, 3- Maksadlarna ereceği, 4- Düşmanlarını istilâ edeceği, 5- Makam ve mevki erbabının elde ettiklerinin elbette ken¬disinin de kolaylıkla elde edeceği gibi şeyleri insanın aklına getirir. işte bütün bunlar gurur ve aldanmadır. Zira bunları düşü¬nen kişinin belki ömrü uzun da olmaz. Ömrü uzun olsa bile belki emellerine, arzu ve istelerine ka¬vuşamaz. Kişinin ömrü uzun olsa ve bütün ümid ve arzuladıklarına en güzel bir şekilde kavuşsa bile hiç şüphesiz ölüm ile hepsinden ay¬rılacaktır. O zaman da; gam, keder ve hasretin en büyük çeşitle¬rine düşecektir. Zira eğer kalb, mahbûbe (sevgiliye ve sevilen şe¬ye) bağlanırsa, bu bağlılık şiddetli ve kuvvetüliği nisbetinde ayrılığı da o derece büyük bir tesir eder ve o nisbette gam, keder ve has¬ret meydana getirir... Bundan dolayı ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ülfet tutma! Kimseyi candan ve gönülden sevme! Zira ondan kesilince büyük bir elem ve acı duyarsın... Şeytan Vakit kaatilidir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimeyle kullarını şeytana karşı uyarıyor: Şeytan, insanı aldatmak için ona ümitler veriyor, insana hile yapıyor ve insandan en aziz arzularını ve en faydalı çıkarlarını kaçırmaya çalışıyor. Kâfî Bir Nasihat Akıllı kişi, şeytanın vesveselerine tabi olmayan ve Rahmanın rızâsına tabi olandır. Rahmanın rızâsına; 1- Kitab-i azîme sarılmak, 2- ResÛM kerimin sünnetine tabi olmak, 3- Kitab ve sünnetle amel etmek... (Bunlar onun) büyük bir fevz-u necata kavuşması içindir. Nasihat olarak bu kâfidir. Şeytana Tabi Olanlar işte onlar" Şeytanın dostlarına işaret etmektedir. Bu kavl-i şerif mübtedâdır. 0nlann varacakları yer," karargâhları. Bu kavl-i şerif de ikincimübtedâdır. "Cehennemdir." İkinci mübtedâ'nm haberidir, (ikinci mübtedâ ile bu haber) birinci mübtedâ nin haberidirler... Ve ondan halâsa (kurtulmaya), hiçbir çâre bulamayacaklardır." Azabı defedecek, kaçacak ve sığınacak yer bulamazlar. İlmî İnceleme "Kaçacak yer" kelimesi "kaçınmak ve uzak/aşmak" fiilinden gelmektedir. Bir şeyden dönüldüğü ve kaçmıldığı zaman, demektir. "ondan" kelimesi, "Kaçacakyer" kelimesinden hâl vaki olan bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Yani ondan olan, de¬mektir. "bulamazlar," fiiline taalluk etmesi caiz olmaz. Çünkü bu fiil, veya "Kaçacakyer" kavl-i şerifine geçmez. Çünkü "Kaçacakyer"ya ism-i mekândır. Ism-i mekanlar da mutlak olarak amel etmezler. Ya da masdardır. Ve üzerine ta¬kaddüm etmeyen bir masdarm ma 'mûlüdür.... Tasavufî Manâlar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri cenneti yarattı ve cennete layık ehil¬ler de yarattı. Onlar (sâidler ve) mesûd olanlardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cehennem ateşini yarattı. Cehen¬nem ateşine ehil kişileri de yarattı. Onlar da eşkiyâ (şekaavet ehli) olanlardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şeytanı yarattı. Şeytanı (insanların gözlerine) dünyayı süslemesi, davet edici ve insanları hevâ ü he¬ves ile kötülüğü emretmesi için yarattı... Kim, sapıtmanın ve dalâletin hakikatini dilemesinin şeytan¬dan olduğunu ve dalâleti yaratmanın şeytandan olduğunu görür¬se o şeytandır.... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "Allah dilediğini şaşırtır, dilediğini doğru yola çıkarır." (2/289) (Dalâlet ve hidâyeti yaratan Allâhtır. Şeytan sebeptir...) Cehennem Ehli Kullardan mukadder pay ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ateş ehli olarak yaratmış olduğu bir taifedir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Celâlim hakkı için, cinn u ins'ten bir çoğunu cehennem için yarattık. Onların öyle kalbleri vardır ki, onlarla duymazlar ve öyle gözleri vardır ki, onlarla görmezler ve öyle kulakları vardır ki, on¬larla işitmezler, işte bunlar behâim gibi, hatta daha şaşkındırlar. İşte bunlar hep o gaafiller..." Bu cehennem için olanlar, burada şeytana tabi olanlardır. Şeytan kulların sapıtmalarına sebep olduğu için, Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri, şeytana lanet etti ve onu,huzurundan uzaklaştırdı. Mel'ûn Olmayan Şeyler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Muhakkak ki dünya mel'ûndur. Dünyanın içinde bulunan her şey mel'ûndur. Ancak, zikrullah, ve ona taalluk eden şeyler müstesna..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bu hadis-i şeriflerinde dün¬yaya lanet okumaları ve dünyaya buğzetmeleri, sadece ve sadece dünya (sevgisinin) insanların sapıtmalarına sebep olmasından dolayıdır... Şeytan da böyledir. (Şeytan da insanların dalâlete düşmele¬rine sebep olduğu için lanete uğramıştır.) Şeytan ancak ezelî u-zaklıkla dalâlete düşmüş olanlara vaadlerde bulunur ve sapıtır. Bundan dolayı ondan, ezelî meşîetle takdir olunmuş şirk doğmak¬tadır... Cennet Ehli Olanlar Amma Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin cennete ehil olarak yarat¬tıkları ise, onu yaratmadan Önce Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisi¬ne mağfiret kıldı, günahlarını bağışladı. Allah, kimin günahlarını mağfiret kılarsa o kişi, hiçbir şeyi Allah'a şirk koşmaz... Şeytanın Rahmeti Ümidi Ibni Abbas (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ve rahmetim ise herşeye vâsidir (kuşatmıştır." Âyet-i kerime indiği zaman, İblisin rahmeti ümit etmesi u-zadı ve: "İleride onu, bilhassa onlar için yazacağım ki; korunurlar ve zekât verirler. Hem onlar ki, âyetlerimize iymân ederler." Şey¬tan Allah'ın rahmetinden ümidini kesti... Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların ümitleri "İleride onu, bilhassa onlar için yazacağım ki; korunurlar ve zekât verirler. Hem onlar ki, âyetlerimize iymân ederler." Âyet-i kerimesi nazil olunca, Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar, Allah'ın rahmetini ümid eder oldular. Sonra; "Onlar ki, yanlarında Tevrat ve İncil'de yazılı bulacakları o Resûl'e, o Ümmî Peygamber'e ittiba ederler. O, onlara ma'rûf ile emreder ve onları münkerden nehyeyler ve temiz/hoş şeyleri kendileri için helâl, murdar şeyleri üzerlerine haram kılar. Sırtla¬rından ağır yüklerini ve üzerlerindeki bağları, zincirleri indirir atar. O vakit ona iymân eden, ona kuvvetle tazim eyleyen, ona yardımcı olan ve onun nübüvetiyle beraber indirilen nuru takip eyleyen kimseler; işte o murada eren müflihîn onlar..." Bu âyet-i kerime nazil olunca, Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetinden ümidlerini kestiler. Böyle¬ce Allah'ın rahmeti sadece mü'minlere has oldu. Allah'ın Rahmeti Böylece Allah'ın rahmeti sadece mü'minlere has oldu. Mü'mİnler, rahmet için yaratılmışlardır. Mü'minler cennete gir¬mek için yaratılmışlardır. Mü'minlere, ebediyyen ilâhî rahmet var¬dır. Şeytan ve Ona Tabi Olan Azab ise şeytana ve ona, insanlardan ve cinlerden tabi olan¬lar için ebedîdir. Onlar ebediyyen cehennem ateşinde kalacaklar¬dır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: İşte onların varacakları yer cehennemdir. Ve ondan halâsa, hiçbir çâre bulamayacaklardır." Hafiz buyurdu: Bizim Pîrimiz söyledi: Hatâ kalemin üzerinde yapılmış bir iş değildir. Yaratıcı bir nazar ettiği zaman, bütün hatalar yıkanmış olur. Bunu iyi anla! İnşallah kurtuluşa erersin! İmanın Mükâfatı Cennettir Yüce Meali: İymân edip de iyi iyi işler yapan kimselere gelince: Yarın onları altından ırmaklar akar cennetlere koyacağız. Ebediyyen onlarda kalacaklar. Hakka Allah vadi... Allah'tan daha doğru sözlü kim olabilir?!1ZZ 0, sizin kuruntularınızla da değil, ehl-i kitâb'ın kuruntulanyla da değil. Kim bir kötülük yaparsa onunla cezalanır ve Allah'tan beride ne bir velî bulabilir, ne de bir nasır...123 Gerek erkekten, gerek dişi; her hangi bîr kişi de mü'min olarak iyi işlerden bir iş tutarsa, işte böyleler cennete girerler ve zerrece hakları yenmez.124 Tefsîr-i Şerif: "İymân edip de iyi iyi işler yapan kimselere gelince:" Amellerin sâlih olmaları ihlaslarındadır... (Bir amel ihlâs ile yapıldığı nisbette sâlih ameldir.) "Salih amel", kendisiyle Aljâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı aranan (ve Allah rızâsını kazanmak ihlâsı ile) yapılan amellerdir. Salih amel, namaz, zekât ve bu ikisinin dışında olan bütün ibâdetleri içine alır. Cennetin Pınarları "Yarın onları altından ırmaklar akar cennetlere koyacağız." 1- Su, 2- Süt, 3- Şarap, 4- Bal, nehirleri akar ... "Ebediyyen onlarda kalacaklar." Ebediyyen cennette ikâmet edeceklerdir, ili "Ebediyyen", kelimesi zarfıyyet üzerine mensûbtur. Ebed, istikbâlin istiğrakıdır. Salih Amel ve İman Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime'de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, iman ve taatin arasını (bir cümlede) topladı. Ve: "tymân edip de iyi iyi işler yapan kimselere gelince!" buyurdu. Bu ifâdeler: "(Kişi) imanlı (olduğu zaman) taatin ihlâli ve ma'siyetlerin işlenümesi (kendisine) zarar vermez!" (gibi) bâtıl tevehhümlere dalan kişilerin tevehhümünün bâtıl olduğunu, beyân etmek içindir, tman ehlinin ma'siyetleri kendilerine zarar verir; taat küfürle beraber menfaat vermediği gibi... Sevabın Tahakkuku İçin... Yine bu "İymân edip de iyi iyi işler yapan kimselere gelince!") kavl-i şerifle, sevabın tahakkuku için bu iki işin yani iman ve amelin şart olduğu beyân edilmiş oldu... Allah'ın Vaadi Haktır "Hakka Allah vadi..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu vaadi onlara vaadetti. Allah'ın bu hak vaadi hak olarak tahakkuk etti. Birincisi, kendi nefsini te'kid içindir. Çünkü o vaad'den önce bulunan isim cümlesinin mazmunu (manası)dır. Çünkü vaad: Vaki olmadan önce kendisine ulaşacak olan bir menfaati haber vermekten ibarettir. İkincisi İse, başkasını te'kid içindir. Haber, haber olması cihetinden kizbe ve sıdka ihtimali vardır. Allah'ın Vaadi Doğrudur "Allah'tan daha doğru sözlü kim olabilir?!" lstifhâm-ı inkârıdır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden daha doğru sözlü ve vaadine daha sadık hiçbir kimse yoktur, demektir. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, konuşan herkesten daha doğru sözlüdür. Onun vaadi, makbul olmada (bütün vaadlerden) daha evlâdır. Şeytanın vaadi ise sadece bir hayâl ve kuruntu olup, hâsıl olmaktan yoksundur. "söz" kelimesi, temyîz olmak üzere mensûbtur. ve vu kelimeleri de gibi birer masdardırlar. Sevâb Kuruntularla Olmaz "O, sizin kuruntularınızla da değil," "Kuruntu," kelimesinin cemiidir. Farsça, "Arzu etmek," demektir. "Ehl-i kftâb'ın kuruntularıyla da değil..." Ey Müslümanlar! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vaadettiği sevâblar, sizin kuruntularınızla hâsıl olmaz. Kitab ehli (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların) kuruntularıyla da hâsıl olmaz. Sevâb, ancak iman ve sâlih amel ile hâsıl olur. Müslümanların Arzuları Müslümanların arzuları, iman ettikten sonra, küçük ve bü¬yük bütün günahlarının bağışlanacağı ve artık Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin kendilerini muaheze ve muhakeme ve muhasebeye çekmeyeceği kuruntusuna kapılmaktadır. (Ki bu yanlıştır.) Kitab Ehlinin Kuruntuları Kitab ehlinin kuruntuları da; 1-Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine azab etmeyeceğine inanmaları, 2-AIlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerini ancak belirli (birkaç gün) ateşte yakacağı kuruntularıdır . Çünkü "Bir de yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar: "Biz Allah*ın oğulları ve sevgi¬lileriyiz" dediler." Dolayısıyla bize azab etmez, dediler ... Hüsn-ü Zan Güzel Amel İster Hasan Basrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"İman temennî etmekle olmaz. Lakin iman, kalbe yerleşen ve amel ile tasdik olunandır. Bazı kavimleri (toplulukları) mağfiret olunma ve bağışlanma temennisi ve kuruntuları oyaladı. Hatta hiçbir hasene ve salih amel işlemeden (ölüp) dünyadan ayrıldılar. Bunlar: -"Biz, Allah'a hüsnü zann besliyoruz," dediler. Yalan söyledi¬ler. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hüsn-ü zan beslemiş olsalardı, elbette (hüsnü amel yani) güzel ameller işlerlerdi!" (2/290) Ümit ve kuruntu (Âlimlerin) bazıları buyurdular: Reca kişiyi amellere yaklaştıran ümitlerdir. Yoksa (eğer kişiyi amellere yaklaştırmıyorsa.) o jlx,î "Kuruntu"dur. Kuruntu ölüm¬dür. Çünkü kuruntu, hayatın faydalarını ta'til etmeyi gerektirir... Güzel Ameller Pazarı Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Kıyamet, kavuşma ve kaybetme pazarıdır. Menzillere iyi amellerle kavuşulur. Nice saat getirip götürdüler. Eğer o gün utanan bir müflis ise, Amelleri elinden gitmiştir. Bir adam ki çok güzel ameller işlemiştir. O, Hak Teâlânın dergâhında en ön menzillere erişmiştir. Amele göre Ceza... Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, geçen cümlenin hükmünü te'kîd etti. Ve Buyurdu: "Kim bir kötülük yaparsa," Çirkin bir amel işlerse, "Onunla cezalanır," Hem dünyada ve hem de âhirette... Mü'minlerin Cezaları Rivayet olduğuna göre. Bu âyet-i kerime nazil olduğunda, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordular: -"Bununla beraber kim kurtulur ya Resûlallah ?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sen hiç mahzun olmaz mısın? Kederlenmez misin? Üzül¬mez misin? Hastalanmaz mısın? Sana hiç sıkıntı dokunmaz mı?" Hazret-i Ebû Bekir: -"Evet! Ya Resûlallah " Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyur¬dular: -"işte o ceza budur!" İftrât ve Tefrite Düşmeyin Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Kim bir kötülük yaparsa onunla cezalanır ve Allah'tan beri¬de ne bir velî bulabilir, ne de bir nasîr..." Kavl-i şerifi nazil oldu¬ğunda, biz üzüldük, ağladık ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; -"Ya resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Bu âyet-i kerime hiçbir şey bırakma¬dı!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Nefsim yed-i kudretinde olan'a yemin olsun ki; bu âyet-i kerime nazil olduğu gibi... Lakin sizler, kolaylaştırın, yaklaşın, se¬vabı işlemeye çalışın, iftrâfa düşmeyin. Zira kendinizi aşırı bir şekilde (nafile) ibâdetlere zorlarsanız sonra size bıkkınlık gelir, ibâdet etmekten üşenirsiniz ve ibâdetleri terkedersiniz." Makâsıdu'l-Hasene'de de böyledir . Allah'tan Başka Dost "Ve Allah'tan beride ne bir velî bulabilir, ne de bir nasîr (yardımcı)..." Kendisi için Allah'tan başka dost bulamaz, demektir. Birine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dostluğu ve yardımı geçtiği zaman, artık; ona kim dost olabilir? Kim ona yardım edebilir? Kim ondan azabı defedebilir? Hakk Yenilmez "Kim salih (amellerden) amel ederse;" "Tebğîz" içindir. Yani ondan bazı, ve ondan bir şey, demektir. Çünkü herbir kimse için bütün amelleri işlemek müm¬kün değildir. Zira herkes bütün amellerle mükellef değildir. İnsanlar, salih amellerden ancak mükellef olduğu ve yapabildiği gücünün yettiğini yapar.... Zira nice mükellefler vardır ki, üzerine hac, cihâd ve zekât kendisine farz değildir. Hatta bazı hallerde namaz bile sakıt olur. "Gerek erkekten, gerek dişi;" "amel eder" fiilinin altında olan zamirden hâl mevzundedir. " kelimesi beyân içindir. "Mü'min olarak," Hâldir. (Yani mü'min olduğu halde, demektir.) Zikredilen sevablann hâsıl olması için, imanın amele yakın olması şarttır. (Bu amelleri yapan kişinin mü'min olması şarttır.) Zira kendisinde iman bulunmadığı halde bu amelleri işleyen kişinin amelinde fay¬da olmaz. "Cennete girerler ve "İşte böyleler," Salih amel eden mü'minler, zerrece hakları yenmez." Yapmış oldukları amellerinin mükâfatından ve hak edip ka¬zandıkları sevaplardan zerre bile eksiltilmez. Nakîr Kelimesi "Nakîr," Hurma çekirdeklerinin sırtında (üzerlerinde) bulunan çukur (çizgi gibi ince) şeydir ki. Hurma ağacı oradan (çe¬kirdeği çatlatıp) yeşermektedir. "Nakîr," kelimesi, kület ve hakarette (azlık, aşağılama ve horlamada) alem olarak kullanılmaktadır. Âsînin Günahı Artmaz İtaatkâr kişinin sevabından eksiklik olmadığı gibi, günah iş¬leyen isyankâr kulun da günahından hiçbir şey artmaz ve ilâve yapılmaz. Çünkü ceza veren (Allah) erhamu'r-Râhimîndir. (Rah¬met edenlerin en merhametlisidir.)." On Kat Verilir Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, taat ve ibâdetlere on hesânat vermeyi vaadetti. Bir ma'siyete ise bir ceza vermeyi vaadetti... Kim kötülükten dolayı cezâlandınlırsa, (yapmış olduğu hesânatın) on sevabından bir tanesi eksilir. Yine kendisine dokuz sevâb kalır. Birleri, onlarına galebe çalan kişiye yazıklar olsun!" Sevâblar Kat Kat... Nisâbûrî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hasenat (iyiliklerin) kat kat olmasının hikmeti, taatinin ba¬şında hasımları toplandıkları zaman kul, iflâs etmesin diyedir. (Kıyamet günü hasımları haklarını almak için kulun başına top¬landıkları zaman) bir sevâb onlara verilir, yine kendisine dokuz sevap kalır. Böylece kulun haksızlıkları, zulümleri ve kötülükleri onun hasenatının katlarından ödenmesi olur; aslından değil... (Hasenatının aslı yine kendisine kalmış olur.) Fazla verilen sevap¬lar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir fazl-u keremidir. Hasenenin aslı ise bir'dir. Böylece kul yine adaletli olarak bir hasene (bir sevâbiyle) kalmış olur..." Fazladan Verilenler İmam Beyhakî (r.h.) hazretleri, "el-Ba's" isimli kitabında bu¬yurdular: -"(Hasenata verilen) fazlalıklar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir fazl-u keremidir. Kullar ona taalluk etmezler. Oruca taalluk etmedikleri gibi... Belki Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, onları kendi tarafın¬dan bir fazl-u kerem olarak kulları için biriktirmektedir. Onları toplayıp, kul, cennete girdiğinde orada onları kullarına verecek¬tir..." Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: iyi görüşlü adam'a çalış ve amel et, demene gerek bile yok. Birine verir Allah fazladan eğer yazılırsa sevap. Ey canım! Bu gün hemen taat ve ibâdete sanl ki, yarın canın kalmasın hasımların altında iflâs! Hayır yoluna gir. Taat yap. Lakin kulun yapabildiği hayır fiil¬leri işle! Senin yapabilidiğin her şey onun tedbiriyledir. İbâdetlere sa¬rıl; o fazl-u kereminden kat kat veriri (2/292) Allah'ı Bilmek Bil ki, bütün salih ameller, imanın nurunu ziyâde kılar. Sana, taat ve hasenata sarılmanı ve meârif-i ilâhiyeye (ilâhî marifetlere) vâsıl olmanı tavsiye ederim! Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bilmek, amellerin en fazîletlisidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine denildi: -"Ya Resûiallah (s.a.v.) en faziletli ameller nelerdir?" Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bilmek ve tanımaktır." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine denildi: -"Hangi ilmi murâd ediyorsunuz?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri buyurdular: -"Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rini bilmeyi...! Sahabeler: -"Ya Resûiallah! Biz amelden soruyoruz; siz bize ilimden cevâb veriyorsunuz?" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyur¬dular: -"Muhakkak ki ilim ile beraber olan az amel fayda verir; (fa¬kat) cehaletle beraber olan çok ilim menfaat veremez." Bu da ancak bâtını (iç alemini, gönül dünyasını ve kalbini) tevhîd'in cilâsı ile parlatmak ve çeşitli zikirlerin nuruyla aydınlat¬makla olur. Bunu da ancak alimler, akıl erdirip anlarlar... Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: "O, sizin kuruntularınızla da değil," Yani, halkın avamlarının kuruntulanyla değildir. Avam halk, günah işler, tevbe etmez ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin günahlarını bağışlamasını ümit ederler. Halbu ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Bununla beraber şüphe yok ki ben, tevbe eden ve iman e dip salih amel yapan, sonra da doğru giden kimse için gaffa¬rım!" "Ehl-i kitâb'ın kuruntularıyla da değil." Kitab ehli olan ulemâ-i sû'durlar. Halkı, mezmûm (yerilen dünyevî çıkarlar elde etmek için mü'minleri) aldatan sahte şeyh ve kötü âlimlerdirler. Sahte şeyh ve kötü âlimler, halkın, hakkı talep etme (ve doğruyu) bulma, ciddiyetle çalışma ve mücâhede yolunda, (karşılarına çıkıp) yollarını kesmektedirler. Kim bir kötülük yaparsa onunla cezalanır." Günahtan sonra, günah kirinin ve pasının kalbin aynasının üzerine izhâr olmasıyla hemen cezalandırılır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: Bir kul, herhangi bir günah işlediği zaman, onun kalbinin üzerine simsiyah ber nokta ile noktalanır. Eğer kul tevbe eder ve (Allah'a) dönerse, (kalbi) cilalanır." "Ve Allah'tan beride bir velî bulamazlar." Kendisini ma'siyetin zulumâtından, tevbe ile taatin nuruna çıkaracak bir veli bulamazlar. "Ve nasîr (yardımcı) da bulamazlar." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka kendisine, nefs-i emmârenin üzerine zaferle yardım edecek, kendisini nefsin sıfat¬larından tezkiye edecek ve şeytana karşı kendisine yardım ede¬cek; ve kendisinden şeytanın şerrini ve hilelerini defedecek kimse¬yi bulamaz... "Kim iyi işlerden bir iş tutarsa," Hâ¬lis ve muhlis ameller yaparsa, "Gerek erkekten, gerek dişi;" Burada, erkek ile kalbe, dişi ile de nefs-i emmâreye işaret etmektedir. "Mü'min olarak..." Bu amellerde ihlaslı olursa, "İşte böyleler cennete girerler." Manâsı, muhakkak ki kalb, kendisinin üzerine vacip olan ulvî âlemlere dönüş için tevbe edip amel ettiği ve süflî âlemlerden yüz çevirdiği, gözünü Hakk Teâlâ hazretlerinin (mâsivâ'nın) dışında her şeye kapattığında, kurbet ve vuslat cennnetine girmek kendi¬sine vacip olur. Nefis de kendisinin üzerine vacip olan hevâ-ü hevese son verdiği, hevâ ü hevesin nazlarını terkettiği, ubudiyette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haklarına riâyet ettiği ve ibâdetlerle mutmain olduğu zaman, nefis Rabbine dönmeyi hakkeder. Ve böylece âle¬mi ervahın cennetlerine girer. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Ey o rabbine muti olan nefö-i mutmainneî 27 Sen dön o rabbine hem râdıye olarak, hem merdıyye... 29 Gir cennetime!" Gir kullarım içine, "Ve zerrece hakları yenmez." Kendilerine takdir olunan sâlih amellerden... Ve ne de yakınlık (kurubât) derecelerinden.... Ve manevî dereceleri elde etmede asla haksızlığa uğramazlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hizmet edip yorulmadan (Allah'a ibâdet ve taat etmeden) Allah'ın nimetlerini temennî eden ile, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın nimetlerini temenni etmeden (sırf Allah rızâsı için) ona hizmet edip yorulan (ihlasla ibâdet edenler) bir değiller¬dir... Bu ikisinin arasında büyük uçurumlar ve birbirinden uzak mertebeler vardır. Zira biri, yakınlık mertebelerinin en yükseğin¬de; diğeri de esfel-i sâfilindedir... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. En Güzel Din Yüce Meali: Hem kimdir o kimseden daha güzel dinli ki, özü muhsin olarak yüzünü, tertemiz İslâm ile Allah'a tutmuş ve hanîf (sâde hakka boyun eğer muvahhid müslim) olarak İbrahim milletine uymuştur. Allah ki, İbrahim'i hali! edindi.126 Halbukî göklerdeki ye yerdeki hep Allah'ındır ve Allah her şeyi muhît bulunuyor... Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Hem kimdir" Istifhâm-ı inkârîdir. "Daha güzel dinli ki, Haddi zâtında din ve millet, birdirler; ama itibârla değişiktir¬ler. Muhakkak ki şeriat, kendisine itaat edilir cihetiyle dindir. İmlâ edilmesi ve yazılması cihetinden de millettir. İmlâl, imlâ manası¬nadır. " 0 kimseden ki yüzünü, tertemiz İslâm ile Allah'a tutmuş," Nefsini ve zâtını İslâm ile Allah için yüzünü tertemiz olarak Allah'a tutmuş ve bu konuda hiçbir kimseye bir hak kılmamış; ne hâlikıyet ve maliyet cihetinden ne de ubudiyet (kulluk) ve ta'zîm yönünden hiç kimseye teslim olmamış... lia "dince" kavl-i şerifi, "daha güzel," kavl-i şerifinden temyîz olmak üzere mensûbtur. Mübtedâ'dan menkûldür. Bunun takdiri, "Kimin dini, özü muhsin olarak yüzünü, tertemiz islâm ile Allah'a tutmuş olan kişinin dininden daha güzeldir?" demektir. Fazilet iki dinin arasındadır; yoksa dinin sahiplerinin arasında de¬ğildir. "Muhsin olarak," Cümle, "Müslüman oldu," fiilinin failinden hâldir. Veya hâldir. Muhsin Kimdir? ("muhsin") hasenatı (iyilikleri) yapan ve seyyiâtı, (kötülükleri) terkedendir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ^i "muhsin", kelimesini şu mübarek hadis-i şerifleriyle tefsir ettiler: -"(İhsan) Senin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görürcesine ona i-bâdet etmendir. Her ne kadar sen onu göremiyorsan; Allah seni görüyor." İhsan, imanın hakikatidir. İslâm tmam ve Amel Bil ki, İslâm dini iki şey üzerine bina kılınmıştır. 1- İtikâd, 2- Amel, Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri birincisine (itikada) "Yüzünü, tertemiz İslâm ile Al-lah'a tutmuş," kavl-i şerifiyle işaret etti. İkincisine (amele) de, "O muhsin olarak," kavl-i şerifiyle işaret etti. Rabbinin emirlerine boyun eğmek ve üzerine vacip olan bütün mükellefiyetlerini huşu ve hürmetle yerine ge¬tirmektir220... (27292) Neden İbrahim (a.s) Milleti? "İbrahim milletine uymuştur." İslâm dinine muvafakati, onun sıhhatinde ittifak edilmesi ve bütün dinler arasında kabul görmesidir. Musa Aleyhisselâm, Haz¬ret-i İsa'nın milleti ve diğer peygamberlerin dini bunun hilâfına-dir. 'Hanîf olarak," "tabi oldu," fiilin failinden hâldir. Yani diğer bozuk ve tahrif olmuş dinlere meyletmedi, demektir. (Hanif, sâde hakka boyun eğer muvahhid müslim, demektir.) Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm milletine tabi olmayı teşvik için buyurdu: "AHah ki' İbrahim'i Halil edindi." Onu seçti, onu seçti ve bazı kerametleri ona tahsis etti. Halilin (dostun) halilinin (dostunun) yanında sahip olduğu kera¬metler gibi... (dostluk) kelimesi, tfouLi kelimesinden gelmek tedir. Çünkü dostluk, kendisiyle karışmak, demektir. Her Şey Allah'ın "Halbuki göklerdeki ve yerdeki hep Allah'ındır." (Mukadder bir suâl:) Sanki denildi: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ı neden "halifliğe tahsis etti. Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mükerrem bir çok kullan vardır. (Mukadder suâle cevâb: bu kavl-i şerif ile) yerde ve göklerde bulunan herşeyin mülkiyet, malikiyet, yaratılış ve her yönden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ait olduğunu ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin mahlukattnın arasından dilediğini ve dilediği kimseyi seçebilir, diye cevâb verilmiş oldu.... "Ve AIIah her muhît bulunuyor..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ifmi ve kudretiyle her şeyi ihata et¬miştir. Herbir şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudreti ve ilminin içindedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri yerde ye göklerde ve ikisinin i-çinde olup bitenleri ve ikisinin dışında meydana gelen bütün eş¬yayı ihata etmiştir. Ve ikisine zıt olan ve nihayeti olmayan şeyleri, bu gökler ve yerlerin haricinde meydana gelen sudûrâtı hakkı ile ihata etmiştir. Hikâye (Halil İsmi) Rivayet olundu: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, insanlara (kıtlık) isabet ettiği zaman¬larda, Mısır'da bulunan bir dostuna adamlar gönderdi. Ondan erzak alıyorlardı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dostu: -"Eğer ibrahim Aleyhisselam, bu erzakı kendisi için istemiş olsaydı, elbette emrini hemen yerine getirirdim. Lakin ibrahim aleyhisselam bu erzakı müsâfırlere yedirmek için istemektedir, insanların başına gelen yokluk ve kıtlık bize de isabet etti!" dedi ve gelen adamlara bir şey vermeden geri gönderdi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın gençleri, boş çuvallarla Mısırdan dönmekten utandılar. Çölde hararlarına (büyük çuvallarına) kum, çakıl ve taş doldurdular. Hizmetçiler, bu kötü haberi (arkadaşının bir şey vermediğini) İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a haber verdiler. İbra¬him Aleyhisselam (kapısına gelen ihtiyaç sahiplerine verecek bir şey bulamadığı için) çok üzüldü. Gözleri yaşardı. Gitti uyudu. İb¬rahim Aleyhisselâm'ın eşi, Hazret-i Sâre annemiz, uykudan uyan¬dı. (Onun bir şeyden haberi yoktu. Adamlarının Mısır'dan un ve buğday getirdiğini sanıyordu. Kum dolu) Çuvalların başına gitti. Birini açtı. İçi en iyi un ile doluydu. Ekmek yaptırdı. İbrahim Aleyhisselam uyandı. Çok güzel bir ekmek kokusu hissetti. Sordu: -"Bu size nereden geldi?" Hazret-i Sâre, buyurdu: -"Senin Mısırlı dostundan..." İbrahim Aleyhisselam; -"Hayirî dedi. Bu belki benim halilim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle-rindendir..." Bu hadise üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a "Halil" adını verdi. Hikaye (Halilliğe layık) Haber'de geldi: Melekler, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın malı ve hizmetçilerinin çokluğuna taaccub ettiler. Şaştılar, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın beş bin koyun sürüsü vardı. Beş bin sürüyü güden bir o kadar ço¬ban köpekleri vardı. Çoban köpeklerinin hepsinin boyunların¬da altın tasma vardı. ibrahim Aleyhisselam kırda (çölde) koyunlarına bakar¬ken; insan suretinde bir melek ona göründü. Melek: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Bütün ayıplardan arınmış ve tertemizdir. Allah, meleklerin ve ruh'un Rabbidir." ibrahim Aleyhisselam ona: -"Rabbimin zikrini bir daha tekrarla; şu görmüş olduğun mallarımın yarısını sana vereyim!" dedi. Melek tekrarladı. İbrahim Aleyhisselam: -"Rabbimi, tekrar teşbih et, sana malımın hepsini vereyim," dedi. Melek, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın haline hayret etti. Ve: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin seni Halîl (dost) edinmesine ve senin adının bütün millet ve dinlerde güzel anılmasına gerçekten sen layıksın," dedi. Buna göre, Halil'e halil adı verilmesi, meleklerin dilleri üzerinedir. Dostluk Kâd-ı lyâz (r.h.) hazretleri, "Şifâ-i Şerif isimli kitabında buyurdular: Buradaki dostluk evlâtlıktan daha kuvvetlidir. Çünkü evlâdlıkta bazen düşmanlık olabilir. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Ey o bütün iman edenler! Haberiniz olsun ki eşleriniz ve evlatlarınızdan size düşman vardır." Dostlukla beraber düşmanlığın olması sahih değildir. Halil Olmanın Şartları Dostluğun şartı, kulun bütün hallerinde Allah rızâsı için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine teslim olmasıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber olmada hiçbir şeyi birik¬tirmemesi; 1- Malından, 2- Cesedinden, 3- Nefsinden, 4- Ruhundan, 5- Ebediliğinden, 6- Ehlinden, 7- Ve evlâdından hiçbir şeyi saklamaması... 8- Her şeyini halilinin yolunda seve seve vermektir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın hâli işte böyleydi... Cânân'nın Yoluna Cân Kurban O can ki, canân'a kurban olmadı. Ten'in cifesi o candan daha iyi oldu. Her kim ki dostun yolunda cân vermezse, Murdar lâşe o candan daha iyidir... Muhabbetin Şartı Muhabbetin şartı, sevenin muhabbette "fena," bulmasıdır ve mahbub'ta "beka" bulmasıdır. Hatta sevenden ve muhabbet¬ten ancak, habib kalır. Bu Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hâlidir. Mecnûn'a Sordular Mecnûn Benî Amir'e sordular: -"Adın nedir?" Dedi ki: -"Leylâ!" Halil ve Habib'llğln Hakikati Şeyhim, dayanağım, cesedimde ruhum menzilesinde olan zât "Ellâihât-i'1-Berkıyyât" isimli kitabında buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki ilâhiyye ve ahadiyeye mensubum olan hullet (dostluk) ve muhabbetin hakikati Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine celb olunmaktadır. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a ise suretleri verildi. İkisinin (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri ve İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın) dışında ise kabiliyetleri hasebince (diğer peygamberlere) cüzî hususiyetleri verildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hullet ve muhabbetin Ehadiyyeti zâtiyye mertebesinin menzilesindedir... İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ise, vahidiyye-i sıfâtiyye mertebesinin menzilindedir. (2/293) ikisinin (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri ve İbrahim Aleyhisseiâm'ın) dışında olanlar ise, vâhidiyyet-i efâliyye mertebe¬sinin menzüesindedirler. Bu makamlara ve mertebelere "besmele-i şerifte bu minval üzere işaret olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bilTıil, halilullah ve habibullah'tir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm bilTıil Halilur-Rahman ve habibu'r-rahmandır. (Rahmanın halili ve rahmanın habibi....) İkisinin (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri ve ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın) dışında kalan peygamberleri ise, bi'lfiil, Rahimin hallileri ve rahimin habibleridirler.... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisini selâmetle bakî kılsın allâme şeyh hazretlerinin sözleri burada bitti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Halilullâhtı -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, beni halil edindi: İb¬rahim Aleyhisselâm'ı halil edindiği gibi... Eğer ben, Rabbimin gayri halil edinecek olsaydım; elbette Ebû Bekri halil edinir¬dim." Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) Yani, eğer benim halktan (insanlardan) bir sadık dost edin¬mem caiz olsaydı, elbette Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ı dost edinmek içimden geçmektedir. Lakin benim sırrım ve kalbime Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkası muttali olamaz. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın buna tahsis edilmesinin yönü İse; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazetlerinin sırrına en yakın kişinin Hazret-i Ebû Bekir olmasından¬dır. Rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki, Ebû Bekir'i sizin üzerinize faziletli kılan, ne oruçtur ve ne de namazdır; lakin onun kalbine yazılan bir şey'dir." Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Sırrı Hiçbir kimse Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin halil edinmemesini kavrayamaz. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kimseyi halil edinmemesi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mâ sivâllah'tan ayrılmasıdır. Bütün kâinat, ona muttasıldır. O noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka hiçbir şeye asla muttasıl (ve bitişik) değildir. Allâhımî Bize, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şefaatine nail olmayı nasıp et! Âmin! Şeyh Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri, onun şerif na'ti hakkında buyurdular: Bir gece buraka bindi, felekten geçti. Mirâc etti. Kudret, makam ve mevkiden geçti. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın kendisine verdiği makam ve kudrete kavuştu. Hazret-i Cebrail'in önüne geçti. Kurbet (yakınlık) çölünde yalnız kaldı. Sidre-i müntehâ'nin ötesine Cebrail (a.s.) geçemedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Cebrail (a.s.) 'ı da bırakıp yalnız yürüdü.... İşte bu, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ulviyyât ve süfliyyâttan ayrılması ve Hazret-i Zât'a vasıl olmasıdır.. Kadın Ve Boşanma Yüce Meali: Bir de, senden, kadınlar hakkında fetva istiyorlar. De ki: "Onlar hakkındaki fetvayı size Allah veriyor. Yazılmış hakları olan mirası kendilerine vermediğiniz ve nikâhlamayi istemedi¬ğiniz, öksüz kızlar hakkında ve mağdur çocuklar hakkini yetimlere insaf İle bakmanız hakkında Kİtâb'da yüzünüze karşı okunup duran âyetler var. Daha da hayra dair ne yaparsanız, şüphe yok ki, Allah ona da alîm bulunuyor".127 Ve eğer bir kadın, kocasının serkeşliğinden, veya yüz çevirmesinden endişe ediyorsa, bir sulh İle aralarını düzeltmelerinde kendilerine bir günâh yoktur. Sulh hep hayırdır. Nefîslerse kıskançlığa hazırlana gelmiştir. Eğer arayı düzeltir ve geçimsizlikten sakınırsanız; şüphe yok ki, Allah her ne yaparsanız habîr bulunuyor.1Z8 Kadınlarınız arasında her veçhile âdil davranmaya ne kadar hırs besleseniz, yine muktedir olamazsınız. Bari büsbütün meyledip de ötekini "askıda kalmış" gibi bırakmayın. Ve eğer arayı düzeltir ve haksızlıktan korunursanız, şüphe yok ki Allah gafur, rahîm bulunuyor.129 Yok eğer, aynlırlarsa Allah kudretiyle her birini diğerinden müstağni kılar. Allah kudreti geniş bir hakîm bulunuyor.130 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: " Bir de, senden fetva istiyorlar." Senden fetva istiyorlar. "fetva" kelimesinin iştikakı, joJi genç, kuvvetli ve yeni demektir. Çünkü "fetva" yeni meydana gelen bir hadisenin cevâbı, bir hükmün ihdası veya bir müşkilin beyânı için takviyedir ... "Kadınların" varis olmaları hakkında, Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerimenin nüzul sebebi şu hadisedir: Uneyne bin Husayn Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine: -"Bize haber verî Sen (mirastan) kız'a yarım pay ve kız kar¬deşe yarım pay veriyor muşsun? Biz ise (kadınlara mirastan hiç pay vermeyiz. Çünkü bize göre) ancak savaşa katilabilenler ve ganîmet alabilenler mirastan pay alırlar..." dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Ben bu şekilde emir olundum. (Rabbim bana böyle emretti)" buyurdular. Kadınlara Miras "Onlar hakkındaki fetvayı size Allah veriyor." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kadınlara miras hakkındaki hükümlerini size beyân etti. "Fetva vermek," mübhem (kapalı olanı) beyân edip açıklamak ve müşkili izah etmektir. Kitâb'da yüzünüze karşı okunup duran âyetler var..." "Allah" ismi şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Yani At"Allah size fetva veriyor," demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu konudaki sözleri, onun fetva vermesidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnâd edilmiş oldu ve Kur'ân-i kerimin içinde olan âyetlere isnâd edildi.... Bu işin isnâd edildiği âyet-i kerime şudur: "Allah size mîras taksimini şöyle ferman buyuruyor: Evladınızda; erkeğe, iki dişi payı kadar. Eğer hepsi dişi olmak üzere ikiden ziyade iseler, bunlara terekenin üçte ikisi. Ve eğer bir tek kız ise, o zaman ona yarısı. Ebeveyni için: Her birine ölenin terekesinden altıda bir; şayet çocuğu varsa... Amma çocuğu yok da anası-babası vâris bulunuyorsa, anasına üçte bir. Eğer ölenin kardeşleri de varsa, o vakit anasına altıda bir. Hep ettiği vasiyetten veya borcundan sonra... Babalarınız ve oğullarınız, bilmezsiniz ki, onların hangisi menfaatçe size daha yakındır. Bütün bunlar Allah'tan birer farîza... Her halde Allah, alîm hakîm bulunuyor."228 Ve Nisa sûresinin başında olan ve kadınların mirasını beyân eden buna benzer diğer âyet-i kerimelerdir... iki Fiilîn Bir Faile İsnadı (Burada) bir fiil iki itibari ile iki faile isnâd edildi. (Kadınların miras beyan edilme işi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ve Kur'ân-ı kerimin âyetlerine isnâd edildi...) Bu (senin); ojlkej juj "Beni Zeydzengin etti ve onun atâ (vergileri)..." sözün gibidir. Burada aslında fiilin isnâd edildiği hakikatte tek kişidir. (O da Zeyd'tlr.) Diğeri de onun üzerine atfedilmiştir. Ancak burada kendisinin hallerinden olan bir şey o fiilin ancak bu fail ile kaim olduğuna delâlet etmesi için atfedilmiştir. Bu da failin bu hâl ile vasıflanması itibariyledir. Allah Farz Buyurdu "Öksüz kızlar Hakkında," (yetim kadınlar)," "Okumak" fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Nasıl ki, "Kitab'da" kavl-i şerifi kendisine taalluk ettiği gibi... Burada izafet 'jf "min" manasınadır. Çünkü bu bir şeyin kendi cinsine izafeti¬dir . "Yazılmış hakları olan mirası kendilerine vermediğiniz." Yani miras ve diğer konularda farz kıldı. "İstemediğiniz" "Kendilerine vermediğiniz," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Müsbet cümle, menfî cümle üzerine atfedilmiş oldu. "Onları nikâhlamayı,' Onların güzelliklerinden ve mallarından dolayı onları nikâhlamaya rağbet ediyorsunuz... Ve onların çirkinlikleri ve fakirliklerinden dolayı da onların nikâhlarına rağbet etmiyor ve onlarla evlenmekten yüz çeviriyorsunuz. Eğer yetim kız, güzel ve zengin olursa, onun velisi (işini görenler) onunla evlenmeye rağbet ediyorlardı. Yok eğer yetim kız güzel ve zengin değilse, velileri onunla evlenmekten yüz çevirirlerdi. Yetimler ve İlâhî Hükümler Yetimlerin hakkında okunanlar ise şu âyet-i kerimelerdir: "Allah'tan korkun da yetimlere mallarını verin ve temizi murdara (helâli harama) değişmeyin; onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin; çünkü o büyük bir vebal bulunuyor." Ve şu kavl-i şeriftir: "Maamâfîh, Allah'ın sizi başına diktiği mallarınızı sefihlere vermeyin de, bunlarda yapacağınız tasarruf ile onları besleyin ve giydirin ve kendilerine güzel güzel nasîhat edin5 ve yetimleri nikâh çağma ermelerine kadar gözetip deneyin. O vakit kendilerinden bir rüşd hissettiniz mi, hemen mallarını kendilerine teslim edin. Büyüyecekler de ellerine alacaklar diye o mallan israfla yemeye kalkmayın. İhtiyacı olmayan tenezzül etmesin, muhtaç olan da meşru' surette bir şey yesin. Mallarını kendilerine teslim ettiğiniz zaman da, karşılarına şâhid bulundurun. Hesabınızı doğru tutmak için Allah'ın harekâtınızı hesaba çekmekte olması yeter." Ve yetimlerin mallarına saldirmamakla ilgili diğer âyet-i kerimelerdir. Zayıflar ve Çocukların Mirası Zayıf bırakılmış, mağdur çocuklar." hakkında "Öksüz kızlar (yetim kadınlar)," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. (İslâm öncesi) Arablar, kadınlara miras vermedikleri gibi, (erkek ve kız) çocuklara da pay vermezlerdi. Arablar, ancak kuvvetli ve iş gören erkeklere mirastan pay veriyorlardı. (2/294) "Ve yetimlere bakmanız." Yetimlerin mallan ve hakları hakkında... İnsaf ile." Adaletle.... Bu kavl-i şerif de yine, "Öksüz kızlar (yetim kadınlar)," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Yetimlerin mallan hakkında okunan âyet-i kerimeler: "Allah'tan korkun da yetimlere mallarını verin ve temizi murdara (helâli harama) değişmeyin; onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin; çünkü o büyük bir vebal bulunuyor," Ve buna benzer âyet-i kerimeledir. Hayırın Mükâfatı "Daha da hayra dair her ne yaparsanız,"... "Ma" Şartıyyedir. Mutlak olarak... İster zikredilen kadın, yetim ve zayiflann hakkında olsun ve isterse diğerleri hakkında hayra dair her yaparsanız; "Şüphe yok ki, Allah ona da alîm bulunuyor". Onun miktannca size karşılık (mükâfat) verir... Fakirlere Infak Akıllı kişiye düşen, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine emrettiği hususlarda mutlaka Allahü Teâlâ'ya itaat etmektir. Başkasının malını asla yememelidir. Bilkakis Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine verdiği maldan gücü nisbetinde, yetimlere, miskinlere ve yoksullara infak etmelidir... Fakirleri sevmek.. Hatemu'1-Esâm (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Üç şeysiz, üç şeyi iddia eden yalancıdır. Kim, malını Allah yolunda infak etmeksizin cenneti sevdiğini iddia ederse, o yalancıdır. Kim, Allah'ın haramlarından sakınmaksızın, (vera1 ve takva sahibi olmaksızın) muhabbetullah (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini sevdiğini), iddia ederse, o yalancıdır. Kim, fakirleri sevmeden, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini sevdiğini iddia ederse, o yalancıdır." Hayra Teşvik "Daha da hayra dair ne yaparsanız, şüphe yok ki, Allah ona da alîm bulunuyor." Kavl-i şerifinde her türlü hayrı işlemeye teşvik vardır. Hikâye (doğruluk ve yardım) Kadının biri, İmam-ı A'zam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerinin dükkanına geldi. Bir elbise almak istedi. İmam-ı A'zam Ebû Hanife hazretleri, değeri dört yüz dirhem olan yeni bir elbise çıkardı. Kadın: -"Ben fakir bir kimseyim! Bir kızım var onu kocaya vermek istiyorum; bu elbiseyi ona alıyorum. Bu elbiseyi sana mal olduğu şeye (maliyetine) bana sat!" dedi. İmam-ı A'zam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Bu elbiseyi dört dirheme al,!" dedi. Kadın: -"Benimle alay mı ediyorsun?" dedi. İmam-ı A'zam: -"Hayır! Alay edicilerden olmaktan Allah'a sığınırım! Lakin (ben bu elbiseden) iki takım aldım. Birini iki elbiseyi almış olduğum maliyetin dört dirhem altına sattım. Şu anda bu elbisenin bana maliyeti dört dirhemdir. Ben de bunu maliyetine yani dört dirheme sana satıyorum, al!" dedi. Kadın dört dirhem verip o elbiseyi aldı. Sevine sevine müjdeli bir şekilde evine döndü.... İyilik Yapan... Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ey genç! Pîr dervişin elinden tut! Kendine değil, hep el tut... İyiliğe kavuşanlar, hep Allah'ın halkına iyilik yapanlardır. Nefsin de Hakkı Var Bil ki muhakkak nefis, ruha karşı kadın mesabesindedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kadınların haklarını korumayı erkeklere vacip kıldığı gibi, sâdık olan talebenin üzerine de nefsin haklarını vacip kıldı... Abdullah bin Amr (r.a.) geceleri sabaha kadar namaz kılmak ve gündüzleri de oruç tutmaya başladığı ve nefsiyle (icabından fazla) mücâhede ettiğinde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona buyurdukları aibi: -"Muhakkak ki nefsinin de senin üzerinde hakkı vardır. Oruç tut, iftar et, namaz kıl ve uyu..." Şiddetli Riyazetler Şiddetli riyazetler, kişiyi seyr u suluktan keser... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri yine buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki bu din metindir. Onun içine yumuşaklıkla sızmaya bakın."234 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu hadis-i şerifleriyle, nefsinize yüklenmemeyi, ona taalluk etmeyen şeylerle onu mükellef tut¬mamayı, murad etmektedir. Yoksa sonra nefis acze düşer. Dini ve ameli (tamamen) terkedebilir... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar. Çok koşup yorulan at hepsinin gerisinde kaldı. Yavaş yavaş giden deve, gece ve gündüz giderek yol katetti... Efendimiz (s.a.v.)in Nefsi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, nefsine hakkını vermede orta yolu takip ediyordu. Nefsi konusunda gayet âdil davranıyordu. Ona adaletle muamele ediyordu. Bazen (nafile) oruç tutardı. Bazen iftar ederdi... Bazen geceleri kalkar namaz kılardı. Uyurdu. Kadınları nikâhlardı. Bazen bulduğu şeyleri yerdi; helva, bal, tavuk eti, (diğer ve diğer hayvan etlerini) yerdi... Bazen de aç kalırdı. Yiyecek bir şey bulamadığından... Hatta açlıktan mübarek karnına taş bile bağladığı olurdu. Ifrât ve Tefrit Ey gafili Uyan, yolculuğuna ve gideceğin yere dikkat etî Hevâ ü hevesinin muvâfakatına yerleşmekten kendini koru! (Sen bir yolcusun...) Dünyadan intikâl etmeden önce salih bir kişi olmaya intikâl et. Bir şeyi söylemeden ve yapmadan önce nefsini hesaba çek. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri her şeyi biliyor. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri her şeyi ihata etmiştir. Seni ifrat ve tefritten sakındırırım. Asla ifrat ve tefrite düşmeî Kan- Koca Geçimsizliği "Ve eğer bir kadın, korkuyorsa (endişe ediyorsa), "Kadın" kelimesi faildir. Kendisini zâhir tefsir etmekte¬dir. Yani "E9er kadın korkarsa, o korktu" Ve kocasından vaki olan; "Serkeşlik..." Kendisine ezâ etmesinden, kadını sevmediği için onunla sohbet etmeyi kaldırmasından ve onu haklarından menetmesinden korkarsa, demektir. "Serkeşlik..." kelimesi kelimesindendir. Bu da, yer yüzünden (topraktan) irtifa' edip yükselen şey, demektir. Karı ve koca'dan herbirinin nüşûzü (serkeşliği), onun eşini çirkin ve kötü görmesi ve kendisine rızâsı olmadığı için ona karşı baş kaldırm asıdır... "Veya yüz çevirmesi(inden endişe ediyorsa), Kendisiyle oturmak ve konuşmayı azaltmasıyla... Yüz Çevirme Sebepleri Bu (kan kocanın arasında bulunan serkeşlik ve birbirlerinden yüz çevirmeleri) bazı (temel) sebeplere dayanmaktadır. 1 - Yaşından dolayı kınaması, 2- Çirkinlik, 3- Bakımsızlık, 4- Yaratılışında bir ayıbı görmesi, 5- Ahlakında kötülük olması, 6- Dışarıya meyletmesi, 7- Gözünün başkasında olması, 8- Ve bunlardan başka sebeplerle, koca karısından (veya ka¬dın kocasına karşı) serkeşlik edip yüz çevirebilir... (2/295) Serkeşlik ve Yüz Çevirme İmam Fahreddin-i Râzî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Serkeşlik..." ten murad, söz ve fiil (hal. hareket ve davranışlarında) sertlik izhâr etmeleridr. Veya hem sözlerinde ve işlerinde katı davranmasıdır. "Yüz çevirmek"kavM şerifinden murad ise, hayır, şer, hakkına riâyet etmek ve ezâ'dan sukut etmektir . Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime, Huveyle binti Muhammed bin Mesleme ile kocası Sa'd bin er-Rebî hakkında nazil oldu... Kocası kendisiyle evlendiğinde Hüveyle daha genç idi. Hüveyle büyüyüp yaşlanınca, kocası genç bir kızla evlendi. Ve o genç kızı, Hüveyle'nin üzerine tercih etti. Hüveyle'ye eziyet ve cefâ etmeye başladı. Bunun üzerine Hüveyle (r.a.) hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gelip şikâyette bulundu. İşte bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerimeler nazil oldu. Karıkocanın Aralarını Düzeltmek... "Kendilerine bir günâh yoktur." Bu takdirde, "Bir sulh ile aralarını düzeltmelerinde," Aralarında güzel bir şekilde islâh ile düzeltmeleri daha iyidir. Buda, 1 - Mehirden bir kısmı bağışlamak, 2- Mehirden indirim yapmak, 3- Veya nöbetinden (kendi rızasıyla indirim yapmak veya vazgeçmek gibi...) Şevde (r.a.)ın Yaptığı Sulh Hazret-i Şevde (r.a.) öyle yapmıştı. Hazret-i Şevde (r.a.) gerçekten yaşlı ve ihiyâr bir kadın idi. Efendimiz, Mü'minlerin annesi Şevde binti Zem'a'yı boşamak istemişti. Hazret-i Şevde (r.a.) hazretleri de, Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.)'ın Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kalbindeki yerini bildiği için, nöbetini Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.)'a bağışlamak suretiyle kendisini boşamamasını Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden istedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Şevde (r.a.)'ın bu isteğini kabul etti ve onu boşamadı ... Bu sulhtan sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.)'ın nöbetinde kendisine geliyordu, bir de Hazret-i Şevde (r.a.)'ın nöbetinde Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.)'a geliyordu... Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Bu sulh gibi (Hazret-i Şevde (r.a.)'ın nöbetini Hazret-i Âişeye bağışlama gibi) bir sulhun vaki olması lazım değildir. Çünkü bundan sonra eşlerden biri eşit şekilde bölüşme ve gecelemenin olmasını isterse, ona göre yapılır. O nöbet belirli kadının olmaz..." Sulh Hayırlıdır "Sulh, Kan kocanın arasında vaki olan sulh, “Hep Hayırdır." Ayrılıktan hayırlıdır. Kötü geçinmekten hayırlıdır, veya sulh, husûmet ve düşmanlıktan hayırlıdır... "Sulh," kelimesinin başındaki lâm-i tarif ahd içindir. Bununla tafdîl'in murad edilmemesi caiz olur. Belki beyân için olmuş olur. Çünkü o (sulh), hayırlardan bir hayırdır; husûmet, serlerden bir şer olduğu gibi... Lâm cins içindir.. Ebdâl'dan Olmak İmam Suyûtî (r.h.) hazretleri, "Hüsnü'l-Muhâdara fî Ahvâl-i Mısır ve'1-Kâhire" isimli kitabında buyurdular: -"Eğer sen Ebdâl'dan olmak istersen, ahlakını çocukların bazı huy ve ahlaklarına çevir. Çocuklarda beş güzel ahlak vardır ki; eğer bu güzel hasletler büyüklerde olmuş olsaydı elbette (Allah¬'ın) ebdâl kullarından olurlardı. 1- Çocuklar, rızık endişesi çekmez ve rızka ehemiyet vermezler. 2- Çocuklar, hastalandıkları zaman, Haliklarından (Yaratıcılarından) şikâyet etmezler. 3- Yemekleri topluca yerler. 4- Çocuklar, korktuklarında gözleri yaşlarla dolar. 5- Çocuklar birbirleriyle kavga ettiklerinde (aralarına düşmanlık girdiğinde) çok geçmeden hemen sulh edip barışırlar.... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Eblehin, işleri deniz gibi geniş ve büyüktür. Eblehlere nerede ilaç oldu. Eğer denizi tutamayacaksan önünü tutmal Onun dostluğu gerçekten çok geniştir.. Nefislerde Kıskançlık "Nefîslerse kıskançlığa hazırlana gelmiştir." Kıskançlık, kendisi için hazır kılındı. Onun üzerinde olduğu tabiat ve huy yapıldı. Kadın kıskançlık huyundan ayrılmaz, vazgeçemez. Haklarını kocasına müsamaha etmez. Erkek de kadın yaşlandığında, kadını kendisine çirkin göründüğünde veya gözü başkalarına kaydığında hanımıyla güzel sohbet etmez. Artık hanımının sohbetinden ve onunla oturmaktan lezzet almaz. Kelâmın aslı, "Allâhü Teâlâ nefse aşırı cimrilik (kıskançlık) verdi," demektir. "hazır etti," fiili ma'lum'dan meçhul kılındı. Birinci mefûlü (olan nefisler," kelimesi) fail makamına getirildi. (Naibi fail yapıldı...) "kelimesi" "hırs ile beraber cimrilik" demektir. Bu cimrilikten daha husûsidir. Cimrilik ve Kıskançlık Abdullah bin Vehb (r.h.) Leys'ten rivayet etti. Buyurdular: -"Bana ulaştı, iblis Nuh Aleyhisselâm ile karşılaştı, tblîs ona: -"Ey Nuh! Hased ve Şuhh'tan (aşırı cimrilikten) sakın! Ben Adem'i kıskandım cennetten çıkarıldım. Adem bir ağaca cimrilik etti. Ondan men olundu. Ve hatta cennetten çıkarıldı... Şeytanın En Sevdiği ve ...? Yahya bin Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, husûsî suretinde İblis (şeytan) ile karşılaştı. Ona; -"Ey İblis! İnsanların hangisi sana daha sevimlidir ve insanlardan kimden çok buğzedip nefret edersin?" Şeytan: -"En çok sevdiğim kişi, cimri mü'mindir. En çok buğzettiğim ve nefret ettiğim kişi ise, cömert olan fâsıktır." Yahya Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Bu nasıl olur?" Şeytan: -" Cimri adamın cimriliği bana kâfidir. Cömert olan fâsık ise korkarım ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, muttali olduğu cömertüğiyle ona muamele eder ve onu kabul eder..." Sonra şeytan yüz çevirip gitti. Giderken de: -"Eğer sen (Allah'ın peygamberi) Yahya olmasaydın elbette bu bilgilerden sana haber vermezdim!" dedi. Laktu'l-Mercân fî Ahkâmı'l-Cân isimli kitab'da böyledir. Kadınlara İhsan 'Eğer arayı düzeltir (de ihsanda bulunur)." Ey kocalar! Eğer sizler, eşlerinizi iyilikle tutar ve onların tabiatınıza uygunlukları olmamalanyle birlikte eğer siz eşlerinize güzel muamelede bulunur; "Ve geçimsizlikten sakınırsanız;" Serkeşlik yaparak kadınlara zulmetmek ve onlardan yüz çevirmekten sakınırsanız, onların haklarından olan bir şeyi (başkasına) sarfetmemekle onlara zarar vermezseniz; "Şüphe yok ki, Allah her ne yaparsanız." İhsan ve takvâ'dan her ne yaparsanız; Allah yaptıklarınızı biliyor ve onlardan haberdârdır. 0 işi yapmakta maksadınıza göre size karşılık verir. Elbette sizi onun üzerine sabit kılar. İhsanda bulunanların ecirlerinin zayi olmaları asla mümkün değildir. (2/296) Hîkaye (Birbirlerine Sabreden Eşler) Rivayet olundu: Adem oğullarından bir adamın çok güzel bir hanımı vardı. Bir gün kadın, kocasına baktı ve: -"Elhamdülillah- Allah'a hamd olsun!" dedi. Kocası ona: -"Sana ne oluyor?" diye sordu. Kadın: -"Allah'a hamd ediyorum!" dedi. (Adam sordu: -"Hamdin sebebi nedir?" kadın:) -"Benim ve senin cennet ehli olman üzere hamdettim. Çünkü sen benim gibi güzel bir kadınla rızıklandın; Allah'a şükrettin! Ben de senin gibi koca ile rızıklandım; sabrettim... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sabreden ve şükredenlere cenneti vaadetti..." dedi. Sofu Kadın Cennetliktir Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Eğer güzel yüzlü kadın mesture ise... Onun dîdân cennetlere nail olur... Eğer dindar, sofu ve sohbeti hoş ise... O kadına asla kötülük etme! Ona zulüm yolunda bir kapı açma! Kadınlar Arasında Adalet "Kadınlarınız arasında her veçhile âdil davranmaya muktedir olamazsınız." Kadınların arasında âdil olmaya ve aralarını eşit tutmaya gücünüzün yetmesi imkânsız ve muhâl'dir... Bu cihetle ki, onlardan birine vaki olan meyi hepsi hakkında vaki olmaz. Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Duaları İşte bundan dolayı (kadınlar arasında eşit davranmak ve onlara adil olmada) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sövle dua Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu: Buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, eşlerinin arasında taksim (gecelemede nöbet) yapar ve çok âdil davranırdı. Ve sonra da şöyle dua ederdi: -"Allâhım! Bu gücümün yettiği taksimattır. Senin mâlik olduğun ve benim mâlik olmadığım şeyde beni sorumlu tutma (beni muâhaze etme!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bununla muhabbet ve sevgide eşitliği murad etmişti. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Hazret-i Aİşe'ye gayet fazla bir sevgisi vardı... Birine Meyletmeyin "Ne kadar hırs besleseniz," Adaletli davranmaya gayret gösterseniz ve bunda mübalağa etseniz bile... "Bari büsbütün meyletmeyin," Kendisine rağbet etmediğiniz kadına büsbütün cevrederek, zulmetmeyin. Gücünüz nisbetinde ona karşı âdil davranın. Eğer adaletin hakikatindan âciz düşerseniz, ancak (o takdirde) sizin kendisiyle mükellefiyetinizin olmaması sahih olur. Yoksa gücünüzün berisinde olanlar değil... Acze düştüğünüz noktanın berisinde kalan mertebeler ise gücünüzün altına girenlerdir. Gücünüz nisbetinde adil olmalısınız; zira, hepsi elde edilmeyen bir şeyin hepsi terkedilmez... Hadis~i şerifte buyuruldu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dosdoğru olun! Elbette (tam olarak) buna gücünüz yet¬meyecektir." Yani, bir tarafa meyletmeden her işte müştekim olmaya gücünüzyetmeycektir... Kadını Askıda Bırakan "Onu bırakmayın." Kendisinden önceki ffi/in üzerine afit oiduğu için meczûmdur. Yani kendisinden ilginizi kestiğiniz ve istemediğiniz kadını büsbütün terketmeyin; Âiîilîtf "Askıda kalmış" gibi..." âîilîı " Askıda kalmış," kadın, ne kocasız ve ne de kendisiyle iyi geçinen bir kocası olan kadın, demektir. Ne yerde ve ne de gökte olan, muallak, askıda bir şey gibi... Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kimin iki hanımı olur da, bu iki kadından birine meyleder¬se, o kişi kıyamet günü bir tarafı üzerine sarkık (ve eğik) olduğu halde gelir." Örnek Davranış Muâz (r.a.)'ın iki hanımı vardı. Birinin evine geldiğinde diğerinin evinde abdest bile almazdı. Bu iki hanımı da tâûn'da vefat ettiler. Muaz (r.a.) ikisini bir kabre defnetti... Meyletmeyi Bırakırsanız... "Ve eğer arayı düzeltir." Onların işlerinden bozduklarınızı islâh ederseniz,"Ve haksızlıktan korunursanız," Önceki meyletmelerden korunursanız... "Şüphe yok ki Allah gafurdur." Sizin geçmiş olan meyletmelerinizi bağışlar. "Rahim." Allâhü Teâlâ rahmetiyle size fazl u ikrâm'da bulunur. Aynlırsanız Genişlik Verir "Yok eğer, ayrılırlarsa," Karı-kocadan her biri, aralarında ittifak (birlik) bulunmaksızın diğerinden ayrılsalar (boşansalar)... Aralarında sulhla veya değişik bir şekilde ayrılsalar... "Allah her birini diğerinden müstağni kılar." Onlardan her birinin mühim işlerine kâfi olmakla diğerinden müstağni kılar. (Ona muhtaç etmez...) "Kendi kudretiyle (geniş hazinesiyle)" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi zenginliği ve kudretiyle onlara genişlik ve zenginlik verir. Bu kavl-i şerifte, karı-kocadan birinin ayrılmasına rağmen diğerini ayrılmamaktan sakındırmak ve kınamak vardır. "Allah kudreti geniş bir hakîm bulunuyor." Allâhü Teâlâ muktedirdir. Her şeye gücü yeter. Fiilleri ve hükümlerinde hüküm ve kudreti vardır. Ayrılıktan her birine hükmettiği hükümlerde mübalağa ve mutlak bir hikmeti vardır. Herbirinin kendisine sükûnet bulacağı bir çıkış kapısı verilir. Kendisini önceki eşinden teselli eder. Onun kalbinden diğerinin muhabbetinin sıcaklığı gider (ve hararet söner.) Kendisine aşkının üzüntüleri keşf olunur... Mü'mine düşen vazife, nefsin hazzını ve isteklerini bırakmaktır. İlâhî emirlerle beraber hareket edip, bütün işlerinde ve hükümlerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretine uymak (ve hassaten) kadınlar hakkındaki şu ilâhî emirle mutlaka amel etmek lazım. "O talâk iki defadır, ondan sonrası ya iyilikle tutmak, ya güzellikle salmaktır.” Yapılacak İş (Birbirlerine karşı serkeşlik ve zulmeden eşler), kendisinde alım- satım ve dostluğun olmadığı (o çetin kıyamet) günü gelmeden önce; 1 - Adalet tarafına yönelmeleri, 2- Zulüm tarafından yüz çevirmeleri, 3- Mutlaka helallaşmalan gerekir. Zâlimlerin Kıyametteki Hâli tbni Mesûd (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kıyamet günü bir erkek ve kadının elinden tutulur. Geçmiş ve geleceklerin önlerine dikiltilir. (Bütün insanların huzuruna çıka¬rılır.) Allah tarafından bir münâdî seslenir: -"(Ey mahşer ehliî) Bu falan oğlu falandır. Kimin bundan bir hakkı varsa hakkını almaya gelsin!" O gün kadın sevinir. Oğlundan, kardeşinden, babasının üzerinde veya kardeşinin üzerinde hakkının olmasından (ve bu hakkını alacağı için) sevinir. Sonra ibni Mes'ûd (r.a.) şu âyet-i kerimeyi okudu: "O vakit sûr üfürüldü mü artık aralarında o gün ne nesebler vardır, ne de soruşlar." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o kula buyurur: -"Bunlara haklarını ver!" O kul: -"Ya Rabbi! Ben dünyada değilim; bunların haklarını nereden getirip vereyim?" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri meleklere buyurur: -"Bu (zâlim kişinin) salih amellerini alın, ondan haklarını isteyen her insana, haklan kadar verini" Bu kişi, eğer Allah'ın veli kulu ise, onun hasenelerinden hardal habbesinin miskâli kadar, katlanır. Hatta o hardal tanesi olan sevap ile cennete girer. Ibni Mes'ûd (r.a.) hazretleri sonra şu âyet-i kerimeyi okudu: "Her halde, Allah, zerre miskaali zulmetmez. Ve eğer bir hasene olursa, onu kat kat artırır; bir de tarafından azîm bir ecir verir . (2/298) Eğer bu (zalim kişi) şakî (ve kötü) bir kul ise, melekler: -"Ya Rabbii Bu kişinin haseneleri ve salih amelleri tükendi; ama ondan hak isteyenler hâlâ var!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri meleklere buyurur: -"Ondan hakkını isteyenlerin günahlarını ve kötülüklerini a-lın, hakları kadar o kişiye yükleyin! (Sonra da) onu yüz üstü ce¬hennem ateşine atın!" Herkese İyi Muamele Elbette; 1 - Tevbe ve istiğfar etmek 2- Melikü'I-Gaffâra dönmek, 3- Hayırlı ve şerli herkese güzel muamele etmek, 4- İkrar ve inkâr ehlinden eziyeti gidermek lazımdır. Hikâye (insanlara iyilik) Hikâye olundu: Ebû Mensur bin Zükeyr (r.h.) hazretleri, zâhid ve sâlih bir zât idi. Vefatı yaklaştığında ağlaması çoğaldı. Ona soruldu: -"Ölüm anında neden çok ağlıyorsun?" Buyurdular: -"Daha önce hiç girmediğim bir yola giriyorum!" Ebû Mensur bin Zükeyr (r.h.) vefat etti. Sonra oğlu onu ve¬fatının dördüncü gecesi rüyasında gördü. Oğlu kendisine sordu: -"Babacığım, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sana ne yaptı? Sana nasıl muamele etti?" Ebû Mensur bin Zükeyr, buyurdular: -"Ey yavrucuğum! İş senin zannetiğinden daha zordur. Ben adaletli olanların en âdili olan bir Melik ile karşılaştım. Ve münâkaşa eden hasımları gördüm... "Allâhü Teâlâ bana buyurdular: -MEy Ebu Mensur, sana yetmiş yıl ömür verdim. Bu gün seninle beraber ne amelin var?" Ben: -"Yar Rabbil Otuz defa haccettim!" Allâhü Tealâ buyurdular: -"Onları senden kabul etmedim!" Ben; -"Ya Rabbi! Elimle kırkbin dirhemi senin yolunda tasadduk ettim!" dedim. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Onları senden kabul etmedim!" Ben: -"Ya Rabbi! Tam altmış yıl gündüzlerimi sıyâm (oruç tutarak); gecelerimi de kıyam (ibâdet ve namaz ile) geçirdim!" dedim. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdular: -"Onları senden kabul etmedim!" ben; -"Allâhım! Tam kırk savaşa katıldım... (Kırk defa senin yolunda din düşmanlarıyla savaştım!)" dedim. Allâhü Teâlâ; -"Onları senden kabul etmedim!" buyurdular. Ben; -"Bu takdirde helak oldum!" dedim. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdular: -"Senin gibi bir kimseye azab etmek benim keremime yakışmaz. Ey Ebu Mensur! Hatırlar mısın hani falan gün, bir Müslümanın ayağı kaymasın diye yoldan bir taşı uzaklaştırdin? îşte bu iyi niyetle (Müslümanlara eziyet vermemesi için) yoldan kaldırmış olduğun bu taş sebebiyle sana rahmet ettim! Çünkü ben muhsinlerin (ihsan sahibi olanların) ecirlerini zayi etmem!" Müslüman Eziyet Etmez Bu hikâyeden zahir oldu ki, yolda bulunan eziyet verici bir şeyi kaldırmak ve defetmek, rahmet ve mağfirete sebebtir... Dünyada insanlardan eziyeti gidermek mahşer günü (âhirette), büyük bir menfaat sağlar. Hususiyetle mü'minlere eziyet olma¬ması ve özellikle ehli ve aile eziyetlerini gidermek daha önemlidir. Çünkü; Allâhım bizleri menfaatli ve faydalı kişilerden eyle! Zararlı ve muzır kişilerden eylem247e! Âmin! Göklerde ve Yerde Olan Hep Allah'ındır Yüce Meâlİ: Allah'ındır bütün göklerdeki, yerdeki... Celâlim hakkı için, sizden evvel kitâb verilenlere de tavsiye ettik; size de Ki, AlIah'tan korkun ve eğer tanımamazlık ederseniz haberiniz olsun ki, Allah'ındır bütün göklerdeki, yerdeki... Ve Allah bir ganî, hamîd bulunuyor.131 Allah'ındır bütün göklerdeki, yerdeki... Dayanılacak (vekil) de Allah yeter.13Z Dilerse sizleri giderir de ey insanlar, başkalarını getirir... Allah ona da kadîr bulunuyor.133 Kim dünya sevabı istiyorsa, bilsin ki dünya sevabı da, âhiret sevabı da, Allah'ın yanındadır... Ve Allah bir semî', basîr bulunuyor... Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Allah'ındır bütün göklerdeki, yerdeki..." Bütün mevcudat, kâinâtin neresinde olurlarsa olsunlar hep¬sinin yaratılması, rızıkları ve diğer hususiyetleri Allah'ındır. Tevilât-i Necmiyyeden Şeyh Necmüddin (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: pljUUl J> £ a\1j "Allah'ındır bütün göklerdeki," 1 - Yüksek dereceler, 2- Me'vâ cennetleri, 3- Yüksek Firdevs cenneti... Allah'ındır... "Ve yerdeki..." 1 - Dünya nimetleri, 2- Dünya ziyneti, 3- Dünya güzellikleri... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bütün bunlardan müstağnrdir. Asla bunlara ihtiyacı yoktur. 0 bunları, sâüh kullan için yarattı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Hem göklerde ne var, yerde ne varsa hepsini kendinden o-larak sizin için müsahhar kıldı. Şüphesiz ki bunda düşünecek bir kavim için âyetler var!" "Görmediniz mi Allah zülcelâl sizin için göklerdekini ve yerdekini müsahhar kılmış, üzerinize zahiren ve bâtınen nimetlerini ifaza buyurmakta?! Bununla beraber nâs içinde kimisi de var ki ne bir ilme, ne bir mürşide, ne de tenvir eder bir kitaba istinad etmeksizin Allah hakkında mücadele ediyor." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarını da kendi nefsi için yarattı. Buyurdukları gibi: "Ben seni kendim için yetiştirdim." Kitab Ehline Vasiyyet "Celâlim hakkı için, sizden evvel kitâb verilenlere de tavsiye ettik;" Yani Allah'a kasem olsun ki, biz onların kitabında emrettik. Kendilerine kitab verilenler, 1-Yahudiler ve, 2- Hıristiyanlardır. 3- Ve bunlardan önce kendilerine kitab verilen ümmetlerdir. LALsdı "Kitab" kelimesinin başındaki lâm harfi cins içindir. Semavî kitablan içine alır. "Harf-i cerri" "biz vasiyyet ettik," veya "verildiler" fiiline taalluk etmektedir. "Ve size de..." "Onlar ki," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Ey ümmet-i Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Sizin kitabınızda size vasi¬yet ettik! (Neyi?) "Allah'tan korkun" Allah'tan ittikâ etmenizi (ve kormanızı) size tavsiye ettik! of kelimesi masdariyet içindir. Kendisinde harfi cer hazf oldu. Yani, "Onlara ve size takvâ'yı emrettik!" demektir. (Daha?) "Ve" Onlara ve size dedik. "Ve eğer (inkâr eder ve) tanımamazlık ederseniz haberiniz olsun ki, Al¬lah'ındır bütün göklerdeki,yerdeki..." Allah Muhtaç Değildir Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her şeyin Mâlikü'l-mülküdür. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin küfrünüz ve ma'siyetleriniz sebebiyle zarar görmez; sizin şükrünüz ve takâ'nız ile menfaat görmediği gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sadece rahmetinden dolayı size bunları vasıyyet buyurdu. Yoksa bunlara ihtiyacından dolayı değildir. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunları şu kavl-i şerif ile takrîr etti: "Ve Allah bir ganîdir." Allâhü Teâlâ halktan ve onların ibâdetlerinden ganiy ve müs-tağnîdir. Gayri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine taalluk etmez. Ne zâtında ve ne de sıfatlarında... Bilakis muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ağyar (başkaları) ile beraber alâka kurmaktan münezzehtir... Mahlukat ister ona hamd etsin ve isterse ona hamd etme¬sinler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, zâtında mahmûd'tur... Övgüye en layık olandır. Allah Ezelden Hamd Olunmuştur İmam Gazâlî (r.h.) hazretleri, "Şerhü'l Esmâ-i'1-Hüsnâ" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ezelden hamdi ile hamîd'tir, kendi nefsini övdü... Kulları da ebediyyen ona hamd etmektedirler. Bu hamd Celâl sıfatına dönmektedir. Yücelik ve kemâl kendisini zik¬reden zâkirlerin zikrine mensûbtur. Muhakkak ki hamd, zikir ve kemâl vasıflarıdır; kemâl cihetinde... Hamîd Olan Kullar Kullardan hamîd olanlar; 1-Akaidi, 2- Ahlakı, 3- Ve ameli övgüye layık olanlardır. Bunların hepsi, her türlü ayıp ve sevap mülâhazasından uzak olanlardır. Bu (sıfatları taşıyan); 1 - Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri 2- Peygamberlerden ona yakın olanlar, 3- Onların (peygamberlerin dışında) olan evliya, 4-Ve Âlimlerdir... (2/298) Bunların herbiri; 1- Akaidini, 2- Ahlakını, 3- Amellerini, 4- Sözlerini, 5- Huylarını 6- Hâl ve hareketlerini, (Allah'ın emir ve yasaklarına göre yapıp) hamde (yani övgü¬ye) layık kıldıkları nisbette "Hamîd"dirler.... Tekrarın Faydaları "Allah'ındır bütün göklerdeki, yerdeki..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu kavl-i şerifi üçüncü kere olarak zikretti ki, kendisinin gerçekten ganiy (zengin) ve müstağni oldu¬ğuna delâlet etsin... Muhakkak ki mahlûkatın tamamı ihtiyaçlarıyla O'nun zenginliğine delâlet ederler. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın mahlukata vermiş olduğu varlık (nimeti), çeşit çeşit hususiyetler ve kemâlât, onun "hamîd" olduğuna delâlet eder. Bu cihetle, "Allah'ındır bütün göklerdeki, yerdeki..." kavl-i şeriflerinin üç defa üst üste zikredilmesi aslında) tekrar değildir... Çünkü bu mübarek lafızlardan her biri yepyeni bir faydayı İkrar etmektedir . Vekîl Allah'tır "Dayanılacak (vekil) de Allah yeter." Bütün işlerin tedbirinde ve bütün İşlerde elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül etmek ve O'na dayanmak gerekir. Ondan gayri bir başkasına değil... Yeni Topluluk Yaratır "Dilerse sizleri giderir de ey İnsanlar." Sizi birden kökten yok eder de "Başkalarını getirir..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri eğer isterse sizi yok eder, hemen bir defada insanların yerine yeni bir beşer veya başka bir mahlukât getirir... Lif (meşiyetin), kendisini cezanın mazmunu (manâsını ifâde ettiği için) mefûlü mahzûftur Yani eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizi yok etmek ve başkala¬rını yaratmak dilerse, sizi giderir. Yani eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, sizi üzerinde bulunduğunuz, isyan üzerine olduğu gibi bırakı¬yorsa; bu ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizin taat ve ibâdetleri¬nizden kemâliyle ganî ve müstağni olması ve size asla muhtaç olmamasmdandir... Yoksa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yücelik ve büyüklük olarak bundan (sizi yok etmek ve sizin yerinize yepyeni bir halk getirmekten) âciz olmasından değildir. Bu kavl-i şerifte aynı zamanda âsilere büyük bir tehdît var¬dır... "Allah bunun üzerine...." Sizi bir kereden yok etmeye ve bir defada başkalarını sizin yerinize yaratmaya... "Kadirdir..." Kudreti çok belîğ ve yüksektir. Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri, mu¬radını yerine getirmekten âciz değildir. Öyleyse, Allah'a itaat edin, ona âsî olmayın ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ıkâbından ve aza¬bından korunun (ve günahlardan sakının...) Sabırlı ve Halimdir Bu âyet-i kerime, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretinin ke¬mâline ve sabrının olgunluğuna delâlet eder. Zira âsîleri hemen aceleyle tutup muâhaza ve muhakeme etmedi. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hiçbir kimse işitmiş olduğu eziyetlere karşı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden daha sabırlı değildir. Allah azze ve celle hazretleri¬ne şirk koşulur, ona çocuk isnadında bulunup (onun evfâd edindiğini söylerler)... Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona afiyet verir ve onları nzıklandınr." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bazı erkek ve kadın kullan, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın mülkünde onun bir şeriki ve ortağının olduğunu söylerler. (Kimi de) ona eviâd nisbet ederler... Bütün bunlara rağmen, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, nzik ve afiyetten onlara çeşitli nimetler verir. Ve bu iki nimetin dışında bir çok nimetler verir. İşte bu Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin keremidir. Onun kendisine ezi¬yet eden kullarına nasıl muamele ettiğini göstermektedir... (Kendisine eziyet edenlere bu kadar nimet veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri), kendisinden gelen eziyetlere tahammül eden, kendi¬sine hamd-ü senalar eden kullarına nasıl davranacağı (ve onlara vereceği maddî ve manevî nimetleri) tasavvur ettin mi? Cezâ'nın Geciktirilmesi Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, cezalandırmayı geciktirme¬si, kendisinden olan bir hikmet sebebiyledir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri bununla (günahkârın) tevbe ederek dönmesi ve günahlarına isrâr edenlerin aleyhine de bir delil olması içindir. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Ebû Musa (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kudret elini geceleyin yayar ki, gündüz kötülük yapan ve günah işleyenler, tevbe etsin¬ler diye... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kudret elini gündüz yayar ki, gece kötülük yapan ve günah işleyenler, tevbe etsinler diye... Bu, taa (kıyamete yakın bir zamanda) güneş batıdan doğuncaya ka¬dar devam eder." Cömertlik Şeyh Kelâbâzî (r.h.)" buyurdular: Bu hadis-i şerifte geçen, "elini açıp yayar," kavl-i şeri¬finde geçen eli yaymak, cömertlikten kinayedir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, gündüz günah işleyene geceleyin cömertlikte bulunur; gece günah işleyene de gündüz cömertlikte bulunur ki, tevbe etsinler diye... Amellerin Yazılması Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğu üzere bu-vurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"(Kirâmen kâtibin meleklerinden) sağ tarafın meleği, sol tarafın meleği üzerine emîr'dir. Kul herhangi bir hasene (iyilik) işlediğinde, onu (hemen) on misliyle yazar. Kul herhangi bir gü¬nah işlediğinde de (sol tarafın meleği onu yazmak istediğinde) sağ tarafın meleği ona: -"Dur! (Hemen yazma)Ider. Gündüzden tam yedi saat onu yazmadan tutar. Eğe o kul tevbe istiğfar ederse; o günahı yazılmaz. Yok eğer tevbe ve istiğfar etmezse bir günah olarak, yazı¬lır." Şeyh'in sözleri bitti. Sâib (r.h.) buyurdular: Gafletten gönüllerin üzerine doğan siyah lekelerden gül¬mektedirler. Laf üretip durmaktadırlar. Gafil olma! Gülen dişlerden sa¬bahlar olmaz oldu... Takva Kim, Kur'ân-i kerimin zecr (ve yasaklarıyla) yasaklanmaz; taat ve ibâdete rağbet etmezse, (bu tür kişiler), taştan daha şid¬detli ve katı kalblidirler. Hâl bakımından câmidâttan daha kötü¬dürler. Muhakkak.ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarını davet et¬mesi; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin peygamberlerin dilleri üzerine gönderdiği kitablardır. Peygamberleri göndermesi; dünyanın sü¬süne, tantanasına ve güzelliklerine aklanmamaları, mağdur olma¬ları, nefsânî nazların derinlik ve dalışlarından ulvî derecelerin yük¬sekliklerine çıkmaları (miraç etmeler) içindir... Allah'a and olsun ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sana, takvayı emretti. Sana düşen, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vasiyyetini tut¬maktır. Çünkü takva çok aziz ve şerefli bir hazinedir. Eğer sen takvâlı olmakla zafer bulursan; onda nice şerefli cevherler ve çok hayırlar görürsün... Takva bütün hayırları içinde toplamıştır. Gerçek Hürriyet Ibni Atâ (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Takvâ'nın bir zahiri ve bir de bâtını vardır. Takvanın zahiri, şeriatın koymuş olduğu hududlan muhafa¬za etmektir. Takvanın bâtını ise, niyetlerde ihlâs'tır. Takvanın hakikati dünyadan, ukbâdan, ikbâl'dan, teveccüh¬ten yüz çevirip; Hazreti ulyâ'ya (Yüce Mevlâ'ya) yönelmektir. İşte kim ona (Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerine) vasıl olursa; o kişi gerçekten iki kâinatın (dünya ve âhiretin) boyunduruk (bağlılık ve köleleğinden) hür olmuş, kurtulmuş ve Allah'a kul olmuş olur. İlâhî Aşk Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Meyve veren ağaçlar, hep yük altındadırlar. Onlar hep taal¬luk sahibidirler. Birine bağlantıları ve sahipleri vardır. Ne hoş servi ki, gam yükünden azâd olup geldi..." (2/299) Dileyene Sevâb Verilir "Kim dünya sevabı istiyorsa." Cihâdı ganîmet için isteyen mücâhid gibi... (Bilsin ki) dünya sevabı da, âhiret sevabı da, Allah'ın yanındadır..." Onun dünya ve âhiret sevabı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ka-tindadır; eğer onu isterse...Ona ne oluyor ki o sevapların (nimet¬lerin) en bayağı olanını istiyor. İkisini birlikte istesin... Şöyle dua edip isteyen gibi: "Rabbena! Bize dünya'da bir güzellik ver, âhiret'te de bir güzellik... Ve bizi ateş azabından koru!" (Hem dünya ve hem âhireti istesin.) Veya bunlardan (dünya ve âhiretten) en şereflisini istesin. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını kazanmak için hâlis bir niyetle cihâd eden bir kişi, kendisine dünyada bir ganîmet gel¬mezse de o kişiye âhirette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında her iki darın sevabı (iki yurdun, dünya ve âhiretin nimetleri) vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o kişiye dilediğini verir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Her kim âhiret ekimi isterse, ona ekinini artırırız; her kim de dünya ekimi isterse, ona da ondan veririz, amma âhiret'te ona hiç nasip yoktur." Allah Niyyetleri bilir "Ve Ailah bir semî\ basîr bulunuyor..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bütün işitilen şeyleri (hakkıyla işitip) bilmekte ve bütün görülenleri (ve görülmeyenleri hakkıyla görüp) bilmektedir. Bütün niyet ve maksadları biliyor. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların sözlerinden onların cihâddan ganimetten başka bir şey isteyip istemediklerini ve söz¬lerinin neye delâlet ettiğini ve onların fiillerinden (ve işlerinden) onların cihâda koşarkan ve cihâd için çalışırken sadece ganîmet için mi çalıştıklarını veya Allah rızâsı için mi çalıştıklarını çok iyi bilmektedir. Münafık ve Mürailer Haddadî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerimede münafık ve mürâî (riyakâr ve gösterişçi¬lere) büyük bir tehdît vardır. Riyakâr Kurrâlar Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Muhakkak ki cehennem ateşinde bir vadi vardır ki, cehen¬nem (bile) günde dört yüz kere ondan (Allah'a) sığınıyor. 0 vadi riyakâr kurrâlar için hazırlanmıştır." Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Hiç zorlanmadan onun sîretini söyleme! Gösterişle yapılan güzel ismin sonu harap olup içeriye gir¬mektir. 0 taşın önüne düşen her bir yumurta ki, o vakit ondan hiçbir şey çıkmaz... Cimri ve Riyakârlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, adn cennetini yarattığında, onun içinde hiçbir gözün görmediği, hiçbir kulağın işitmediği hiçbir kalbin üzerine doğmayan ve hiçbir beşerin hatırına (ve aklına) gelmeyen nimetler yarattı. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cenne¬te: -"Konuş!" dedi. Cennet dile geldi. Üçkere ust üste; " Hakikat felah buldu o mü'minler. Hakikat felah buldu o mü'minler. Hakîkat felah buldu o mü'minler." (âyet-i kerimesini) okudu. Sonra cennet; -"Muhakkak ki ben cimri ve riyakâr herkese haramım!" dedi İhlâs Mü'mine gereken, riya ve gösterişten kaçınmaktır Amelde ihlâsı tahsil etmektir. İhlâs, kişinin ameliyle Allâhü Teala hazretle¬rinden başka bir şeyi murâd etmemesidir. Hikaye (Ihlâs'a Ulaşmak) Bazıları buyurdular: -"Bir Cuma günü Cuma namazından önce Abdullah bin Seni (k.s.)'ın yanma varıp huzuruna girdim. Evinde büyük bir yılan gördüm. İçeriye girmekten tereddüt ettim. Bir ayağımı ileri at¬tım, diğerini geri çektim. Sehl (k.s.) seslendiler: -"Gir içeril Bir kişinin yeryüzünde korktuğu bir şeyi bulun¬dukça İhlasın hakikatma ulaşamaz!" buyurdular. Sonra bana sor¬dular: -"Senin Cuma namazı kılmaya hacetin (ve arzun) var mı?" dedi. Ben: -"Bizimle Cuma namazının kılındığı yer arasında bir gece ve bir günlük mesafe var!" dedim. Sonra Abdullah bin Sehl (k.s.) hazretleri, ellerimden tuttu¬lar. Az sonra baktım, Mescid'i gördüm. Beraber Cuma namazını kıldık. Sonra namazdan çıktık. Abdullah bin Sehi (k.s.) hazretleri, insanlara (halk yığın ve kalabalıklarına) baktı. Onlar, Cuma nama¬zından çıkıyorlardı. Sonra buyurdular: "Lâ ilahe illâh- Allah'tan başka ilâh (mabûd) yok¬tur," ehli (ve Müslüman) çoktur; ama onlardan ihlaslı olanlar ise çok azdır..." İbâdetlerde ihlâs, niyyeti söylememektir. Haberciler, Pey¬gamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden ne getirdilerse. onu tutmaktır. İbâdete Karşılık Ücret İhlâslı kişi, amellerine karşılık asla bir ücret kabul etmez. Ve¬lev ki, bunun karşılığında kendisine dünya ve içindekiler verilse bile... Hikâye (İhlas) Anlatılır ki: Civânmerd'in biri gencine (işçisine); -"Cömertlik, kişinin tanıdığı bir kişiye (küçük bir) sadaka vermek değildir. Cömertlik, ihtiyaç sahibine en az yüz dinar ver¬mektir. Sen yüz dinar al, çarşıya git. Gördüğün dervişe bu altınları ver!" dedi. Adam yüz dinarı alıp pazara gitti. Pazarda bir dervişin ber¬berde başını tıraş etmekte olduğunu gördü. Altınlara onu verdi. Derviş onları kabul etmedi ve dedi ki: -"Ben niyet ettim, bana verilen her şeyi sahibine geri ver¬meyi kendi kendime söz verdim," dedi. Adam o yüz dinarı berbe¬re uzattı ve ona: -"Alî" dedi. Berber: -"Ben bu dervişin başını Allah rızâsı için tıraş etmeye niyet ettim! Senden para alamam!"dedi. Adam: -"Burada yüz altın var!" dedi. Berber: -"Ben Allah'ın bana vereceği ecir ve sevabı yüz altın ile sat¬mam (değiştirmem!" dedi. Hiç kimse o paralan ondan almadı. Genç adam mecburen paralar ile eve geri döndü... "Enîsu'I-Vahde ve Celîsu'l-Halve isimlikitabda böyledir. Adil Şahidler Olun Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün iymân edenleri Hakkaniyetle durup, adaleti ye¬rine getirmeye uğraşır hâkimler, Allah için şahidler olunuz; ge¬rekse nefislerinizin veya ebeveyninizin veya en yakınlarınızın aleyhine olsun... Gerek zengin ve gerek fakir bulunsun; çünkü Allah ikisinden de akdemdir. Onun için haktan udûl edip de nef¬sin arzusuna tâbi olmayın. Ve şayet dilinizi eğer veya çekinirse-niz, şüphe yok ki Allah, her ne yaparsanız habîr bulunur. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Hakkaniyetle durup, adaleti yerine getirmeye uğraşır hâkimler olun..." Adalette mübalağa edin. Bütün işlerde adaleti ayakta tutun (her işte tam âdil olun) Hakiki bir çalışma ile bunda (hak ve adaletin yerleşmesi içi) çalışın. "Allah için şâhidler olunuz;" Hak ile Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için şehâdeti (dosdoğru) Allah'ın size emrettiği gibi yerine getirin. Bu kavl-i şerif ikinci haberdir. (2/300) Doğruyu Söyleyin "Gerekse," Şehâdet olsa bile... "Nefislerinizin aleyhinde olsun..." Kendi aleyhinize ikrar etmekle, gerekirse nefsinizin aleyhinde olun. Çünkü kişinin kendi aleyhinde şehâdeti ikrar ile olmaktadır. Nefsin aleyhinde şehâdet, başkasının hakkının kendisinin üzerinde olduğunu haber vermesi, bu ister kendi aleyhine olsun ve isterse üçüncü kişinin aleyhine olsun... İster bu zâlim bir sultana olsun ve isterse başkasına olsun farketmez... "Veya ebeveyninizin (anne ve baba¬nızın) veya en yakınlarınızın aleyhine olsun..." Şahidliğiniz gerek anne baba ve gerekse akrabalarınızın aleyhinde de olsa doğruyu ikrar edin. Meselâ; -"Falancanın babamın üzerinde şu hakkı olduğuna şahidlik ederim!" -"Veya falancanın akrabalarımın üzerine şu hakkı olduğuna şahidlik ederim," diyerek hakkı ikrar edin. Veya az önce geçtiği üzere vebalin (kendisinin, anne ve babasının veya akrabalarının üzerine olduğuna) şahidlik etmesidir. Ana ve Baba Aleyhine Şahidlik Bu beyândan anlaşıldığına göre oğul (veya kızın) anne ve babasının aleyhinde şahidlik etmesi, anne ve babaya âsî olmak demek değildir. Çocuğun kendi anne ve babasının aleyhinde şahidlik etmekten imtina etmesi caiz değildir. Çünkü anne ve babanın aleyhinde şahidlik etmekte; onları zulüm işlemekten ve başkasına haksızlık etmekten menetmek vardır. (Bu da onlara yapılan en büyük fayda ve menfaattir...) Ana ve Babanın Lehine Şahidlik Ama evlâdın kendi anne ve babasının lehine şahidlik etmesi ise bunun aksinedir; kabul olunmaz. Çünkü evlâd ile anne ve babaların arasındaki menfaat birbirine bitişiktir. İşte bundan dolayı evlâdın kendi anne ve babasına zekât vermesi caiz olmaz. Böylece onlardan birine yapılan şahidlik, kişinin kendi nefsine şahidlik yapması olmuş olur. Veya töhmetin yerleşmesi içindir. Zengin ve Fakire Şahidlik "Ve gerek bulunsun" Aleyhinde şahidlik yapılacak olan gerek olsun (ne olsun?) "Zengin" (Cahil halkın) âdetlerine göre, zengine şahidlik yapılırken onun rızâsı aranır ve onun kızmasından sakınıp korunulur. "Gerek fakir..." Çoğu kere fakire şahidlik edilirken de ona acınır ve merhamet edilir. Manzûf şart/n cevâbıdır. "Çünkü Allah ikisinden de evlâdır." Kavl-i şerifinin üzerine delâlet etmesi içindir. Yani, şahidliği ikâme edip gereğince yerine getirmekten; sizi ne zenginin zenginliği ve onun rızâsını talep etmek ve ne de faki¬rin fakirliği ve ona olan merhametiniz menetmesin. Hiçbirine meyletmeyin. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (emirleri ve adaleti), zengin ve fakire nazaran elbette onlardan daha önce gelir ve daha evlâdır. Olmasa bile onların aleyhinde yapmış oldu¬ğunuz şahidliğin onlar için büyük bir maslahat ve faydası olması sebebiyle şahidlik meşru kılındı. Zalime Mani Olmak Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Zâlim ve mazlum kardeşinize yardım edin!" Sahabe-i ki¬ram hazerâtı (r.a.) tarafından soruldu: -"Zâlime nasıl yardım etsin (birimiz)?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Onu zulmünden çevirmekle ona yardım edin ..." Bunun yardım olması, zâlimi zulmünden geri koymak, zâlim kişiye maslahat ve iyiliğinde ve dinini yaşamasında yardımcı o-lunmak manâsında olduğu içindir. Bundan dolayı bu tür çalışma¬ya "yardım" adı verildi. Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Eksik ve kötü yolda olana konuştu ve, "onun yanına gitme, günahtır. Büyük bir cevr-u cefâ ve kuvvettir," dedi. Söyle, söyle¬yebildikçe ey mutlu kişi, insanlara saadeti götürecek sözler söyle. Hiçbir kimse gereğini yapmazsa yine sen sözünü bağla.... Şahidliği Gevelemek "Onun için haktan udûl edip de (adaletten saparak) nefsin arzusuna tâbi olmayın." Adle ve adalete ihtimali vardır. İnsanların arasında âdil ol¬manızda kerahet (isteksiz olup) hevâ-ü hevese tabi olmayın. Veya haktan sapıtma irâdesini göstermeyin. "Ve şayet dilinizi eğerseniz," Hakkı şehâdette veya adaletin hükmedilmesinde dilinizi e-ğerseniz... Şehâdette dil eğmek ve gevelemek: şahidliği gereği gibi ye¬rine getirmemektir. Bir şeyi eğmek, onu bükmek ve tahrif et¬mektir. Şahidliği eğmek ise onu değiştirmek, şahid olduğu veçhiyle (ve şekliyle) onu söylememek, edâ etmemek ve hasım¬lardan birine meyletmektir. Şahidliği Gizlemek "Veya çekinirseniz," Re'sen (kendi başına ve bile bile) şahidliği yerine getirmek ve şahid olmaktan çekinirseniz... Sahicilikten çekinmek, onu giz¬lemekle olur. "Allah, her ne yaparsanız..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin dilinizi eğip, gevelediğinizi ve tamamen şahidlikten yüz çevirdiğinizden; "Haberdârdır." Hiç şüphesiz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunlardan (şahidliği di¬linizde gevelemeniz ve gizleminizden dolayı) sizi cezalandıracaktır. Hakimler Bu Âyetin Hükmü Altındır İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerimeden murad, kadîlardır (hakimlerdir). Kadînın huzuruna iki hasım çıkarıldığı zaman, 1-İki hasmın birinden yüz çevirir, 2- Hakkın ortaya çıkmamasına çalışır, 3- Mecliste hasımların arasını eşit tutmaz. 4- Birine İltifat eder. 5- Birine fazla bakar, 6- Birine (el, kaş ve göz) işareti yapar. 7- Birine taraftar olur. 8- Benzeri davranışlarla adalete sekte vuracak hallerde bu¬lunan kadılar hakkındadır... (Hâkimler, bu tür davranışlardan mutlaka kaçınmalıdırlar...) Tabi bununla beraber, bu âyet-i kerimeden murad edilen kişilerin; 1-Kadılar, 2-Şâhidler, 3- Ve bütün insanlar olmasına (âyet-i kerimenin lafzı ve ma¬nâsı) mâni değildir. Çünkü âyet-i kerimenin lafzında hepsine ol¬ma ihtimali vardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimenin nüzulü a-nında şöyle buyurdular: -"Kim Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman ederse, kimin üzerine olursa olsun, şahidliği tam yerine getirsin. Kim Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman ederse, üzerinde olan bir hak için direnmesin, inkâr etmesin ve üzerinde olan bir hakkı hemen sahibine ödesin. Karşı tarafı sultân (idareci, hakim ve yet¬kili kişilere) sığınmaya mecbur kılmasın. Onun hakkını vermekle husûmete son versin . Sizden herhangi iki adam hasımfaşarak, benim yanıma gelir¬ler. Kardeşinin hakkından kendisine bir şey hükmettiğim zaman, (bilerek) onu almasın. Çünkü ben (onların verdiği ifâde, belge ve şahidlere göre) kendisi için cehennemden bir parça ateş kesip verdim..." Haddâdî Tefsirinde de böyledir. Şahidliği Gizlemenin Yerleri "El-Eşbâh" isimli kitab'da buyuruldu: Hangi şahide şahidliği gizlemek caizdir? Deki: 1-Eğer hak, başkasının şâhidliğiyle ikâme edilip yerine getiriliyorsa; 2- Kâdî fâsık ise, 3- Veya kendi sahiciliğinin kabul edilmeyeceğini biliyorsa; (bu durumlarda şahidliği gizlemesi kendisine caiz olur...) Hadlerde Şâhidlik Fakihler (r.h.) hazerâtı buyurdular. Hadlerde, şahidliği gizlemek, edâ etmekten daha faziletlidir. (Bu hüküm,) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, had konusunda kendi¬nin huzurunda şâhidlik eden birine şöyle söylediği içindir. (2/301) -"Eğer sen onu elbisenle örtmüş olsaydın elbette senin için (onun aleyhinde şâhidlik etmekten) daha hayırlı olurdu." . Ayıbları Örtmek Esastır Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim bir Müslümanm üzerinde (bulunan bir) aybi örterse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onun aybini dünya ve âhirette örter." Müslümana Yardım Edene Allah Yardım Eder Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Herhangi bir Müslüman, ırz ve namusuna saldırı olduğu ve hürmetinin istihlâl edildiği (helal akde edilip ayaklar altına alındı¬ğı) bir yerde bir Müslüman kardeşine yardım ederse; o kişinin yardımı sevdiği (ve beklediği dar gününde) muhakkak ki Allah ona yardım edecektir. Bir kişi, hürmet edilmesi ve korunması gereken bir yerde, bir Müslümanın (mal, can ve) hürmetine (mahremiyet ve namusuna) saldırırsa; o kişinin Allah'ın yardımını sevdiği (beklediği dar bir gününde) muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu rezil edip yardımsız bırakır." Mümkün Mertebe Affetmek Daha Hayırlıdır Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular; -"Gücünüz nisbetinde hadlan defedin." Hikâye (adalet) Müsiümanın biri kasten bir zimmryi öldürdü. İmam Ebû Yusuf (r.h.), o Müsiümanın (kısas yoluyla) katline hükmetti. Ha¬run Reşîd'in eşi, Zübeyde hanıma bu haber ulaştı. (Bu hükme çok içerlendi.) Ebû Yusuf (r.h.)'a haber gönderdi. Ve: -"Sakın! Müslümanı öldürtmeyesin!" dedi. Zübeyde hanımın Müslümanların işlerinde büyük bir yardımı olurdu. İmam Ebû Yusuf, işe kendisini verdi. Bütün fakıhları topladı. Zimminin ve Müsiümanın veliieriyle huzura çıktılar. Harun reşid, (imam Ebû Yusufa) -"Müsiümanın katliyle hükmet!" buyurdu. İmam Ebû Yusuf, -"Ey mü'minlerin emîri! Bu benim mezhebimdir. Ama âdil beyyine (delil, belge ve şâhidler) tam olarak ortaya çıkmadıkça, Müslümanı hemen öldürecek (kısas edecek) değilim!" dedi. Müsiümanın tam kısas edileceği gün, Zimminin cizye ver¬mesi gereken kişilerden olduğu ve ci2yesini vermediği ortaya çıktı. Böylece kanı bâtıl oldu. (Müslümana kısas yapılmadı) Sen sahipsin, ben hüccetsiz ve delilsizim. Az bir şöhrete ka¬pılarak senin sünnetini bâtıl kıldım. Tasavvuf! Manâlar "Allah için şâhidler olunuz;" Kavl-i şerifinde şu işaretler vardır. 1- Avâm'a işaret, 2- Havassa işaret, 3- Havassın havasına işaret, 4- Ehassa işaret... Mü'minlerin avamına olan işaret şudur: Tevhîd ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vahdaniyetine bir gün olsa bile adaletle şahidlik edin. Herhangi bir gün veya ömürlerinin son nefeslerinde olsa bile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine takdir kıldığı nisbette tevhîde şahidlik etsinler, demektir. Havâssa işaret: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ferdâniyetiyle Allâhü Teâlâ ile beraber hazır olduğunuz halde, Allah'a şâhidler olun, demektir. Havassın havâssına işaret: Kendi vücûdunuzda gaib olmuş kişiler olarak; onun şuhûdunun vahdetine Allah'a şâhidler olun, demektir. Bunun havassa olan işaretinde meleklerin şirketi (ortaklığı) da vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Şehâdet eyledi Allah şu hakikate; "la ilahe illa hû" başka ilâh (ma'bûd) yok, ancak O. Bütün meleklerle, ilim uluları da adi ü hakkaniyetle durarak şâhid; başka ilah yok, ancak 0. Azîz O. Hakîm O." Ehassa olan işareti ise, onlar (ehass) peygamberler, evliya, onlar ilim sahibi olanlardır. Diğer alimlerden onlara tahsis kılındı. "Şehâdet eyledi Allah şu hakikate; "la ilahe illa hû"'başka ilâh (ma'bûd) yok, ancak O." Şuhûdunda ilim sahipleri¬nin nasibi ve şirketi vardır. Bu şuhûdda meleklerin bir dehaleti ve tesiri yoktur. Ancak onlar, adaleti ayakta tutmaktadırlar. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. İman Esâsları ve Akâid Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Allah'a da, Resûlü'ne de. Resulüne tenzîl buyurduğu Kitâb'a da, daha evvel inzal buyurduğu Kitâb'a da iymân getirin. Her kim Allah'a ve meleklerine ve kitaplarına ve resullerine ve âhiret gününe kâfirlik ederse; uzak, pek uzak bir dalâl ile sapmış, sapmış git¬miştir. 136 Şunlar ki iymân ettiler, sonra tuttular küfre gittiler, sonra yine iymân ettiler, sonra yine küfre gittiler, sonra da küfürde Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün iymân edenleri" Hitâb, bütün mü'minleredir. "Allah'a da, Resulüne de, Resûlü'ne tenzîl buyurduğu Kitâb'a da, daha evvel inzal buyurduğu Kitâb'a da iymân geti¬rin." "İymân getirin," (kime?). "Allah'a" (daha?) "Resûlü'ne de," "Kitâb'a da" "O (kitab) ki," (öyle kitab ki) "Tenzîl buyurdu," (kime?) "Resûlü'ne..." (daha hangi kitaba?) "Kitâb'a da," "O (kitab) ki," (öyle kitab ki) İnzal buyurdu," (ne vakit?) "Daha evvel..." Buna iman etmede sebat edin. Ona devam edin. İmanınızı tumâniyet ve yakîn derecesinde ziyâde kılın. Veya zikredilenlere mufassal olarak iman edin. Bunların bazılarının imanı icmalidir... Tenzîl ve İnzal Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki: Neden, (Kur'ân-ı kerim için) "Resûlü'ne tenzil buyurduğu Kitâb'a...." ve (diğer kitablar için) "Daha evvel inzal buyurduğu Kitâb'a..." buyurdu? (Birinde tenzîl diğerinde de inzal buyurmasının sebep ve hikmeti nedir?) Cevâb: Derim ki: Kur'ân-i kerim, kendisinden Önceki kitabların hilâfına (zıddına) parça parça indi. (Daha önceki kitablar ise hep birden indirilmişti...) Kitab'dan Murad Birinci, "kitab" kavl-i şerifinden murâd, Kur'ân-ı ke¬rimdir. İkinci, u£fi\ "kitab" kavl-i şerifinden murâd ise, kitab cin¬sidir. Bütün semavî kitabları (ve suhufları) içine alır... (Bu manâ) "Ve kitaplarına," kavl-i şerifinden dolayıdır... Kitablara tman Kitablara iman, bütün bu kitabların herbirinin muayyen peygambere, kendilerine dinde meşru kılanan emir ve yasaklarla (ilâhî hükümlerle) ümmetlerini irşâd için indirildiğine iman et¬mektir. Yoksa bu kitabların herbirinin içeriğine bilerek iman değildir. Belki bu kitabların hususiyetine imandır. Bu kitabların hükümle¬rinin ve şeriatlarının tamamen bakî olduğuna iman değildir. Yine bu (meselâ Tevrat ve İncîl adı altında) kalıp kendilerine izafe edi¬len muharref kitablara iman değildir. (Bu gün Yahudi ve Hıristi¬yanların ellerinde bulunan Tevrat ve İncîl adını taşıyan bozuk kitablara iman etmek değildir...) Belki (kitabların) hepsine iman etmek, o kitabların peygamberlerine indirildiği zamanki şekline imandır. Bu kitabların hepsinin hükümlerinin neshinin varid ol¬masına kadar hak ve sabit olduğuna inanmak... Eğer o semavî kitablardan nesh olmayıp şu ana kadar gelen şeriat ve hükümle¬rinin o Celil kitabın neshten ve tebdilden (değişiklikten) korunmuş hükümleri olduğuna inanmaktır.... Münafıklara Hitap Denildi ki bu hitâb, münafıklaradır. Sanki şöyle denildi: Ey nifak üzere iman edenleri Nifak üzere iman etmek, (kalbiyle iman etmediği halde) sadece diliyle iman etmektir. Yani ey münafıklar! thlâs ile iman edin, îhlâs ile iman, dil ile ikrarı kalb ile iman ile olur... Sebeb-İ Nüzulü Denildi ki, bu hitab, kitab ehlinden iman edenleredir. Zira ri¬vayet olunur: Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.) ve ashabı Müslüman ol¬duğunda. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine şöyle dedi: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Ben sana iman ediyorum! Senin ki¬tabına iman ediyorum. Musa Aleyhisselâm'a iman ediyorum. Tevrâta iman ediyorum. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'a iman ediyorum. Bunun dışında kalanları da inkâr ediyorum..." dedi. İşte bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Bu takdirde bu âyet-i keri¬menin manâsı: (2/302) -"Ey iman edenler! Umûmî ve bütün kitab ve peygamberlere şâmil olan bir iman ile iman edin!" demektir. Çünkü peygamber ve kitabların bazısına iman etmek, iman değildir... İnkâr Edenler "Her kim Allah'a ve meleklerine ve kitaplarına ve resullerine ve âhiret gü¬nüne kâfirlik ederse;" Bunlardan bir şeyi inkâr ederse... Çünkü bazısına inkâr hepsini inkârdır. Görmüyor musun ön¬ce nasıl hepsine iman etmeyi öne aldı. Küfür tarafında ise, melek¬lere ve âhiret gününe iman etmeyi ziyâde kıldı. İmân Küllidir Zira bunlardan birini inkâr etmekle asla iman tahakkuk et¬mez. Burada, kitab ve peygamber kelimelerinin (<^jj kitablarına ve peygamberlerine) diye cemi sîgası ile gelmesi; (kitablardan) bir kitabı (veya peygamberlerden) bir peygamberi inkâr etmek; bütün kitab ve peygamberleri inkâr etmek, demek¬tir. Takdim ve Te'hirler İlk geçen kavl-i şerifte; "Allah'a da, Resûlü'ne iman getirin" diye) peygamberlere imanı kitablara imandan önce zikretmesinin sebebi, kitabın peygambere inmesinden dolayıdır. ikinci kavl-i şerifte, "Her kim Allah'a ve meleklerine ve kitaplarına ve resullerine ve âhiret gününe kâfirlik ederse;" buyurarak) meleklere iman etmeyi peygamberlere ve kitablara iman etmenin üzerine takdîm edilmesinin sebeb ve hikmeti ise, meleklerin, kitablann indirilmesinde Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleriyle peygamberlerin arasında vasıta olmasından dolayıdır... "Uzak, pek uzak bir dalâl ile sapmış, sapmış gitmiştir." Kâfirler, maksattan sapmışlardır; onlar bir daha hak yola dönemezler. İlk Farz Marifetüllâhtır (Alimler) buyurdular: insana ilk vacip olan şey, Mevlâsını tanımasıdır. Yani insanın delil ve burhânlarıyla "marifetüllah"ı tahsil edip öğrenmesi herkesin üzerine vaciptir. Mukallidin imanı, İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine göre her ne kadar sahih ise de; mukallid olan kişi, delillere bakma ve burhanları aramayı terkettiği için günahkâr olur. ilk iş, hüccet, burhan ve delildir. Sonra müşahede ve ayân'dır. Sonra Rahmanın gayrisinden fena bulmaktır. Avamın İmanı Avamın imanda mertebesini. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle beyân ettiler: -"(İman,) senin, 1-Allah'a, 2- Meleklerine, 3- Kitablarına, 4- Peygamberlerine, 5- Ölümden sonra dirilmeye, cennet ve cehenneme... 6- Kadere, hayrına ve şerrine iman etmendir ... Bu gaybî imandır. (Bunlar imanın şartlarıdır...) Gaybî İman Makbuldür Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Gaiblere bağlılık güzeldir. Kulun Efendisinin gaybinde onu muhafaza etmesi gerçekten çok güzeldir. Tirsa suresi, Ayetrrees-ıar iman ve taat şimdi olursa, gerçekten övülmeye layıktır. Ama ölümden sonra her şey ayan olunca (insanların iman ve taat etme istekleri) redd olunur." Havassın Mertebesi Havassın mertebesi ise "âyânî" olan imandır. (Görür gibi Al¬lah'a iman etmektir.) Allah'a olan bu iman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, kendi sıfatlarından bir sıfat ile kuluna tecelli ettiği zaman, ku¬lun bütün cüzleri huşu' ve hudû" duyar; böylece kul, kalbiyle gaybe iman ettikten sonra külliyen ayânen iman eder. Nefsi ise kalbinin iman ettiğini inkâr eder. Çünkü nefs, gayb rüzgârlarının esinsitinden çok uzaktadır. "...Derken Rabbi dağa bir tecelli buyurunca, onu un ufrâ e-diverdi. Mûsâ da baygın düştü..." Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, dağa tecelli ettiğinde, o dağı parça parça etti. Musa Aleyhisselâmın nefsi bayılarak yere düştü. İşte bu makamda nefs, Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın menzilesinde olur. (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hâli böyle olduğu gibi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri im kaabe kavseyne ulaştı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri rfeyne" (yani zaman ve mekân) mevkiindediydi. Ne za¬manki ilâhî inayet cezbeleri, kendisini keynûnetinden (oluştan, kâinattan, zaman ve mekândan) aynûnete (ayânî imana) çekti. "Ev ednâ' oldu da; verdi kuluna verdiği vahyi!" "Peygamber, rabbinden ne indirildi ise ona iymân getir-di..." "Rabbiden," kavl-i şerifi, "Rabbinin sıfatlarından," demektir. Onun sıfatı» Allâhü Teâlâ'nın sıfatlarına iman etti. Zâtı da Allâhü Teâlâ'nın zâtına iman etti. Böylece Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri, bütün yönleriyle zâtı ve sıfatının imanı, ayânî iman olmuş oldu... Onlardan haber verdi ve buyurdu: "Sonra vaktâ ki ayıldi: "Sübhânsın." Dedi; "sana tevbe ile döndüm ve ben müzminlerin evveliyim." İmanda Ehassın Mertebesi İmanda ehassın mertebesi, "ayânî iman"dır. Ayânî iman. Ce¬lâl sıfatının tecellilerinin çakmalarıyla enâniyet (benlik) perdeleri¬nin kalkmasından sonra hasıl olan imandır. Kişi, Celâl sıfatıyla Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden fena bulduğu zaman, Cemâl sıfatıyla Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinde beka bulur. Onun için artık, zaman ve mekân kalmaz. Ancak gördüğü kalır. Böylece imanı aynî (ayânen ve görmeyle) olur. Miraç gecesinde Efendimiz "Mü'minler de (iman ettiler...) Her biri Allah'a ve melâikesi-ne ve kitaplarına ve peygamberlerine: "Peygamberlerinden hiçbi¬rinin arasını ayırmayız" diye iymân getirdiler ve şöyle dediler: Se-mi'nâ ve eta'nâl (işittik ve itaat ettik) Gufranını dileriz yâ rabbenâ! Sanadır gidiş..." Yani mü'minler, vucûdlannın hüviyetiyle iman ettiler, de¬mektir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. İşte bu hakîkî imandır... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bize ve size nasîp etsin. Amin Hikâye (iman) Mesnevide buyuruldu: Bâyezîd-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerinin zamanında bir kafiri, mesûd bir Müslüman çağırdı ve ona: -"Müslüman ile nurlansan da, necat ehli olup sürür ve cen¬net ehli olsan!" dedi. Kâfir kişi: -"Eğer bu iman, âlemin şeyhi Bayezid-i Bestâmî'nin imanı gibi bir iman ise, benim öyle bir imana güç ve tâkâtım. yoktur. Onun gayret ve himmeti benim tahammülümden çok fazladır. Gerçi din, iman ve akâidten uzağım ama, onun imanına i-man ettim... Gerçi ağzım muhkem bir şekilde kilitli (şehâdet ke¬limesini getiremiyorsam da) onun imanına imanım tamdır. Yok eğer sizlerin imanı, iman ise (sizin imanınız gibi) bir i-mana arzum ve meylim yoktur. Kimde imana karşı bir meyil zuhur etse (herhangi bir kâfir Müslüman olmak İstese) sizi görünce ona bir gevşeklik gelir. (Müslüman olmaktan vazgeçer...) (Neden diye sordular. Kâfir dedi:) -"Zira sizin imanınızın adı kalmış, manâsı yok olmuştur. Çöle, kurtuluş yeri demek gibi olur buî Sizin imanınızı görenin İman aşkı da söneri" (2/303) Tevhîd ve Zikir Bu tecrîd ve tefrîde, kul zikir ve tevhîd ile nail olur. Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazreti Ali (r.a.) hazretlerine yapmış oldu¬ğu vasiyette şöyle buyurdular: -"Ey Ali, Tevhîd'i muhafaza et: çünkü tevhîd, benim sermâyemdir. Amele ilzam (ve devam) et; çünkü amel benim mesleğimdir. Namaz kıl; çünkü namaz benim gözümün nurudur. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini zikret; çünkü zikir, benim gönlümün yardımcısıdır. İlme çalış, ilmi kullan; çünkü ilim benim mirâsimdır." Allâhım! Bizleri bu mirastan mahrum etmeî Âmin. Yahudilere Kurtuluş Yok "Şunlar ki imân ettiler," Yani Musa Aleyhisselâm'a iman eden Yahudiler. "Sonra tuttular küfre gittiler," Buzağıya tapmakla (küfre girdiler.) "Sonra yine iymân ettiler," Musa Aleyhisselâm (Tûr-i Sina'dan kendilerine) dönünce... "Sonra yine küfre gittiler," İsa Aleyhisselâm ve İncili inkâr ettiler. "Sonra da küfürde ileri gittiler." Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerini inkâr etmekle kü¬fürde çok ileri gittiler. "Ziyâde olmak" fiili hem lâzım ve hem müteaddi olarak gelir. (Meselâ halk arasında) yu "Ben mal artırdım (ziyâde kıldım) yani "Onu nefsim için ziyâde kıldım," demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ'nm şu kavli şerifinde de bu manâdadır: "Onlar kehf lerinde üçyüz sene durdular, dokuz da ziyade et¬tiler!" "Allah (edecek) değildir." Murâd edecek değildir. "Onlar için mağfiret..." Onlar (iman etmeyip) küfürleri üzere oldukları müddetçe... ., "Ve onları doğru bir yola çıkaracak da değildir." Onları İslâm'a girecek yola muvaffak da edecek değildir. La¬kin onları küfürleri üzerine rüsvây ederek cezalandıracaktır. Küfrün Tekrar Edilmesi Suâl: Eğer denilse ki: Zaten AUâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bir kere vaki olan küfrü mağfiret kılıp affetmez. Burada; "Sonra tuttular küfre gittiler, sonra yine iymân ettiler, sonra yine küfre gittiler, sonra da küfürde ileri gittiler." Buyurulmasinin faydası nedir?" Cevâb: Denildi ki: Muhakkak ki kâfir kişi, iman ettiği zaman, günahları bağışlanır. Eğer iman ettikten sonra bir daha küfre girip mürted olursa; ilk küfrü kendisi için bağışlanmaz. Bu kişi bütün küfürlerinden dolayı hesaba çekilir..." Münafıklar Yüce Meali: Müjdele münafıklara. Ki, onlara elîm bir azap var.138 Onlar ki, mü'minleri bırakarak kâfirlerin velayetine tutunuyorlar, İzzeti onların yanında mı arıyorlar?! Fakat izzet tamamıyla Allah'ındır.139 0 size kitabında şunu da indirmiştir: Allah'ın âyetlerini İşittiniz mi haklan İnkâr ediliyor ve onlarla eğleniliyor. Artık o heriflerin yanlarında oturmayın; tâ ki başka bir lakırdıya dalsınlar. Çünkü o zaman siz de onlar gibisinizdir. Şüphesiz ki Allah, o münafıklarla kâfirleri cehennemde toplayacak; topunu bir...140 Onlar ki, sizi gözetiyorlar: Eğer Allah'tan size bir fetih olursa, "Beraber değil miydik?" diyecekler. Ve eğer kâfirlere bir nasip düşerse "Biz sizden üstün gelmedik mi? Sizi mü'minlerden kurtarmadık mı?" diyecekler. Artık kıyamet günü Allah, aranızda hükmünü verir. Ve elbette kâfirler için mü'minler aleyhine bir yol verecek değil...141 Her halde münafıklar, Allah'a hud'a yapmaya çalışırlar. Allah da hud'alarını başlarına geçirir. Namaza kalktıkları vakit de üşene üşene kalkarlar, halka gösteriş yaparlar. Yoksa Allah'ı pek az hatıra getirirler.14Z Arada müzebzeb bir haldedirler: Ne onlara, ne onlara.... Her kimi de Allah şaşırtırsa, artık ona sen yol bulamazsın. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Müjdele münafıklara" Burada, "müjdele" kelimesi, jjüf "İnzâr edip korkut" kelimesinin yerine konulmuştur. Kendilerine gelecek ve başlarına çökecek olanı korkut: "Onlara elîm bir azap var." Yani onlar öyle bir acıyla karşılaşacaklar ki, o acıyı ta kalblerinin derinliklerinde hissedecekleri azab... Bu kavl-i şerif, bu âyet-i kerimenin, münafıklar hakkında nazil olduğuna delâlet eder. Münafıklar, zâhir'de iman ettikleri halde, gizlide de kâfir idi¬ler. Münafıklar, gizlice bir daha küfre girdiler, sonra nifaklarında isrâr ederek, küfürlerini ziyâde ettiler. Mü'minlerin işlerini hep bozdular... Münafıklar Kâfirleri Dost Edindiler "Onlar ki," Münafıklar o kimseler dir ki: "Kâfirleri tutunuyorlar." Yahudîleri tutuyorlar. "Velayetlerini" Yardım ve nusrette ahbab ve dost ediniyorlar. "Mü'minleri bırakarak..." hjl?£ "tutuyorlar," fiilin failinden hâldir. Yani samimi ve ihlaslı mü'minlerin velayetini bırakıyorlar ve onları (yahudîleri) dost ediniyorlar. Bazıları bazılarına; -"Muhammed'in işi tamam olmazi Onun için Yahudîleri dost edinin!" derler. "İzzeti onların yanında mı arıyorlar?!" Hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmünde mağlûb kişi¬ler oldukları halde (görünüşte) kuvvetli ve galip görünen kâfirlerin (yahudîlerin) velayetini ve dostluğunu mu arıyorlar? İzzet ve Galebe Allah'ın Dostlarınındır Takat izzet tamamıyla Allah'ındır." İstifhâm-ı inkârının tatilidir. Onların görüşlerinin bâtıl olduğunu ve ümitlerinin boşa ol¬duğunu ifâde etmektedir. İzzet ve şerefin bütün fertlerinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin inhisarında (tekelinde) olması, izzette ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin kendilerine izzet ve galebeyi yazdığı (mukadder kıldığı) Allah'ın evliya kullarının nail olacağını ifâde etmek içindir. Zira şöy¬le buyuruldu: "Halbuki izzet Allah'ın ve Rasûlü'nün ve mü'minlerindir ve lâkin münafıklar bilmezler!" Bu kavl-i şerif, Hak Subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayri¬sinde olan bütün izzet ve şeref vermelerin bâtıl olduğuna delalet ve onlardan menfaat beklemenin muhal olduğunu iktizâ eder. Zarfın Amel Etmesi Kavl-i şerifi, "Allah için," kavl-i şerifinde müstekii zamirden hâldir. Çünkü mübtedâ'ya itimâdı olduğu için zamirde amel etmiştir . Münafıklara hltâb 0 size şunu da indirmiştir." Hitâb, iltifat yoluyla münafıklaradır. Cümlenin hepsi "tutuyorlar, "fiilinin failinden hâldir. Yahûdî Âlimler ve müşrikler Müfessirler buyurdular: Mekke müşrikleri, Kur'ân-ı kerimin zikrini ve adını anmada giriş yapıp dalarlar ve meclislerinde Kur'ân-ı kerim ile alay eder¬lerdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri en'âm sûresinde indirdi. En'âm sû¬resi Mekkî'dir. "Âyetlerimiz hakkında münasebetsizliğe dalanları gördüğün vakit de, kendilerinden yüz çevir; tâ ki başka bir söze dalsınlar. Şayet, şeytan bunu sana bir an unutturursa, hatırına geldiği gibi hemen kalk. 0 zâlimler güruhu ile beraber oturma." Sonra Medine-i münevverede bulunan Yahudî ahbârı (din bilginleri) Mekke'de müşriklerin yaptıklarını yaptılar. (Kur'ân-ı kerimi uygunsuz pis ağızlarına alıp Kur'ân-ı kerim ile alay etmeye başladılar.) Münafıklar da onların etrafında oturuyor; bu bâtıl söz¬lerinde onları tasdik ediyor ve onlara muvafakat ediyorlardı. Onun için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, münafıklara hitâb ederek; "O size şunu da indirmiştir." Buyurdu. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri bundan önce Mekke'de size indirdi, demektir. Hitab Husûsî, Hükmü Umûmîdir Bu kavl-i şerifte şuna delâlet vardır: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine indirilen Kur'ân-ı kerimin (bazı âyetlerinde) her ne kadar husûsî bir topluğa hitab etseler de umumu insanlığa inmişlerdir, (nerede indirdi?) "KItab'da" Kur'ân-ı kerimde indirdi, (ne indirdi?) "şan," Nun-ı mahaffefedir. Yani ennehû şânî "Allah'ın âyetlerini işittiniz mi," Bu kavl-i şerifte onların, onlardan yüzçevirmenin medarı, onların Allah'ın âyetlerine daldıklarını (ve alay ettiklerini) bilmele¬ridir. Bundan dolayı bazen kendilerinden görmek ve bazen de işitmekle haber verilmektedir. "Haklan inkâr ediliyor ve onlarla eğleniliyor." "Allah'ın âyetleri" kavl-i şerifinden hâldir. (2/304) Yani tekfîr olunmuş ve istihza olunmuş bir halde, demektir. Fail makamına kaaim oldukları İçin raf mahallededirler. Aslı Biri inkâr ediyor ve istihza (ve alay) ediyor," demektir. Kur'ân-ı Kerimle Eğlenenler (Kur'ân-ı kerimin inkâr ve istihza edildiği meclislerde;) "Oturmayın;" Şartı cezasıdır, (kiminle oturmayın?) "0 heriflerin yanlarında," "Haklan inkâr ediliyor ve onlarla eğleniliyor." Kavl-i şerifinde belirtilen küfrün üzerlerine delâlet ettiği kişilerle oturmayın, (ne zamana kadir?) "Tâ ki dalsınlar." kelimesi Farsçada; ü demektir. "Sözün içine dalmak" "Başka bir lakırdıya....11 Kur'ân-ı kerimin gayri sözlere başladıklarında, demektir. Kâfirlerle Oturmak Tâ ki" kelimesi, nehyin gayesidir. Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Onlar (münafık ve kâfirler) Kur'ân-ı kerimi inkâr etmek veya Kur'ân-i kerim ile eğlenmenin dışında bir söze daldıklarında veya başladıklarında; onların meclislerinde bulunmak caiz olur... Onlar (Kur'ân-ı kerimi inkâr eden veya Kur'ân-ı kerim ile eğlenen münafık ve kâfirlerin) meclislerinde oturmamanin manâsı, onlara muhalefeti izhâr etmek için; onların meclislerinden kalkıp gitmek demektir. Yoksa onların meclislerinde oturduğu halde, sadece kalble buğzetmek veya o anda yüzü başka tarafa çevirmek, demek değildir. Kur'ân Düşmanları "Çünkü o zaman siz de onlar gibisinizdir." Cümle-i istinâfiyyedir. Nehyin taiiii için sebkat etti. Tenzilin altına dâhil değildir. kelimesinin mâ ba 'di mâ kaolinin üzerine itimad ettiği için amel etmesi bozulmuştur. Çünkü ûJi kelimesi mübtedâ ile haberin arasında vaki olmuştur. Yani bu vakitte onlarla beraber oturmayın. Eğer siz (onlar Kur'ân-ı kerime dil uzatırken onların yanında oturursanız;) bu takdirde onların misli olursunuz. Yani Yahudi ve kâfirler gibi olursunuz. Bu ise azabın kaynağı ve azabın başınıza gelmesine sebeb olur. Çünkü küfre rızâ, küfürdür. Münafıklar ve Kâfirler "Şüphesiz ki Allah, o münafıklarla kâfirleri cehennemde toplayacak; topunu bir..." Yani oturanlarla oturulanlar birdirler... Bu âyet-i kerime Kur'ân-ı kerime dil uzatanlarla beraber oturanların onlar gibi olduklarını talim etmektedir. Onlara katılmak ve küfürde onlara ortak olmanın azabda onlarla beraber olmasının lazım olduğunu beyan eder. Ruhların Dostluğu Bilki buradaki ülfet ve muhabbet, (alem-i ervahta) ruhların tanışmalarının neticesidir. Zira Hadis-i şerifte, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ruhlar, (âlem-i ervahta sınıf sınıf) bir araya gelmiş ordulardır." Müşterekler Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.) annemizden rivayet olundu. Mekke'de bir kadın vardı. Kureyş kadınlarının yanına girer, onları güldürürdü. Müslümanlar hicret ettikten sonra ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Müslümanlara genişlik verince; bu güldürücü kadın, Medineye geldi. Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Kadın benim haneme geldi." Ben ona sordum: -"Ey falan kadın, sen kime geldin?" dedim. O: -"Size geldim" dedi. Sordum: -"Kimin yanına konup yerleştin?" O: -"Medine'de kadınları güldüren falanca güldürücü kadının yanına..." dedi. Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri eve geldi." Bize; -"Falan güldürücü kadın sizin yanınızda mı?" diye sordu. Hazret-i Aişe buyurdu ben; -"Evet!" dedim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sordular. -"Kimin yanına yerleşmiş?" Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.): -"Falanca güldürücü kadının yanına..." diye cevap verdi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Ruhlar (âlem-i ervahta sınıf sınıf olup) bir araya toplanmış olan ordulardır. Bundan dolayı, onda (âlem-i ervahta) birbiriyle tanışanlar burada da birbirlerini sevip ülfet ederler. Orada birbir¬lerini tanımayanlar burada ihtilâf ederler. Buyurdular. Herşey Cinsiyledir Ne güzel söylemişler: -"Bütün kuşlar kendi cinsleriyle beraber uçarlar! Güvercin, güvencinle beraber... Doğan kuşu doğan kuşuyla beraber uçar... Ebed Ezelin Aynasıdır Ebed (zaman) ezelin aynası olduğu için, onda ancak ezelde takdir olunan şeyler izhâr olur. İşte bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Şüphesiz ki Allah, o münafıklarla kâfirleri cehennemde toplayacak; topunu bir..." buyurdu. Onlar (münafıklar ve kâfirler) âlem-i ervahta bir safta idiler. Dünyada da buna münâsib olarak bir fen etrafında toplanıp tanıştılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Yaşadığınız gibi ölürsünüz ve öldüğünüz gibi de diriltilirsiniz!" buyurdular. Tasavvuf! Manâ Bu âyet-i kerimede, ashâb-ı kulûb'un, nefis erbâbiyle bera¬ber oturmamaya ve onların hevâ-ü heveslerinde bir şeyde, onlara muvafakat etmemeye işaretler vardır. Muhakkak ki onlar, eğer bunu yaparlarsa; onlar gibi olurlar. Yani kalb, nefs gibi olur. Sohbetle, içlerine karışmak ve onlara tabi olmakla kalb sahibi, nefis sahibi gibi olur. Pîr'in tik Sohbeti Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Pîr'in (mürşid-i kâmilin) ilk vaaz meclisinin ilk kelimesi şu¬dur: Cinsin olmayan (senin gibi mürid ve talebe olmayanlarla sohbet etmekten kaçın..." Beraber oturmak Haddâdî (r.h.) tefsirinde buyurdular: Bu takdirde, kişinin bir farz veya sünnetin ikâmesi için onlarla (günah işleyenlerle) beraber oturması caiz değildir. Ama oturması bir ibâdetin ikâmesi için olduğu zaman onların kötü hal¬lerini değiştirmeye gücü yetmiyorsa, onlara kızar bir halde onlarla beraber oturmasında bir beis yoktur. Günah Yerini Terk İman Hasan (r.h.)'dan rivayet olunduğu üzere, kendisi ve İbni Sîrin (r.h.) ile beraber bir cenâze'de hazır bulundular. Orada (islâm dışı) sesli bir şekilde ağlanılıyordu. Ibni Sîrin (r.h.) oradan ayrıldı, cenazeyi terketti. Bu hadiseyi İmam Hasana (r.h.) anlattı¬lar. Buyurdu: -"Bizim her bâtılı gördüğümüz yerde dinimizin mühim ve meşru bir emrini terketmemiz hak ve doğru değildir," dedi. Ve orayı terketmedi. Haddâdî tefsirinin sözleri bitti. Şerlilerle iyiler de Helak Oldu Zikir olundu: Cenab-ı Allah, Yûşa Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"Ey Yûşaî Senin kavminin iyilerinden kırk bin, kötülerinden altmış bin kişiyi helak edeceğim." Yûşa Aleyhisselâm: -"Yâ Rabbi! Kötü ve şerli olanlar tamam, onları helak et; ama iyilerin helak olmalarının sebebi nedir?" diye dua etti. Cenab-ı Allah: -"İyiler, kötülerin kötülüklerine manî olmadılar, onlara benim için buğzetmediler. İyiliği emredip kötülüklerden insanları alıkoymaya çalışmadılar, onlarla beraber oturup yiyip içitikleri için onları helak edeceğim," buyurdu (2/305) Kötülüğe Kin Beslenilmelidir Kişi, hac veya gazve (savaş) seferinde facir (ve ahlaksız) kişilerle sohbet etmek (beraber bir toplumda bulunmağa) mübteiâ olursa; onların sohbetleri sebebiyle taat ve ibâdeti terketmez. Lakin kalbiyle onların yaptıklarını kerih, çirkin ve kötü görür. Onların yaptıklarına rızâ göstermez. Kalbiyle onu kerih görmesi sebebiyle belki fâsik kişi fisk-u fücurunu terkeder. Günah İşlenen Ziyafet Kim bir ziyafete davet edilir. Orada (İslâm dışı) oyun, eğlence, müzik ve teğannî gibi şeyler görürse; eğer önder ve kudret sahibi değilse, oturur. Eğer gücü yetiyorsa mani olur. Eğer Kâdî ve Müftü ve benzerleri gibi önder seviyesinde bir kişi ise, (önce) mani olur (sonra) oturur. Eğer mani olmaktan âciz kalırsa, çıkar gider. Eğer bu kişi, bir sofranın üzerindeyse veya şarap (içki) içilen biryerdeyse çıkar gider; eğer önder değilse... Bütün meselelerde, eğer daha hazır olmadan önce onların bu işleri yaptıklarını biliyorsa, hiçbir zaman gelip orada hazır bu¬lunmaz. "Tuhfetü'l-Mülûk" isimli kitabda böyledir. Münafıkların İki Yüzlülüğü “Onlar ki, sizi gözetiyorlar" Münafıklar o kimselerdir ki, hayır veya şer olsun size bir işin vaki olmasını bekliyorlar. "Eğer size olursa," Ey mü'minler! "Allah'tan bir fetih," Zafer, devlet ve ganîmet olursa, "Diyecekler." Size diyecekler ki: "Beraber değil miydik?" Sizin dininiz üzere değilmiydik, size yardımcılar olduğumuz için bize ganimetten pay verin, diyecekler. "Ve eâer kâfirlere bir nasip düşer¬se," Müslümanların aleyhinde zahirde bir nasipleri olursa, "Diyecekler." (Münafıklar) kâfirlere derler ki: "Biz sizden üstün gelmedik mi?" istilâ etmek, demektir. Yani sizi galib kılmadık mı? Sizi öldürmek ve esir etmemiz mümkün iken; biz size (yardım ederek) sizi hayatta bakî kılmadık mı? "Sizi mü'minlerden kurtarmadık mı? Münafıklar: -"Size karşı onlan durdurup, sizinle savaşmalarına mani ol¬duk. Onların kalblerini zayıf kılacak şeylerle onları korkuya düşürdük. Veya sizin tarafınıza yarayacak işler yaptık. Sizinle savaşma¬mak için onlara sırtlarımızı çevirdik. Eğer bizim (münafıkların bu hainlikleri olmasaydı) elbette sizler (kâfirler), ganîmet olup yağ-malanırdınız. Öyleyse size isabet eden (Müslümanların malından) bizim nasibimizi ve payımızı verin!" derler. Feth ile Nasîb'in Farkı Mü'minlerin zaferine ğ "Feth" adı verildi, kâfirlerin başarı¬sına da —,-»' "Nasîb" ismi verildi. Bu, Müslümanılann sânına ta'zîm; kâfirlerin hazzımn hasisliğini ve düşüklüğünü ifâde etmek içindir... Çünkü Müslümanların zaferi gerçekten büyük bir iştir. Gök kapıları açılır; hatta Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmeti evliya kullarının üzerine iner. Ama kâfirlerin zafer ve başarı elde etmele¬ri ise dünyevîdir; çok serî bir şekilde zeval bulup yok olmaktadır. (İşte bu incelik ve hikmetten dolayı Müslümanların zaferine feth; kâfirlerin başarısına nasîp adı verildi...) Kıyamet Günü Hüküm "Artık Allah, beyninizde hükmünü verir." Mü'minler ile münafıkların arasında, demektir. Burada muhâtablann gaibler üzerine tağlîb yoluyla jlkC "aranızda" buyuruldu. "Kıyamet günü," Sizden herbirinin sânı ve işine yakışır bir şekilde size sevâb veya azabla hakkınızda hükmeder. Amma dünyada ise, (münafık¬lar) İslâm kelimesini ağzına alıp konuşan (şehâdet kelimesini) ge¬tirenlerin tabi olduğu hükümlere tabidirler. Nifaklarını dile geti¬renlerin üzerine kılıç konulmadı. (Münafıklara nifaklarından dolayı dünyevî bir ceza verilmedi.) 'Ve elbette kâfirler için mü'minler aleyhine bir yol verecek değil..." Kıyamet günü kâfirler, mü'minlere karşı başarı elde ede¬mezler. Dünyada, Müslümanları mübtelâ kılmak ve kâfirlere istidrâc olsun diye kâfirlere nasîp verildiği gibi (âhirette onlara herhangi bir yol verilmez...) Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyamet günü, mü'minlerin imânlarının eserini izhâr ve beyân eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlere olan vaadini gerçekleştirir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mü'minlere vermiş olduğu hiçbir lezzette kâfirleri mü'minlere ortak kılmaz. Bu gün ortak kıldığı (kâfirlere, mü'minlerin aleyhinde başarı verdiği gibi) etmez... O gün hatta mü'minler, hakkın kendileriyle beraber olduğunu bilirler. Kıyamet Gününde Zafer... Eğer, mü'minlerin dışında kalan kişilere bir nasîp ve lezzet verilmiş olsaydı, o zaman (münafık ve kâfirler) mü'minlere şöyle derlerdi: -"Gördünüz mü sizin imanınız ve taatiniz hiçbir şeyde size fayda vermedi. Biz şirk koştuğumuz (nifak edip küfür üzere) ol¬duğumuz halde, sevâb bakımından size ortak olduk...!" derlerdi. (Dünyada mü'minler kâfirlere karşı bazen galip ve bazen mağlûb olabilirler... Zaten böyle olması sünnetüllahtır. Ama âhirette ise zafer, başarı ve sevab sadece mü'minlerindir.) İslâm Galibtir Amma eğer, "Yol" kelimesinin manâsı dünyada bir yol kılmaz, şeklinde olursa; o zaman "Yol" kelimesinden murad, hüccet ve delildir. Müslümanların hüccet ve delili, bütün hüccet ve delillerin üzerine galibtir. Hiçbir kimse (hiçbir fikir, dü¬şünce, din ve) hüccet ile Müslümanlara galip olamaz. Kâfirlerin Devleti geçicidir Denildi ki, "yol" kelimesinin manâsı, daimî olan devlet demektir. Kâfirlerin devletine devamlılık yoktur. Yoksa devamlı olarak galebe çalmak ve zuhur kâfirler tarafından olurdu. Ama böyle değildir. Çünkü zaferlerin çoğu Müslümanlanndır. Fakat bazı kere (ve tarihlerde) mekr ve istidrâc ile kâfirler, mü'minlerden bazı nasîblere nail olurlar. (Yani Müslümanlara ga¬lebe çalıp zafer kazanırlar...) Bu durum âhir zamanda ehli imanın inkırazına (sona erme ve yok olma vaktine) kadar devam eder... Âhir Zamanda Müminlerin Ölümü Ka'b (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: İsa bin Meryem Aleyhisselâm ve mü'minler, Ye'cûc ve Me'cûcü (helak etmekten) döndükleri zaman, yıllarca kalırlar... Sonra, toz ve duman şeklinde bir şey görürler. Bakarlar ki o bir rüzgârdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu rüzgârı mü'minlerin ruhla¬rını almak için gönderdi. Bu rüzgâr mü'minlerin en son kuşakları¬nın da ruhlarını alır... Bu son kuşak mü'minlerin ölümünden sonra insanlar yüz sene daha kalırlar... İnsanlar, ne bir din tanırlar ve ne de sün¬net... Bunlar eşeklerin birbirlerine dalmaları gibi birbirlerine da¬larlar. İşte kıyamet bunların üzerine kopar... Cihâd Devam Edecektir Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu. "Cihâd, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin beni peygamber olarak gönderdiği zamandan itibaren ta ümmetimin âhirinin (sonlarının) Deccâli öldürünceye kadar devam eder." İyi Kötüden ayrılır Sonra; "Artık kıyamet günü Allah, aranızda hükmünü verir." izzet ve keramet ehlinin gaflet ve pişman ehlinden (ayrıt e-dilip) bilinmesi İçin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hükmeder. Nasıl ki mum, sağlıklı kişi ile hastanın arasında hükmettiği gibi. Karanlık bir hamama, sağlıklı, hasta ve yaralı kişiler girdiklerinde, (kimin nasıl bir kişi olduğu bilinmez. Ama mum yakılıp ışık verip etrafı aydınlattığı zaman insanların arasına hükmeder... Sağlıklı kişileri hastalardan tefriki mümkün olur..) Küfür Hızla Yayılır fakat... elbette kâfirler için mü'minler aleyhine bir yol verecek değil." Muhakkak ki kâfirlerin yapmış oldukları hile ve tuzakların vebali elbette geri onlara dönecektir. (2/306) Onların mekr (ve hilelerinin cezası kendi başlarına dönecektir. Hak ehli ise Hak Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından yardım olun¬muşlardır. Bâtıl ise Hak Teâlâ'nın yardımıyla aslında ziyanda olup mahrumdurlar. Şöyle denildi: Bâtıl taşar, sonra hemen batar." Gaybî Fütuhat Mü'mine düşen vazife, himmetinin yücesini dine sarfetmeli ve yakîni ilim (elde edebilmek için) harcamahdır. Uhrevî fütuhatları bırakap dünyevî fütuhatları beklememelidir. Mü'min belki kendisini Gaybin fütuhatına ve Hakkın müşahedesine ver¬melidir. Muhakkak ki işlerin en mühimmi Gafur olan Rabbe vâsıl olmaktır. Cennetten Çıkmak? Bayezid-i Bestâmi (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarının içinde havassı (üstün¬leri) vardır. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ cennette onları rü'ye'tden perde koyarsa (Cemâlüllahı görme şerefinden mahrum ederse); cehen¬nem ehli, cehennemden çıkmak için yardım diledikleri gibi, onlar da cennetten çıkmak için yardım dilerler..." Gaye Mahbûb Olmalıdır Musa Aleyhisselâm, kelîmullah idi. Çocukluğunda Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin terbiyesinin korumasında idi. dedi: Haddini tecâvüz etmedi ve maksadını aşmadı belki şöyle Yâ rabbîî" dedi; 'ben cidden bana indirdiğin hayırdan dolayı bir fakirimi" Sonra Musa Aleyhisselâm büyüdü. Rical (adam) derecesine baliğ oldu. O zaman çocukların yemeklerine razı olmadı Belki söv-le dedi: "Yâ'rab, göster bana, bakayım sana." Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın gençliğinde gayesi yemek ve içmek idi. Büyüyüp adam olduğu zaman ise bütün derdi, perdelerin kalk¬ması ve ahbabı müşahede etmek oldu. Bu kapı bütün talebelere (isteyenlere) açıktır. Bu kapıda hiçbir bekçi, perdeci ve kapıcı yoktur. Ama müsebbib'ten mahcûb (perdeli) olan, sebeplerle bera¬ber duran (sebebe takılıp müsebbibe ulaşamayandır. içilecek şey hazırdır. Mahrum, şarabı haram edendir. Mahbûb nazırdır, kovulan İse perdelerin ardında olandır. Kim, onun dışında (mâsivâ) ile ünsiyet kurarsa o kişi vahşet bulmuştur (yalnızlıktadır). Kim Allah'tan gayri zikrederse o kişi, Allah'tan gafildir. Kim, Allah'tan başkasına dayanırsa o müşriktir. Kendisine yol bulamadığı zaman, onun gölgesinde nice sözler vardır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar. Sen mahrum değilsin. Mahrum, hiç yol yürümeyendir. Mah¬rumlara haram değildir... Münafıklar "Her halde münafıklar, Allah'a hud'a yapmaya çalışırlar." Oyun yaparlar. Münafıklar, küfürlerini gizleyip, imanı izhâr etmekle oyun yapmaya kalkarlar. "Allah da hud'alarını başlarına geçirir." Onlann yaptıklarını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara yapar, oyunlarını onların başına geçirir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri münâfiklan (zahirde ve sadece sözde şehâdet kelimesi getirmeleriyle onları) kanlan ve malları ma'sûm (dokunulmaz) bir şekilde (kendi hallerine) terketti. Ama âhirette ise onlar için cehennemin en alt derekesini (tabakasını) hazırladı. Dünyada da onları; 1- Rezillik, 2- Ve rüsvaylıktan hâli kılmadı. 3- Onlara sıkıntı verdi. 4- Onlara Ceza, Korku ve Günah verdi . Sıratta Aydınlatan Nur İbni Abbas (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Mü'minlere verildiği gibi münafıklara kıyamet günü nur verilir. Mü'minler, nurlarıyla sıratı geçerler. Münafıklar (sıratı geçmek isterlerken) nurları söner. "O gün münâfik erkek ve münafık kadınlar, mü'minlere seslenirler: "Bize bakınız nurunuzdan iktibas edelim!" Melekler tarafından münafıklara şöyle denilir: "Dönün gerinize de bir nûr araştınn Bunun üzerine münafıklar, bir daha dünyaya dönemeyecek¬lerini bilirler. Münafıkların bu halini gören mü'minler, korkuya kapılırlar. Nurlarının sönmesinden korkarlar. Ve şöyle dua ederler: "Yâ rabbena! Bizlere nurumuzu tamamla ve bizleri mağfire¬tinle yarlığa! Şüphesiz ki sen her şeye kadîrsin!" Namaza üşenenler "Namaza kalktıkları vakit de üşene üşene kalkarlar," Ağır ağır ve gönülleri istemeyerek namaza kalkarlar. Bir ki¬şinin herhangi bir işi, kendi isteği ve ona rağbetinden dolayı değil Öde kerhen ve mecburî olarak yapması gibi gönülsüz olarak namaza kalkarlar . Gösteriş için İbâdet "Üşene üşene," kavl-i şerifinin beyânı için sanki, (suâli mukadder ile)"Üşene üşene namaz kılmak ne demek¬tir?" gibi bir soru soruldu. Buna cevaben buyuruldu: "Halka gösteriş yaparlar." Gösteriş, sum'â (desinler) ve halk kendilerini mü'minlerden sansınlar, diye namaz kılarlar. Allah'ı Pek Az Zikrederler "Yoksa Allah'ı hatıra getirmezler." "Getirirler," Zikirle "Pek az," Çünkü mürâî (gösterişçi kişi.) namaz kılmayı ancak kendilerine gösteriş yapacağı kişilerin hazır olduğu yerlerde yaparlar. Bu da az zamanlarda olur. "Gösteriş yaparlar." Kavl-i şerifin üzerine atıftır. Lafla Olmaz Keşşaf tefsirinde buyuruldu: Bu şekilde bir çok insanları görürsün. Zahirde İslâm'ı savu¬nur ve Islâmı konuşurlar (İş lafa gelince mangalda kül bırakmaz¬lar.) Gece ve gündüz sohbet ederler. Fakat kendilerinden bir tehlîl ve tesbîh işitemezsin. Lakin dünya sözlerine gelince dalar gider¬ler. Bütün vakitlerini ona harcar ve ondan geri kalmazlar. "Arada müzebzeb bir haldedirler." "Gösteriş yaparlar" fiilinin failinden hâldir. Bu iman ve küfre ve ikisine delâlet eden makamın yardımıyla... Yani iman ile küfrün arasında tereddüt ediyorlar. Şaşkındırlar. Şeytan ve hevâ-ü heves, onları iman ile küfür arasında bocalatmaktadırlar. "Müzebzeb"in hakikati, bocalayan, iki tarafın her ikisine de olan, bazen birine, ondan sonra da diğer taraftan olan, de¬mektir. "Ne onlara, ne onlara...." OüjJjİ "müzebzebîn"nin failinden haldir. Yani münafıklar, ne mü'minlere mensûbdurlar ki, mü'min olarak kabul edilsinler ve ne de kâfirlere mensûbdurlar, müşrik olsunlar... Şaşırtan Kişi "Her kimi de Allah şaşırtırsa," Hidâyet ve tevfîke istidâdlan olmadığı için... "Artık ona sen yol bulamazsın." Hakka ve doğruya vasıl kılacak değildir. Nerede kalsın onları hidâyete eriştirsin. Bu hitab, durumuna uygun olan herkes içindir. Kim olursa olsun... (2/307) Mü'min, Kâfir ve Münafık Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mü'minlerin, kâfirlerin ve mü¬nafıkların misâlini nehre atılan şu üç kişinin haline benzetirlerdi. Mü'min nehri geçendir. (Yüzerek sâhil-i selâmete ulaşmış¬tır.) Kafir, (suyun ortasında ayakta) durmuş. Münafık da nehrin (dibine) inmiştir (ve ortasına doğru iler¬lemiştir.) Hatta suyu ortaladığında çıkmaktan âciz kaldı. Kâfir, münâfık'a sesleniyor: -"Bana doğru gel, boğulmaktan kurtulursun!" Mü'min de ona sesleniyor: -"Sudan kurtulmak İçin bana doğru gel!" Münafık sürekli i-kisinin arasında gidip gelmektedir. (Kah mü'mine yaklaşıyor, son¬ra kâfirin sesine kulak verip ona doğru gidiyor... Kâh kâfire yakla¬şıyor, sonra mü'minin sesine kulak verip ona doğru geliyor... Böy¬lece suyun içinde boğulmak üzere bocalayıp duruyor...) Münafık bu iki durumun arasında gidip geliyor. Üzerine bir su geldiği zaman onu boğar. İşte münafık kişi, ölünceye kadar böyle bir şek, şüphe ve tereddüdün içindedir... Ey gönlünde (kalbinde) nifak bulunduran kişi! Dikeni halk içinde çiçek göstermektedir. Nifak yapan herkes Önde bulunuyor. Fakat sonuçta ne halka yanaşabilir ve ne hakka... Tasavvufî Manâlar "Her halde münafıklar," Ancak... "Allah'a hud'a (hile) yapmaya çalışırlar." Dünyada hud'a yapıp aldatmaya çalışırlar. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hazeteri, "O da, hud'alannı başlarına geçirir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ezelde, nurunu ruhların üzerine ser¬pip dağıtırken onlara hud'a etti. Bu şöyle oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri, mahlukatı bir zulmet (karanlıkta) yarattı. Sonra onların üzerine nurlarını serpti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nuru, mü'minlerin ruhuna isabet etti, münafıkların ve kâfirlerin ruhları¬na dokunmadı. Lakin münafıklar ile kâfirlerin arasındaki fark şudur: Müna¬fıkların ruhları, (uzaktan) nurun serpintisini ve aydınlığını gördü¬ler. O nurların kendilerine isabet edeceğini zannettiler. Onlara isabet etmedi. Kafirlerin ruhları ise bu nuru müşahede etmedi. Ve kendile¬rine bu nur isabet etmedi. Sanki münafıklar nurun serpintisini müşahede ederlerken kendilerine hud'a yapılmış oldu. Onların seyretmekte oldukları nurların serpintisinin neticeleri kendilerine isabet etmesinin neti¬cesi olarak: "Namaza kalktıkları vakit." Kendilerine nur isabet etmesinden mahrum olmalarının ne¬ticesi olarak da: "Üşene üşene kalkarlar, halka gös¬teriş yaparlar." Kendileri nuru gördükleri gibi... "Yoksa Allah'ı pek az hatıra getirirler." Çünkü münafıklar kalıblarının zahirî diliyle Allah'ı zikrederler. Bâtınî kalb diliyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmezler. Dünyada kalıb, azın azıdır. Âhirette kalb ise kendisinde bulunanların çoğun çoğudur. Çok olan zikir, kalb dilinin yapmış olduğu zikirdir. Kurtu¬luş ise çok olan zikirdedir. Az olanda değildir. "Ey o bütün iman edenler! Allah'ı çok anış anın." (Burada geçen \*j$s l^sri çok zikir," kalb diliyle yapılan zikir¬dir. Münafıkların zikri ise kalıb diliyle yapılan zikirdir. Bu ise çok azdır. Kurtuluşa vesile değildir. Kişi kalıb diliyle yapmış olduğu zikirle kurtulamaz. Münafıkların zikri zahiri dil ile olan zikirdir; çünkü onlar Allah'ın nurunu kendilerine isabet edemeden; çok uzaktan zahîri olarak gördüler. Nur kendilerine isabet etmedi. Eğer bu nur kendilerine isabet etmiş olsaydı; elbette onların sa¬dırları (göğüs, kalb ve gönülleri) o nur ile açılırdı. İnşirah bulurdu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Demek ki her kimin Allah bağrını İslam'a açmış ise; işte o, rabbinden bir nûr üzerinde değil mi? O halde vay o Allah'ın zik¬rinden kalbleri katılara! Onlar bir açık dalâl içindedirler." Rabbinin serptiği nur üzerine, kalbi İslama açılırdı, demek¬tir. Nur'un ma'deni kalbtir. O zaman onun kalbi bu nur sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikreder olurdu. Kendisi kalb insanı olur¬du. Kişi kalb ehli olduğu zaman, kendisinden meydana gelen az bir zikir, çok olurdu. Cidden bunu iyi anla... Münafıkların nurları, nur serpintisini müşahede etmekle hil¬kat zulmetinin arasında mütereddid, mutehayyir ve şaşkın olduk¬larında; ne kendilerine nur isabet eden mü'minlerden oldular ve ne de nurun serpintisini müşahede etmeyen kâfirlerden oldular. Bundan dolayı münafıklar; "Arada müzebzeb bir haldedirler." Kâfirlerle mü'minlerin arasında şaşkındırlar. "Ne onlara, ne onlara.... Her kimi de Allah şaşırtırsa." Bu nur'da hatâ ettikleri ve nur kendilerine isabet etmediği İçin... Denildiği gibi: "Ve nurun isabet etmediği kişi ise dalâlete girdi, (sapıttı)." "Artık ona sen yol bulamazsın." Burada bu nur'a yol bulamaz. Buna şu kavl-i şerif delâlet eder. "Her kime de Allah bir nûr yapmamişsa, artık onun için hiç nûr yoktur!" Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu serpilen nurdan onlara bir kısmet ve nasıp kılmadı. Onun için bu günde, hidâyet nurundan onların hiçbir nasîbi yoktur. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Allâhım bize zikri kesiri (kalbî zikri) nasîp et! Ve bizleri küçük ve büyük günahlardan koru! Âmin... Mü'minin Kalesi Üçtür Denilir: -"Mü'minin kalesi üçtür: 1- Mescid, 2- Zikruüah, 3- Kur'ân-ı kerim okumak... Mü'min kişi, bu kalelerden birinde olduğu zaman yani bu üç şeyden biriyle olduğu zaman o kişi, şeytandan korunmuştur. Fitne Âlimlerden Çıkacaktır Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: -"insanlar, üzerine bir zaman gelecek. O gün islâm'dan sadece ismi kalacaktır. Kur'ân-ı kerimin sadece resmi (mushafiarda yazılışı) olacak¬tır. Camileri çok bakımlı ma'mur olacaktır. Ama o camiler, Al¬lah'ın zikrinden harâbtırlar. Bu zamanın enlinin (insanlarının) en şerlisi ve en kötüsü â-limleridir. Fitne âlimlerden çıkar; ve sonra (o fitnelerin vebali ve zararı) âlimlere döner." (2/308) Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Bu şekilde özür ve taksirini beyân etti. Nefsi nâtıkı korkudan söylediklerinden... Allâhım! Bizleri, zikreden şâkirlerden eyle! Amin. Kâfirleri Dost Edinmeyin Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün iymân edenleri Müminleri bırakıp da kâfirleri başlarınıza geçirmeyin, ister misiniz ki Allah için aleyhinizde açık bir saltanat husule getiresiniz?144 Her halde münafıklar, cehennemin en alt tabakasmdadır-lar. İhtimali yok; onlara bir kurtaracak da bulamazsın.14S Ancak tevbe edip, hallerini düzelten ve Allah'a sarılıp, din¬lerini Allah için hâlis kılan kimseler müstesna. Çünkü bunlar müminlerle beraberdir. Mü'minlere ise Allah azîm bir ecir vere¬cektir. 146 Siz şükreder, iymân ederseniz; Allah size azabı nidecek? Halbuki Allah, şükrü bilir bir alîm bulunuyor.14T Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Müminleri bırakıp da kâfirleri başlarınıza geçirmeyin." Mü'minleri bırakıp Yahudileri dost edinen münafıklara ben-zemeyin. Kafir ve diğer islâm düşmanlarını ahbâb ve dost edin¬meyin. "müminlerin berisinde," kavl-i şerifi, "edinmeyin,"'fiilinin failinden hâldir. Yani mü'minlerin velayet ve dostluğunu geçerek (tecâvüz ederek) kâfirleri dost edinmeyin, demektir. "İster misiniz ki Allah için aleyhinizde açık bir saltanat husule getiresiniz?" Siz bu (hal ve davranışınızla) AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizin aleyhinizde bir hüccet ve sizin münafık olduğunuza bir delil olma¬sını ister misiniz? Çünkü kâfirleri dost edinmek, nifakın en açık delil ve alâmetlerindendîr. Sultan Kelimesi "Sultan" hüccet ve delil demektir. Emîr'e sultan denilir. Bununla onun hüccet olduğu murad edilir. "Sultan" kelimesinin vâlî manasında olması da caiz 0-lur. Bu takdirde âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyle olur: "İster misiniz ki Allah için aleyhinizde size vali olan bir salta¬nat husule getiresiniz. 0 sizin azaba çarpılmanıza emretsin, o Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsus olsun. Allah'tan korksun ve 0-nun emirlerine boğun eğsin..." demektir. Münafıklar Cehennemde... "Her halde münafık¬lar, cehennemin en alt tabakasındadırlar." Cehennemin en alt dibinde bulunan bir tabaka¬dır. "Hâviye" tabakasıdır. Cehennemin Derekeleri Cehennemin derekeleri yedidir... Cehennemin tabakalarına "derekat" adı verildi. Çünkü bazıları bazıları üstünde, bir¬birlerini kuşatmış ve birbirinin ardı sıra geldikleri içindir. Cehennemin derekâti, cennetin dereceleri gibidirler. Cenne¬tin derecelerinde en yüksek olanın sevabı en büyük olandır. Ce¬hennemin derekelerinde en alt ve en aşağıda olanın azabı da o derece şiddetlidir. Derk ve Esfel İbni Mesûd (r.a) hazretlerine, "Cehennemin en alt derekesi" soruldu. İbni Mesûd (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Kapısı bulunmayan demirden kapısı bulunmayan bir tabakadır..." Münafık in Azabı Sual: Eğer sen, Münafıkın azabı neden kâfirden daha şid¬detlidir?" diye soracak olursan: Cevâb: Derim ki: Münafık, küfürde kâfir gibidir. Münafık kâ¬firden küfrüne fazla olarak, din ile istihza (Kur'ân-ı kerimi eğlen¬ceye almak) ve Müslümanlara hud'a (hile yapmış)dir. Bütün bun¬lardan dolayı münafıklar, küfür cihetinden daha habis ve daha çirkindirler. Münafık Kimdir? Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki: "Münafık kimdir?" Cevâb: Derim ki, Şeriatta münafık, imanını izhâr edip küfrü¬nü gizleyen kişidir. Amma fısk-u fucûr irtikâb edenlere "münafık" adı verilmesi ise, tağlîz (günahın büyüklüğünü beyan etmek), tehdid, teşbih ve sakındırmada mübalağa etmek içindir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; -"Kim bilerek namazı terkederse o kişi, gerçekten aşikâr kâ¬fir olmuş olur." Buyurmaları da bu kabildendir. (Çünkü kişi bü¬yük günahları işlemekle kâfir olmaz...) Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifleri de bu kabildendir. "Üç (kötü davranış) vardır. Kimde bu şeyler (bulunacak) o-lursa o kişi münafıktır.. O kişi, oruç tutsa, namaz kılsa ve hatta kendisinin Müslüman olduğunu zannetse bile o münafıktır. 0 şey¬ler: 1 - Konuştuğu zaman yalan söyler. 2- Vaad ettiği zaman vaadinden döner. 3- (Bir şey) emânet bırakılsa ihanet eder." Sır Katibine Göre Münafık? Hazret-i Hüzeyfe (r.a.)'a soruldu: -"Münafık kimdir?" -"tslâmı vasfedip; onunla amel etmeyendir!" buyurdular. Nifak Zahir Oldu Hasan-i Basrî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"(Daha önce nifak gizliyken) şimdi öyle bir zaman geldi ki, nifak beliriverdi; sarık sardı, kemer taktı, silah kuşandı, eline kılıcı aldı yani Haccâc..." Haccac Münafık mıydı? Ömer bin Abdülaziz (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Eğer her ümmet kendi münafıklarını getirseler ve biz de Haccâcı getirsek; elbette onlara üstün geliriz..." Şiddetli Azab Kimleredir? Abdullah bin Ömer (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Kıyamet günü en şiddetli azab üç fırkaya olacaktır. 1- Münafıklar. 2- Mâide ashabından kâfir olanlar , 3- Âl-i Firavun'dur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri münafıklar hakkında şöyle buyurdu: "Her halde münafıklar, cehennemin en alt tabakasmdadır-lar. İhtimali yok; onlara bir kurtaracak da bulamazsın." Teâlâ "Mâide ashabı" için söyle buyurdu: "Allah buyurdu ki: "Ben onu sizlere elbette İndiririm, Fakat, ondan sonra içinizden her kim nankörlük ederse, artık onu âle¬minden hiç birine yapmayacağım bir azap ile tâzip ederim." Âl-i Firavun hakkında Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdular: "Ateş!... Onlar sabah-akşam ona arzolunur dururlar. Saat kı¬yam edeceği gün de 'Tıkın Âl-i Firavun'u en şiddetli azaba!" Şiddetli azab? Denildi: Bir mevziide toplanan bir kavmin bazılarının azablan, bazılarından şiddetli olmasına mani yoktur. Görmüyor musun, hamamda bir yerde toplananların veya güneşte oturanla¬rın hali de böyledir. Görmüyor musun, hamamda bir odada (yı¬kanma yerinde) toplanan insanların içinden külhana ve ateş yak¬ma yerine en yakın olanlar, ateşten daha çok eziyet görürler. Yine güneş altında toplananlar da böyledir. San insanların güneşte eziyet görmeleri, siyahların güneşten eziyet görmelerinden daha şiddetlidir... Münafık Kelimesi "Münafık" kelimesi, lugatta jajı "Nefk," kelimesinden alınmıştır. jiJi Nefk ise, gizli yol ve tünel manâsındadır. Yani münafık kişi, İslâm ile kendisini gizlemektedir. Kişi tünel ve gizli yol ile kendisini gizlediği gibi... Denildi ki: "Münafık" kelimesi, lugatta onların (Arabların,) "Köstebek (tarla sıçanı) yuvasına girdi." Tarla sıçanı (Arab tavşanı) yuvasına girdiği zaman böyle denilir. Sıçan, nâfıkâesinden istediği zaman, kâsiâe'sinden çıkar. Kâsıâe'sinden istenildiği za¬man da nâfıkâesinden çıkar. (Burada geçe) *lüljı nâfıkâe ve "Kâsıâe" kelimeleri Sıçanın yuvası demektir. Münafıkların Yardımcıları "İhtimali yok; onlara bir kurtaracak da bulamazsın." Onlardan azabı menedecek bir mâni ve onları cehennemin en alt derekesinden çıkaracak bir güç ve kuvvet bulamazsın. Bu hitâb, kim olursa olsun, hitâb'ın kendisine uygun olduğu herke¬sedir. Tevbe Edip Ihlaslı Olanlara Cennetler Var "Ancak tevbe edenler müstesna." Nifâk'tan tevbe edenler, demektir, istisna o#j£iı "münafık¬lardandır. (2/309) Belki haberde bulunan onların zamirindendir. "Hallerini düzeltenler." Hallerinden bozduklarını islâh edenlerinden yani nifak halle¬rinden bozduklarını islâh edenler... Bu da kalbî ve bedenî fiiller¬den şeriatın güzel gördüklerini getirmek ve yapmakla olur. "Ve Allah'a sarıldılar.11 Yani Allah'tan ittikâ ettiler, Allah'tan korktular, Allah'ın dini¬ne sarıldılar ve tevhidine tam inandılar... "Dinlerini hâlis kılan," Dinlerini hâlis ve muhlis kıldılar. Jü "Allah için." Yani taat ve ibâdetlerinde ancak ve ancak Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin rızâsını ararlar... "Çünkü bunlar," Bu güzel ve övülen vasıflarla mevsûf olanlar... (Yani: 1 - Tevbe edenler 2- Hallerini düzeltenler 3~ Allah'a sarılanlar, 4~ Dinlerini Allah için hâlis kılan kimseler...) "Mü'minlerle beraberdir." Din ile bilinen mü'minlerle beraberdirler. Kendilerinden asla nifak sadır olmaz. Yoksa onlar da yine mü'minlerdir. Yani mü'minlerle beraber cennetlerin yüce derecelerindedirler. Geçmiş nifakları (geçmişte münafık olmaları) kendilerine zarar vermez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu şu kavl-i şerif ile beyân etti: "Mü'minlere İse Allah azîm bir ecir verecektir." Kadri takdir edilemeyecek kadar büyük bir ecir, demektir. Bu ecirde onlar da mü'minlere ortak olup payda mü'minlere ortakdırlar. Sevfe kelimesi terecci ve. ümit vermek manâsındır. Allah sübhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinden ise "icabet" demek olup kat'iyyet ifâde eder. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ekremü'l-ekremîn ikram edenlerin en çok ikram edicisidir. Kerimin vaadi ise gerçekleşmiş ve katîdir. "verir" fiilinde hatta (yazılışta) ye harfi hazfedildi. Talaffuzda hazf edildiği gibi... (Çünkü aslı dir... "Allah verir", kavl-i şerifinde) ye fe) harfi sakin, 'ondan sonra gelen, iLi ismindeki lam harfi de sakin olduğu için; "verir" mimdeki ye fe) harf!yazılışta hazfedildi. "O münadfnin bağıracağı günü... "Ogün ki çağına çağırır "Biz çağıracağız zebanileri Kavî-i şeriflerinde de böyledir... Münafıkların Küfrü Bil ki, muhakkak kâfir, küfür kiriyle ruhunun safiyetini ifsâd eder ise de; lakin küfrünün kirine izafe, bir de nifakın kiri izafe edildiğinde onun kiri, kalbden dile geçip sirayet etmiş olur. Kâfir kişi, küfrünü izhâr etmekle onun buharı ta dilinden çıkar. Münafıkta ise küfrünün kiriyle beraber bir de fazla olarak ni¬fak (münafıklığın) kiri vardır. Münafığın küfrünün ve nifakının buharı diline geçmez. Münafığın küfürlerinin ve nifaklarının bütün buharları, gayb alemi olan kalbine geçer... Onun kalbinde üst üste yığılır. Büyür. Hatta onlar onun kalbinde bir sed oluşturur. Onunla münafığın, ruhâniyetin saf ve temiz istidadını tamamen (külliyyen) ifsâd etmesi sebebiyle kalbi mühürlenir. Onun için bu esfel (en düşük yerden) çıkması için bir tünel ve geçit yoktur. Onu oradan çıkartmak için hiçbir yardım edici ona yardım ede¬mez. O safların en sonlarında Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden (ve rah¬metinden çok) uzakta mahrum (ve yardımsız bırakılmış) bir şekil¬dedir... Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Eğer Allah size nusret verirse, o vakit size galip yoktur. Ve eğer o sizi yardımsız bırakırsa, kimin haddinedir ki, O'ndan sonra size yardım etsin? Ancak, (ve ancak) Allah'a dayansın o halde mü'minler." "Eğer Allah size nusret verirse," Yani sizin ruhlarınızı mü'mirilerin saffında yaratmakla size yardım ederse; "0 vakit size galip yoktur." Sizleri kafirlerin saffına çevirip döndürecek bir galip yoktur. "Ve eğer o sizi yardımsız bırakırsa," sizin ruhları¬nızı kâfirlerin saflarında yaratmakla sizi yardımsız bırakırsa; "Kircin haddinedir ki, O'ndan sonra size yardım etsin?" Sizi kâfirlerin safından mü'minlerin safına çı¬karmakla size yardım etsin? Sonra onlardan istisna yaptı. Kimin küfrü ve nifakı âri (so¬yulmuş) ve ruhu asıl hilkati üzere ise onlar mü'minlerin saflarında yaratıldılar. Sonra en küçük münâsebet ve onun ruhu ile, kâfirle¬rin ve münafıkların ruhları arasında beraber ve yanyana olmanın neticelerinde, sayılı o günlerde, o kavimden belirli dostluk zahir oldu. Bu durum, onun ruhunun saflığını tamamen bozmadı. Kal¬binin alemi gaybe açılmasını da kapatmadı. Ona inayet mevhibelerinden hibe de bulundu. Ona hakkın lutuflarının esinti¬leri ulaştı. Gaflet uykusundan uyandırdı. Bâtıla daldırdıktan sonra Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine dönmeye muvaffak kıldı. Onun sırrındı nida, esfeli seçenlerden olmadığına nida olundu. Ondan çıkmaz: "Ancak tevbe edenler." Yaptıklarına'pişman olanlar ve alçak muamelelerden dönen¬ler... "Ve hallerini düzeltenler..." Güzel istidattan bozduklarını ve ruhâniyetinin saflığında kir¬lettiklerini; hayvânî hazları ve şehevî arzulan terketmekle düzel¬tenler.... "Ve sarılanlar." ipiyle (şeriat, kur'an ve islâm ile)"Allah'a," Kulluğa yardım için... "Ve dinlerini Allah için hâlis kılan kimseler müstesna...." İstemede (ve ibâdetlerde) Ondan ancak O'nun rızasını istedi¬ler. Sonra Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu şartları yerine getirenler için şöyle buyurdu: "Çünkü bunlar mü'minlerle beraberdir." Bunların ruhlarının yaratılışı, mü'minlerin ruhlarının olduğu saflardadır. Yoksa kâfirlerin ruhlarının saflarında değildir. "Mü'minlere ise Allah verecektir." Tevbe edenlere, Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara şu kaziyye üzerine yaklaşır. (Hadis-i kutsîde buyuruldu:) -"Kim bana bir karış yaklaşırsa, ben ona bir zira yaklaşırım. Kim bana bir zira yaklaşırsa ben ona kulaçla yaklaşırım. Bana yü¬rüyerek gelene ben koşarak giderim." "Azîm bir ecir." Allah azîmdir... Te'vilât-i Nemiyyede de böyledir. Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Tarikatta hilaf olan evliya oluverdi. Allah'tan Allah için... İman Eden ve Şükreden "mâ" nefiy manâsında istifhâmiyyedir. "yapar" fiili sebebiyle nasb mahallindedir. Hangi şeyi demektir. "Allah size azabı nidecek?" harfi, sebebiyyet içindir. '£jû "yapar" fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Yani sizi ta'zîb etmesi, demektir. "Siz şükreder, iymân ederseniz.' Siz (iman edip şükrettikten sonra size) ne sebeple azab et¬sin.? 1 - Kinden şifâ bulmak için mi? 2- Yoksa intikam almak için mi? 3- Yoksa bir fayda sağlamak için mi? 4- Yoksa bir zararı mı defedecek? Meliklerin işi böyle olduğu gibi.... Şükreden mü'mine, bunlardan hiçbir sebeble Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri azab etmez. Çünkü bunlar (şükreden mü'minlere kin, intikam, menfaat veya zararı defetmek için) azab etmesi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hakkında muhaldir. Zira muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri zâtıyla zengindir. Ganidir. Hiçbir şeye muhtaç değildir. Menfaati, celbetmek ve zararı defetmekten münezzeh-tir.Ama iman etmeyen kişilere (kâfir ve münafıklara) azâb etmesi veya iman ettiği halde şükretmeyen kişilere azab etmesi de (yu¬karıda zikredilen) herhangi bir maslahattan dolayı değildir. Allah'a sığınırız.... Mükellefin hali bunu (azabı gerektirir), kötü (ve bozuk bir) mizaca sahip olan kişinin hastalanması gerektiği gibi (mükellefi¬yetlerini yerine getirmeyen kişilerin de azab olunmaları gerekir) Bundan maksad, mükellefleri imana, taat fiillerine (salih amellere) teşvik etmek ve onları çirkinliklerden (küfür ve isyan¬dan) sakındırıp ve münkerleri (aklen ve dinen kötü olan şeyleri onlara) terkettirmektir. Sanki şöyle denildi: Eğer sizler hasenat (ve iyilikler) yapar ve münkerleri de terkederseniz; Kerim olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin size azab etmesi onun azabına nasıl yakışır? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına azab etmesi onun mül¬küne ziyâdelik vermediği gibi; Onun kabin fiilleri ve çirkin amelleri sebebiyle kullarını cezalandırmaması da, Allah'ın gücüne ve kud¬retine bir eksiklik vermez..... ps& ûj Siz eğer şükrederseniz," kav şerifinin cevâbı mahzûf olması; ma kabline delâlet ettiği içindir... Yani: "Eğer siz şükreder ve iman ederseniz; size ne diye azab etisin?" elemektir. Şükür, küfrün zıddıdır. Küfür, nimeti gizlemektir. Şükür ni¬meti izhâr etmektir. Burada şükür imanın üzerine takdim olundu, (şükür iman¬dan önce zikredildi.) İman diğer bütün ibâdet ve taatlerden önce geldiği ve iman olmadığında hiçbir şeyde sebat olmaması gerçe¬ğiyle beraber şükrün imandan önce gelmesi; şükrün kişiyi imana vasıl kılmasından dolayıdır... Nimetlere bakan kişi, önce üzerinde olan enfüsî ve afakî nimetleri idrâk eder. Bu nimetleri idrâk edince, mübhem bir şü¬kürle şükreder. Sonra kul, kendisine bu nimetleri veren mun'imi tanımaya başlar. Kişi, Allah'ın varlığı ve birliğine delâlet eden delil¬leri tam inceleyip, iyice farkedince; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iman eder. Şükrün Allah'a tsnâd Edilmesi? "Halbuki Allah, şükrü bilir.1 Kuldan sadır olan şükür, kendisine gelen nimetleri, değişik ta'zim yollarıyla itiraf etmektir. Allâhü Teâlâ'dan şükür ise, Onun kulundan razı olmasıdır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulunun az bir ibâdetine razı olur. Az bir ibâdete kat kat sevâb verir. Bir sevaba mukabil on kattan yediyüz kata kadar ve (yedi yüzden de yedi bin, yetmiş bin, yediyüz bin yetmiş milyon hesâb edilemeyecek kadar) Allah dile¬diği miktarda kat kat sevâb verir... "Alimdir." Şükünüzü ve imanınızı hakkıyla bilir. Ecir ve sevabınızı size vermemesi muhaldir. Hakkı talep eden kişiye gereken, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine gereğince ve tam bir şekilde huşu' ve hudû' ile saygı duymak ve çok şükürle şükretmektir. Şükreden ... lmam.Cürcânî (r.h.) "Celâlim hakkı için, şükrederseniz elbette size artırırım." Âyet-i kerimesinin tefsirinde buyurdular: Yani eğer sizler kurbe (yakınlığa) şükrederseniz elbette biz de ünsiyeti artırırız," demektir. Az Nimete Şükür Hazret-i Ali (r.a) buyurdular: -"Size yakın olan nimetler ulaştığında, şükür azlığıyla uzak¬taki nimetleri kaçırmayın!" Bu sözün manâsı şudur: Kim kendisine vasıl olan ve elinde hâsıl olan nimetlere şükretmezse; o kişi, henüz daha eline geç¬meyen nimetlerden mahrum olur. Uzaktaki nimetleri kaybeder... Ne kadar olursa olsun elindeki nimetlere sen şükre.tmeye bak. Akıllı kişi bir nokta kadar olan nimete bile şükreder. Şükret nimetlere, şükrü elden bırakma ki, şükretmeyenler mahrum olur¬lar... Edep ve Cehennem Ateşi ? Kişi, şükür ve iman ile cehennem ateşinden kurtulur. Yoksa (şükür ve imandan mahrum olanlar) kendi nefislerini cehennem ateşine arzetmiş olurlar. Onlar azaba müstahak olmuş ve azar¬lanmayı hakketmişlerdir. Ta'zîbin vechi (azab etme yönüne) gelince muhakkak ki hikmette kullan edeplendirmek vacibtir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ateşi yarattı ki, mahlukat Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Celâl ve Kibriyâsını bilsinler. Celâlinin sun'unda bir korku ve heybet içinde olsunlar diye yarattı... Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin halka getirdiği edebiyle edeplenmeyenleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri cehennem ateşiyle edeplendirir. Akıl ehli dünyada cehenneme bakarak ondan ibret alsınlar. Âhirette de onu işiterek korksunlar... Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kamçısını hep ehli beytinin göreceği yere asardı ki edebi terketmesinler diye,... Rivayet olundu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Musa Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle vahyetti: uuz: s, sure: 4 -"Ben cehennem ateşini benden olan bir cimrilikten yarat¬madım. Ve lakin ben dostlarımla düşmanlarımın aynı bir evde toplanmlarını hoş karşılamadım... (Onun için cehennem ateşini yarattım...) Niçin Cehennem? Allâhü Teâlâ hazreteri mü'minlerden bazı âsî kullarını ce¬hennem ateşine koyar ki cennetin kadru kıymetini bilsinler. (Son¬ra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendilerini cennete koyduğunda.) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ne kadar büyük bir azabı defettiğini anlasınlar ve nimetlere ta'zim etsinler diyedir. Çünkü nimetlere ta'zîm etmek hikmette vacibtir... Tasavvufî Manâlar Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarına geçen ve ge¬lecek nimetleri zikretti. 0 nimetler şunlardır: (2/311) 1 - Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri insanları bedfi fıtratı (eşsiz yaratı¬lışla) onları yokluktan var etti. 2- Eşyayı yaratmadan önce onların ruhlarını yarattı. 3- Onların cesedlerini zulmânî yaratmasına nisbetle ruhlarını nurânî yarattı. 4- Onların ruhları nuru kademe nisbetle zulmânî olduğun¬dan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların üzerine kadem nurundan serpti. 5- Bazı ruhlar bu nurdan mahrum oldular... Onlarda kâfirle¬rin ve münafıkların ruhlarıdır. Mü'minlerin ruhlarına nur isabet etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Siz şükrederseniz; Allah size azabı nidecek?" Bu nimetler, sizin herhangi bir hakkınız olmadan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size verdiği nimetlerdir. Eğer siz onu ve ni¬metleri görmekle bu nimetlere şükrederseniz; "Ve imân ederseniz;" Eğer bana iman ederseniz, benim azabımdan kurtulursu¬nuz. Azab, acı veren bir ayrılıktır. Şükrün hakikati, nimet vereni görmektir. Mun'im'i görerek yapılan şükür, nimetin varlığında yapılan şükürlerden daha tesirli ve daha beliğdir. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri; "Bana şükredin." buyurdu. Yani benim varlığıma şükre¬din, demektir. "Halbuki Allah idi." Ezelden... "Şakir (şükrü bilir.)" Varlığını... Varlığına şükredenleri bilir. Allâhü varlığıyla halkı var etti... "Alîm bulunuyor." Kendisine şükreden ve nankörlük edenleri bilir. Şâkirler (şükredenler) daha şükretmeden önce şükürlerinin karşılığını kendilerine verdi. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şekûrdur. Kâfirle¬re de küfürlerinden önce küfürlerinin cezasını verdi. Çünkü kâfir¬lerde kefûrdurlar... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Beşinci cüz tamam oldu. Ruhu'l-Beyân Tercümesinin beşinci cildinin sonu. inşallah bunu altıncı cilt takibedecektir. Bütün hata ve kusurlar bizden bütün güzellikler Al¬lah'tandır. Tashih 23,3,2004 Ümraniye